Nights in White Satin
by Sleep Walking Chicken
Summary: Through a twist of fate, Inuyasha finds himself as a youkai in his right mind. To try and reverse the affects put on Inuyasha, the gang sets out towards an enchanted mountain in hopes of saving their suffering friend's soul...(complete)
1. Loss of Humanity

**Nights in White Satin  
Chapter One: A Loss of Humanity  
By Sleepwalking Chicken   
Written: April 26, 2004**

Author's notes: Due to the fact I've only seen up to episode 150 in Inu yasha, the following chapter is most certainly incorrect from what Rumiko Takahashi has in store for the Inu yasha manga. Most of the information I provide in this chapter is not what will happen in the story, I can assure you of that. As of now, I am aware of incorrect things in this story. Just bare with me, ne? Thank you.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The forest swayed ominously in the wind, the branches scraping against one another as stray leaves and needles fell lifelessly to the ground, hidden beneath the underbrush. The full moon glowed brightly above in the dark inky sky and the stars twinkled.

As another soft breeze ruffled the tree's branches, a flash of white swooped between the trees; heavy breathing and stomping of footsteps soon followed the white clad figure. Behind the white figure galloped a mighty fire neko, its tan fur ignited with endless flames as it whizzed between the foliage. A roar erupted from the demon's throat and its blood red eyes locked on the white man. A man and woman resided on the fire cat's back, their eyes both narrowed in concentration and fire burning in their eyes.

The woman let out a small grunt as she threw a great bone, shaped like a boomerang, in front of her, the powerful weapon slicing trees as it went. The white figure dodged the weapon and continued on its way. The man stood upon the cat's back, his hand clutching tightly at a rosary of beads. His dark eyes surveyed the area as he located the quickly retreating enemy. The woman let out a small cry to the cat, and the demon flew out of the trees and galloped in the sky.

The man, wearing monk's clothing, released a cloth and rosary on his hand with a loud cry. The wind seemed to stop completely for a split second before it started to fall back the way it came, leaves and other debris flying towards the monk's hands, where a dark black void inhabited.

The white figure appeared once again, flying towards the man's void. With some difficultly, he reached into his baboon cloak and released a wax ball. Immediately, abnormally sized hornets exploded from the small hole and buzzed loudly. They began to fly diligently towards the monk's void and he quickly closed it, a small bead of sweat trickling down his brow.

"My void is useless, Sango," he murmured to his female companion, who nodded her consent.

The white-cloaked man chuckled before taking off again. With a small grunt of alarm, the woman budded Sango jumped from her faithful demon cat and sprung after the retreating Naraku. Her maroon eyes narrowed in anger as she threw her boomerang bone once again, this time barely missing the dark hanyou.

Naraku flashed away towards another clearing near a lake, where two other figures were awaiting his arrival. The silver haired hanyou clutched his sword painfully tight while his female companion readied an arrow upon her long stringed bow. Her blue eyes observed the area they were hiding and turned towards her male friend. His dark golden eyes stared out towards the horizon, where Sango and Miroku's distant shouts could be heard. They had planned to split up into two groups, knowing that it would be easier to find Naraku.

It had taken little over a year, but the atypical group of travelers had finally tracked down Naraku, previously being able to destroy his minions. Their battle had been long and hard, but finally the jewel shards were almost completely in Naraku's hands, the last shard being captured by Naraku's latest detachment, Hakudoushi and his demon horse Entei. The small fraction that Kagome had managed to keep away from Naraku's prying hands was swinging upon her neck, hidden beneath her blouse.

After having to see his father's grave once again, Inu yasha was ready to destroy Naraku and reclaim the shikon no tama. His desire to become a youkai had long since dissolved, and he merely wished for Naraku to die so he could avenge Kikyo's second death. After she had been flung into Naraku's miasma at Mt. Hakurei and had finally found death, Inu yasha had been saddened and angered. His need for revenge towards Naraku had grown tenfold and now was the hour of his vengeance…

"Naraku is approaching." Kagome's soft voice penetrated the eerie calm the lake brought. Not a creature seemed to occupy the lake, not a single ripple was thrown across the perfect surface of the water. The moon reflected brightly on the water's edge, like a mirror. Shadows lurked beneath the liquid, its murky depths unknown and vague.

"I know…" he replied, his ears perked for the slightest of movements. From his position he could hear Kagome's thundering heartbeat, her haggard, uneven breathing, and the tightening of her hands upon her bow and arrow. "It will be over soon, Kagome. Make sure you're not seen." He didn't turn to face her, but knew that she had nodded.

Suddenly, a large boomerang emerged from the trees surrounding the lake followed by their archenemy and the thrower of the weapon. Inu yasha cast Kagome a look before he leapt from his hiding place, grabbing Tessaiga's hilt and wielding it in front of him. The rusty blade ignited into a flame before the large fang was visible. The soft fur near the hilt prevented the pulsing power from cutting the wielder. Inu yasha's golden eyes, alit with the thrill of battle, locked onto Naraku and the dark hanyou's onyx eyes widened at the unexpected sight of the other hanyou.

Kagome readied her bow, waiting for the proper moment to release it. Sango grabbed her weapon as it returned to her and charged towards their enemy. At the same moment, Inu yasha charged forward, seeming to skip across the calm surface of the water, his Tessaiga in a battle ready position. Naraku's onyx eyes surveyed his predicament before he unleashed his green tentacles, the slimy appendages grabbing Sango's weapon and Inu yasha's leg.

Kagome seized her chance and released her weapon. The pointed arrow ignited into a bright pink light and went whizzing towards Naraku, cutting through the air at a remarkable speed. It sliced through Naraku's tentacles, releasing Sango and Inu yasha, who both sprung an attack once they had regained their footing. Inu yasha growled and swung his sword, cutting through the tentacles.

Naraku cackled and swung a tentacle at Sango, succeeding in knocking her into the lake, her body hitting the water at an odd angle and causing waves of water to lap at the shore. Kagome cringed at the sickening slap of flesh against water and readied another arrow, aiming it at the soft glow of the shikon no tama, which Naraku held somewhere among his clothing. Why he had not used it already was unknown and Kagome licked her lips in concentration, her eyes steadying on the light of the jewel, her fingers poised to release the tight string that held her arrow taut.

Inu yasha's sword swung behind him as he readied his kaze no kizu. His ears twitched wildly and his golden eyes never left his target. With a renewed anger, the hanyou swung his sword over his head, four blades of energy rushing towards the dark hanyou. Naraku tried to dodge the attack but soon the bladed wind cut into his body, causing a small gasp of pain to escape him. His body collapsed and fell into the lake, his head having been decapitated. Inu yasha let out a sigh or relief and watched as Sango climbed from the lake, using her Hiraikotsu as a support.

Kagome let a small sigh escape her and relaxed her hold on the bow. She began to stand before Inu yasha's head whipped towards her. "Stay down," he called to her and Kagome stood in a daze, confused at the hanyou's words. That is until a low rumbling caused ripples to scatter across the lake's surface and the wind blew through the trees. Cautiously she kneeled behind the rock she'd taken refuge near and awaited whatever was to happen. Suddenly the lake water sprung high into the air, like a fountain, its silvery blue droplets falling down to earth, hitting the trees, the ground, and the two warriors who stood as rigid as a board. Inu yasha ignored the bitter, icy water as it splashed into his hair and ran down his cheeks and his neck, soaking his red haori. "Naraku," he hissed as the hanyou came into view, his body still cut into pieces.

Kagome turned her head away in disgust as the hanyou began to rearrange him self, sickly green spinets connecting his hacked up body back together, his head snapped into place upon his neck, the bones cracking and the muscles tensing. Sango and Inu yasha were as disgusted as Kagome, but were unable to turn away from the sickening display.

"Inu yasha," Naraku said in his mocking tone, his long drawled out speech slapping the hanyou across the face. Sango watched as the hanyou's eyes flashed red before returning to the molten gold. "Have you not discovered at this point that I am invincible? There is no possible way to kill me?"

Inu yasha growled fiercely and clutched his sword, the muscles in his arms tensed to the point that it became painful to move. His low growl carried throughout the battlefield. With the attention on the hanyou, Naraku failed to see the boomerang before it had sliced through his abdomen. Naraku chuckled again and knocked the boomerang away as it made its return to the demon slayer. With a flick of his hand, and his acidic miasma, the bone was snapped in half, one half falling dangerously close to Sango and the other into the lake's chilly waters. The wet demon slayer glared at her enemy and reached for the sword at her hip.

Inu yasha flung his sword forward, "KAZE NO KIZU!"

"Ryuuja no mai," came the counter call, as Kagura appeared from the tree line, her fan waved to the side as she pushed Inu yasha's attacks out of the way in favor of the tornados produced from her attack.

"Shit," Inu yasha cursed and grabbed Sango before Kagura's attack sliced them. He bounded away from it and watched with his bitter distaste as Naraku simply stood his ground, the tornados avoiding him.

Sango squirmed in Inu yasha's hold; not appreciating the way the Inu hanyou was treating her. With the squirming Inu yasha simply dumped her and raced towards Kagura. The wind demoness narrowed her ruby eyes and waved her fan, a gust of wind pushing against the hanyou. His silver hair whipped back behind him and his sword was nearly thrown from his grasp.

The battle proceeded much the same, with the three companions launching attacks at Naraku and his rebellious minion, Kagura. The wind witch would simply toss aside Inu yasha and Sango's attacks, while Naraku would sprout various attacks that would always strike Inu yasha in non-vital points, to the point that it was obvious he was playing with the dog demon.

"Kaze no kizu!" Inu yasha's fruitless attack charged towards Naraku once again.

"Ryuuja no mai," Kagura returned, knocking his attack to the side and watching as the tornado sliced through his arm. With a small shout of pain, Inu yasha staggered in his steps, grasping his arm tightly. Blood dripped down his body in various wounds, his eyesight was beginning to blur. He felt his breathing become uneven and his footing becoming clumsy.

Naraku chuckled and halted Kagura's attacks. He marched towards the hanyou and grasped his neck. When Sango made a charge for him, he simply knocked her aside, where she skidded into the water, once again, hitting a rock protruding from the lake's surface.

Inu yasha clawed at Naraku's arm, his Tessaiga lying pointlessly on the grassy ground, moist with his blood. His eyesight blurred to the point that everything was dark, except for the full moon that still gleamed overhead.

"You stupid hanyou," Naraku said with a smirk that Inu yasha couldn't see, "You're such a fool, to believe that you can defeat me." He squeezed Inu yasha's neck, causing a small trail of blood to drip from Inu yasha's parted lips. "Fool…I will enjoy watching you die. And when you're dead, I'll kill you're little wench…"

Inu yasha's clawing became more furious. Kagome released arrow after arrow and growled in annoyance as a simple flick of Kagura's fan knocked the arrow off course. She watched as another one of her arrows sunk into a tree's trunk. She felt an anxiety grow within her as she watched Sango float half way in the water and half way out, her eyes shut in unconsciousness. Her heart started pumping quicker, and the blood roared in her ears.

Releasing what little reason she had left, she allowed the adrenaline to overtake her and she charged towards Naraku, who was currently squeezing the life out of the hanyou who held her affections.

Kagome released another arrow, and watched with a small amount of satisfaction as the arrow sunk into Naraku's body. He gasped in surprise and released the bleeding hanyou, who fell to the ground, dead to the world due to lack of air. Kagome prayed that he was still alive and released another arrow. Kagome's blue eyes were alive with fire and revenge as she charged towards Naraku, her fear of the youkai temporarily forgotten.

"You'll die for all you've done, Naraku!" Kagome declared as she reached for another arrow. Her fingers brushed against her last one. She gulped and grasped the long stick; she had to make this count. _'I'll defeat him…I have to.'_

"Heh," Naraku seemed more amused then worried, which annoyed Kagome tremendously. Her eyes glared darkly at Naraku as she readied her bow for, what she hoped would be, the final blow.

"You may have purifying powers, little Miko," Naraku said with glee, "But you cannot defeat this body."

"Or how about a heart?" Kagome blinked and turned towards the voice that spoke. She had only a second to comprehend that it was Miroku riding Kirara before Naraku punched her and threw her to the ground. A scream of pain escaped her as she fell near Inu yasha's fallen body. His ear twitched towards her but made no move besides that. Kagome looked up at Miroku, who held what appeared to be a baby in his hand.

Kagura chuckled somewhere behind her and disappeared into the tree line. Naraku stared at the thing in Miroku's hand. "How did you get that?"

"It wasn't too hard to find Kagura and Kanna's position. Once Kagura left her spot, I searched around where she had come from and found Kanna," Miroku smirked and Kirara dropped the dead and bloody form of the white demon. Her body was maimed and disfigured, her mirror shattered and broken, yet still remaining in her arms. The only color, excluding the blood, was hidden behind her closed eyelids.

"Then I found this," Miroku said and rocked the baby in his arms. "This is your heart, isn't it Naraku?"

Naraku charged towards Miroku but the monk was ready. He threw a charm at the youkai, causing his skin to burn. This gave him enough time to dodge the slowed attack and run towards Kagome. "Kagome-sama," he said, his voice strained and rushed, "Are you injured?" At Kagome's shake of the head, he relaxed and ran towards Sango.

Kagome turned her head when she saw a twitch of movement. She watched as Inu yasha's hand twitched and grasped the rusty blade of the deformed Tessaiga. "Inu yasha," she whispered as the hanyou propped himself up unsteadily on his bloody knees. A small trail of blood ran from his mouth and he quickly wiped it away. His neck was red and bleeding as well as his chest. His arms were severely burned and his long wild hair was in clumps due to dried blood.

"Kagome, get behind the rock, wait until I tell you then shoot an arrow into my attack," Inu yasha said, his eyes never leaving Naraku's. Kagome hesitantly nodded and retreated to the rock. "Miroku!" Miroku looked up as he pulled Sango out of the water. "Throw the baby."

Nodding, the monk threw the baby towards Inu yasha, who grabbed it easily and held it in his clawed hands. "Heh, Naraku," he said, a small smirk forming on his bloody face. "It's time for you to die."

"Fool, I cannot die," Naraku said, trying to save face.

Inu yasha chuckled and threw the baby in the air, in the opposite direction of Naraku. "NOW KAGOME!" Kagome nodded and shot her arrow, just as Inu yasha released a kaze no kizu. She watched as the two attacks combined and formed Tessaiga's ultimate attack: Bakuryuuha.

Naraku made one last fruitless attack to charge Inu yasha but halted in his tracks as the baby holding his human heart, his only way of living, shattered into chucks of flesh and blood. A loud, blood-curdling scream exploded from his lips as his body began to shiver and split apart. The different youkai that made up his impure body separated and dissolved when not part of the man's body.

Inu yasha watched and turned Kagome away, holding her close to him and preventing her from seeing the disgusting and repulsive death. He held Kagome to him and was so busy comforting her that the companions failed to notice the plop that hit the water.

Moments passed when none of the companions spoke. They were deathly still, and unsure whether to believe this was reality or to assume this was another dream.

Inu yasha hesitantly released Kagome and sniffed the air; the disgusting smell of Naraku still saturated his senses, yet the scent of his death overpowering everything else. He sniffed again, still hesitant and unsure whether to really accept this as actuality instead of fantasy.

He turned towards the monk and demon slayer. The former busy treating the latter's wounds. He ripped a piece of his monk robes and tied it around Sango's head, covering the small bruise that had formed when the demon slayer came in contact with the rock.

Inu yasha's eyes met Kagome's blue oceanic ones and she nodded, a small smile on her face as she gazed at the hanyou.

Naraku…was dead.

.

.

.

Several days later, Kagome was telling the tale over to the kitsune, Shippou, who had stayed at Kaede's hut during the whole ordeal. Shippou liked the parts that involved Kagome and often had her repeat her role in the defeat of Naraku. Kanna had been killed along with most of his other minions, though Kagura was never found again. The company was still recovering from the wounds inflicted by Naraku, and Kagome was fortunate enough to only have gotten a small bump on her head and a large bruise where Naraku had struck her.

The completed jewel was placed in the shrine near Kikyo's grave, on top of the hill above Kaede's hut. The said Miko was currently serving Miroku and Sango some of her soup while Miroku busied himself with changing Sango's bandages. Miroku hadn't gotten too much damage from Naraku, having only witnessed the beginning and the ending of the fight, but Kanna had done her part in causing the monk some pain.

It still came as a shock to Kagome that Naraku was truly dead; that after all of this time, after all of their struggles, their revenge had been completed. Sango had avenged her village and brother, Miroku his father and his grandfather, Kouga and his clan, Sesshoumaru kidnapping Rin, and Inu yasha…for Kikyo and himself. Kagome's eyes softened at the thought of the healing hanyou, who sat outside amid the trees. Though Kouga and Sesshoumaru hadn't been part of the battle, they had certainly had their revenge through smaller battles leading up to the large one only several days prior. Kagome gazed out the hut window, where she could catch a glimpse of the hanyou. His neck hadn't completely healed, but besides that he was his healthy, brooding hanyou self.

Kagome stood and walked towards the hanyou's tree, a smile on her face. "Inu yasha," she greeted, calling the hanyou's attention to her. The half inu youkai turned his head towards her, a shadow casting down his face, hiding the small bruise left there. She smiled in greeting and the hanyou hopped from the tree.

"What?" he asked her with a raise eyebrow.

"Why are you out here, why don't you come inside with the others?" Kagome asked sweetly, her blue eyes gazing up at him tenderly.

The hanyou turned his eyes towards the horizon, his lips thinned into a frown and his golden eyes soft, the sun reflecting in his orbs, casting an eerie light into the irises of his eyes.

"No," he said simply and Kagome looked at him, her concern for him evident on her face.

"Are you ok?" She asked softly, her voice coming out in a small whisper. Inu yasha's ears twitched, proving that he had heard the murmur, and he continued to stare above the tree line, watching clouds float by.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Kagome pressed.

He sighed deeply and plopped down at the base of his tree. Kagome hesitantly sat down next to her. The hanyou had his arms and legs crossed as he stared sadly at the ground, his golden eyes narrowed. "It's…nothing…"

Something seemed to snap in Kagome's mind and she dug around the front of her blouse. Inu yasha cast her a hesitantly peeved look as she pulled out the pink ball-the shikon no tama.

"Here," Kagome said and grabbed the hanyou's hand. She placed the jewel in his outstretched hand and closed his clawed fingers around it. She held it for a second more than necessary before pulling away. "Now you can become a demon. That's what you wanted, right?"

"No…" Inu yasha said after a long pause and he pushed the jewel back towards Kagome, who gave him a confused look. "I don't want it any more."

Kagome's small fingers closed around the shikon and she nodded, a smile springing onto her face, a gentle and peaceful look in her eyes. Her cheeks flushed pink and she looked away from the hanyou. "I'm glad…"

"Hm?"

"I'm glad that you're not becoming a full youkai…" Kagome said, her cheeks still pink and her voice coming out in a choked whispered. "I was afraid that you wouldn't remember us if you did…"

Inu yasha had nothing to say to her reply, after all…she was right…

.

.

.

A figure slinked silently through the tree line, watery footsteps the only evidence of his presence. He slumped and slipped through the foliage dangerously slow, his red eyes glowing darkly as he made another step, his hard breathing coming out in pants. Drips of lake water fell down his figure and pooled into the footsteps he left behind. His lips turned into a smirk, as he smelled the scent of the half demon.

"Ah…Inu yasha…" the figure whispered hotly, "You may have killed my father, but I am still very much alive…" His red eyes narrowed in glee as he emerged from the forest and a small village came into view. The scent of the half demon filled his nostrils and he grinned, flashing sharp canines. "I will not rest until Naraku-Sama's death has been avenged. I shall not sleep until I have my revenge for my father's decease."

He slipped behind a tree and crawled down the hill, his body sinking into the rice paddies surrounding the village. He chuckled softly, and small bubbles escaped his mouth, rising to the surface of the rice field. "I shall fulfill his last wish…" he said with a smirk, "To make you what you fear most."

The sun began to sink into the west and a cloud passed over the rising moon. Once the moonbeams reappeared, the shadowy figure had moved on and was on his way towards the village.

.

.

.

Inu yasha rested in his tree, appearing aloof to whatever was going on inside the hut. Loud laughter and small squeals erupted from the lit rooms, and Inu yasha could hear Shippou's giggles as Kagome tickled him. It sounded like they were having a good time at least.

Inu yasha turned his head and stared out at the moon and stars. It had seemed so long ago when they started their journey to defeat Naraku…however…it had come to an end. Did that mean that Kagome was to leave him forever? What was to become of Sango and Miroku? Of Shippou? What would he do without them? He hated to admit a companionship with such humans…to have to rely on them for company, knowing that he was wanted.

He sighed deeply and closed his golden eyes. He was still in a state of shock now that Naraku was dead. Could it truly be? Had he avenged Kikyo's death…his betrayal?

He gazed off over the peaceful horizon; the others could sleep easier now…knowing that they had nothing to fear. Inu yasha sighed softly and licked his wind burned lips…

It felt like a dream. All of it.

A bush rustled behind him and Inu yasha whipped his head around. He sniffed the air hesitantly and found nothing out of the ordinary. He turned back to his original position and closed his eyes again…missing the shadow that slipped into Kaede's hut…

The shadowy figure slipped into the hut and sniffed around. The sweet scent of lavender filled his nostrils and he grinned, his white fangs glinting in the moonlight. He crept towards Kagome slowly and softly. His feet and hands padded against the ground, and his breath could barely be detected.

His red eyes widened as his gaze fell upon the jewel, hanging around Kagome's neck and resting gently against her bosom. His red eyes flashed with a lust for power and for the girl that held it.

His icy cold hand crept up and plucked the jewel from her. The beautiful pink jewel turning a deadly black once in contact with him. He licked his lips, but resisted the urge to devour the powerful jewel in his hands. Instead he flashed out of the house and out into the night air. The hanyou slept in a tree above him.

With a small roar, he leapt up and tackled Inu yasha to the ground. The hanyou snapped open his eyes and gazed up at a red-eyed Naraku. He sucked in a breath of surprise as he made contact with the ground, the shadow youkai sitting on top of him. The hanyou growled and made a swipe for the youkai, cutting across his cheek.

The newest detachment of Naraku scowled and gingerly touched his cheek. With the death of his father, he had grown weak, being created as a last resort. The moment Naraku felt his final hour drawing to a close; he let a part of him slip into the lake, waiting a few days before making its move. In short, Keanu was created.

Inu yasha hissed in pain as the Naraku look-alike grabbed his still tender neck. He closed his golden eyes and opened his mouth in a silent gasp. He was about to snap at the creature when an icy blue hand grabbed his jaw and kept it open. Inu yasha's golden eyes widened in surprise as they landed on the glimmering jewel, thick with evil…its black aura radiating.

"What are you doing?" Inu yasha managed to get through a locked jaw.

"Avenging Naraku-Sama," the creature, Keanu, replied, his red eyes narrowed in glee.

Inu yasha made a move to punch the Naraku descendent, but Keanu concealed him with his large feet. "Do not worry, hanyou, this will hurt everyone else more than it's going to hurt you!"

He started to put the jewel in his mouth. Inu yasha's golden eyes widened in shock and he tried to snap his mouth shut. The realization of this situation was dawning on him and he began to panic, his heart racing in his chest.

"I am too weak to destroy you physically, hanyou," Keanu smirked, "But I can certainly cause you deep emotional pain as you lose your humanity and the will to control yourself. Tell me, will your comrades stick by you?"

Inu yasha squeezed his eyes shut as the jewel touched the back of his throat. Bile rose in his throat and he felt as if he would throw up. At that moment he wished he would, at least then he would get this jewel out of him.

_'No,'_ he thought, his eyes squeezed shut to the point it was painful. _'How could I have let this happen!?'_

He felt the shikon no tama slide down his throat, its cool texture and surface soothing the raging fire within him. But the constant dread and panic never left him.

Keanu-no-Naraku's laughter filled his senses as he felt his humanity slipping away from him.

Naraku had truly gotten the last laugh…

Inu yasha felt his human blood evaporating and his demon senses taking over, multiplying tenfold. This couldn't be happening! What was he going to do?

…There was nothing he could do…

_'Kagome…'_


	2. Youkai's Sanity

**Nights in White Satin  
Chapter two: A Youkai's Sanity  
**By Sleepwalking Chicken  
Written: June 5, 2004  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It hurt. To feel the small glass ball slip down his throat and get lodged there was beyond painful. Excluding the fact that it's a fairly large ball of glass being shoved down your throat, it was dripping with demon energy, causing a sickening sensation to splash across Inu yasha's body and cause bile to rise in his throat. Finally, the sickening feeling of the shikon no tama in his throat disappeared and instead he was left with the empty feeling one often feels after eating too much or killing something pathetic and weak.

In a final attempt to release the power of the shikon no tama, Inu yasha let out a mighty scream as he constantly punched himself in the stomach, causing his muscular, smooth skin to turn a shade of pink in irritation.

His scream awoke his companions.

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she drew in a large gasp as the agonizing scream filled her ears. Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kirara awoke as well, looking around with wide eyes. Miroku stood first and helped Sango, Kirara already charging ahead towards the door to Kaede's hut, flames beginning to engulf her. Shippou scurried to Kagome and climbed onto her shoulder as she grabbed her bow and slung the quiver of arrows over her shoulder.

They charged out of the house and were met with the sight of Inu yasha keeling over in a fetal position, grasping his stomach as he feebly punched at it while a dark figure stood above him, a large smirk on his face and a deep, disturbing chuckle erupting from his lips.

"Who are you?" Miroku demanded as he walked forward, taking charge as a monk. He pulled out his charms and brandished them to the supposed youkai. "What is your business here?" It was an absurd question, if the series of events did not demonstrate what was going on. After all, Inu yasha was on the ground, in obvious pain and the unknown figure was blocking their way to the fallen man. "What is your business here?" Miroku said louder when the youkai did not respond.

Kagome drew an arrow and pointed the tip at the youkai. His red eyes focused on her and they flashed with amusement. A small smirk grew on his face. "Ah, so you are the miko…"

Shippou's grip on her shoulder tightened. "Kagome…he smells like Naraku."

Kagome's eyes widened and she readied her bow, firing it quickly. The youkai dodged it easily and it thudded into the tree behind him. Kagome's eyes narrowed as she drew another arrow, mindful of Shippou's position on her left shoulder.

"What have you done to Inu yasha?" Kagome demanded, and she was surprised by her own tone. "Who are you?"

"I am Keanu," the red-eyed youkai said ignoring her first question. With a smirk he observed Kagome like a wolf did a piece of meat. "My, my, my," he murmured mostly to himself before his gaze shifted to Sango, who was wearing her slayer uniform. Miroku subconsciously stepped in front of the woman, blocking her from view, but still allowing her to throw her weapon if necessary. Keanu's eyes rose in amusement. "I am here to avenge my father's death, you could say," he said after a long moment of eyeing the two females in the group.

Inu yasha writhed behind Keanu and he smirked, doing a back kick and knocking the hanyou farther away. "That little scum disposed of my father. _Killed_ him when he was in his prime," Keanu turned to glare at the hanyou but kept a well trained eye on his companions, who were poised to attack at the right moment.

Shippou's voice filled Kagome's ear, "He smells like Naraku!"

Keanu turned his gaze towards the kitsune, who 'eep'ed and hid behind Kagome's back, grasping the back of her shirt.

"A detachment of Naraku?" Sango murmured to the monk who gave a brief nod. There was no question about it; what stood before them was the remainder of an evil youkai, who's soul purpose was to avenge the fallen Naraku and kill the ones responsible for the defeat of the evil hanyou.

It was when Kagome's senses rose in defense that she realized something. She had grown so used to the familiar glow of a shikon shard or, at this particular time, the complete shikon no tama, that she had failed to realize until now that the glowing ball was no longer positioned around her neck but was instead behind Keanu. More specifically, where Inu yasha's body lay, where a right hand continued to bunch at his stomach, which was now bleeding, the skin broken. It was then that she saw the glow of the shikon in Inu yasha's throat. That meant one of two things. Either he was turning human, or something else.

Kagome's eyes narrowed and she drew another arrow, firing it quickly as it lodged into Keanu's arm. "What did you do to Inu yasha?" she screamed as Keanu's arm evaporated into nothing, the arrow's purifying energy preventing him from regenerating said appendage.

Keanu, pleased that his efforts had been recognized, grinned and shrugged with his remaining arm, "I simply did what my Lord Naraku would have wanted."

The others, who were unable to recognize the glow of the shikon, were conscious of the fact Inu yasha was in pain, but were not aware of the position of the jewel.

But they were soon distracted when Keanu began to glow and evaporate; much like his arm had done after Kagome's assault. His chuckles rang through the otherwise silent village as his red eyes focused on each member of their group, lingering the same amount of time, and his smirk growing large every time. "My time has come," he said as he stared at Miroku then to Sango. Kirara positioned herself in front of the humans causing Keanu's laugh to become louder and his smirk to widen. "I have fulfilled my duty and now it is time that I accompany my father," he continued to fade away, looking nothing more than a shadow, his eyes landed on Kagome and stayed there, before his smirk turned into a full blown grin. "Farewell."

Then he was gone, his sickening cackles the only evidence that he'd ever been there at all.

Throwing aside her weapon, Kagome raced towards Inu yasha and threw herself onto him. "Inu yasha!" she whispered into his hair, the silver-white strands slipping over her cheek like satin. She grabbed his shoulders and moved to turn him over, but his whole body tensed and a large growl met Kagome's ears.

It was then that Kagome focused on the shikon no tama, its once pink and pure glow a deep, evil black color, its aura radiating wickedness. At that moment, Kagome felt something overtake her as she sat, leaned against Inu yasha as his body tensed and convulsed beneath her. She closed her eyes tightly and focused all her healing energy towards the jewel, lodged deep within Inu yasha.

As Kagome focused her energy, the shikon no tama was purified for the last time.

Kagome felt the presence of the familiar pink jewel disappear until she could no longer make out the glow of the jewel.

Inu yasha fell still beneath her, yet his body was still tense, a small pool of blood collecting beneath him where he had been beating himself.

Kagome felt the others run up to her as she feebly stood, backing away from Inu yasha, who continued to lay there. The silence was broken when Shippou spoke,

"He smells different."

"How so?" Sango asked softly, as she stared at the still Inu yasha.

"I don't know…" Shippou whimpered. "He just smells different." Kirara mewed in agreement after she took a sniff of the hanyou.

"Does he smell like he was poisoned or injured by Keanu?" Miroku asked as he tried to figure out what was wrong with Inu yasha.

"No, it smells familiar, though. I don't think it has to do with Naraku or Keanu." Shippou hopped closer to Inu yasha and smelled the prone man. He reeled back in shock his eyes wide. "He's-"

But Shippou didn't have time to finish his sentence because Inu yasha was moving. Everyone's attention snapped to the fallen man as he struggled to sit up, using his arms to boost himself up. He coughed lightly and his hair fell over his face. He stood up as tall as he could without irritating his injury and stared at his friends.

The group let in a collected gasp.

The thing that everyone was painfully aware of was the fact that Inu yasha's dog ears were missing. Instead, there were ears on the side of his head. He stared at his friends with a curious gaze before his eyes widened in realization of what had just happened. He spun around, his silver-white hair whipping around him as he tried to locate Keanu, only to discover with a sniff of his nose that he was gone.

Kagome stared at what had once been the hanyou Inu yasha. No, instead she was looking upon an Inu yasha with pointed ears, two jagged, purple lines, one on each cheek, long fangs just barely poking out from his mouth, long, and deadly looking claws on each finger and thumb. But what surprised her the most was not the fact that Inu yasha was in his youkai form, but the fact he was sane in his youkai form.

His eyes.

His beautiful golden eyes still remained; however there was no mistaking the rim of red that surrounded the molten gold, almost invisible unless you truly looked.

But the message was clear:

The shikon had done its damage.

Inu yasha stared at his companions for a long moment before staring at his right hand. He bit his lip and closed his eyes before thrusting his hand into his stomach. Kagome let out a loud screech of surprise before rushing forward and grabbing his hand. "Inu yasha!" she shrieked, causing the said boy to cringe. "Stop it! What are you doing?"

For a brief moment Kagome feared that he would not be able to speak, that perhaps the jewel had done more on the inside instead of just the outside. But soon his voice, smoother and calmer than it had ever been in his human form whispered,

"I have to get it out."

Kagome was puzzled slightly by this. Hadn't Inu yasha always dreamed of being a youkai? But he had refused because of his desire to remain sane, now here he stood as a youkai in his right mind…but he wanted to get it out?

His hand wrenched inside him, searching for the jewel. Kagome suppressed a shriek for the sake of his hearing and grabbed his hand with both of her human ones. Tears collected in her eyes at the self mutilation and she shook her head frantically. "It's gone, Inu yasha, its gone," she whispered to him, knowing he could hear her.

His body tensed and he allowed Kagome to remove his hand. With his eyes turned downward he slowly collapsed to his knees and stared at the grassy fields, then the darkened sky, seeing it all in a new light, seeing it with increased clarity. But at that moment, he would have preferred to be blind.

"No…" he whimpered.

Kagome collapsed next to him and hugged him tightly. "Its gone…"

A sob racked her body, "I'm sorry."

.

.

.

Kagome stared out past the village, towards the Goshinboku, where Inu yasha was most probably waiting out the day. Ever since his change had overtaken him, two days prior, he had been shunned by the villagers as a monster and a common thief. Thus, he had spent his days in the God Tree, far enough away from the village to keep the people happy, but close enough to ensure that he could protect Kagome if ever the need should arise.

Kagome and the rest of their companions had gone to visit him often, but he had refused to leave the tree he resided in, and Kagome didn't have the heart to 'sit' him for fear of upsetting him even more and setting him down into the hole of depression of which he had found himself sinking deeper and deeper into.

She had explained the situation to Kaede, who in turn had prayed for the youkai -who was no longer a hanyou- and would make the poor soul some food for Kagome to bring to him. At this moment in time, Kagome was awaiting Kaede to finish the food she was preparing for the inu youkai.

Kaede emerged from her hut with a bowl of soup and handed it to Kagome. "Give Inu yasha my regards," she said with her heavy accent as her good eye watched Kagome nod and begin her trek towards the outskirts of the village.

"I will, thank you Kaede-bachan," Kagome said kindly and set out towards Inu yasha.

Meanwhile, Inu yasha was in his tree. With his new heightened senses, he was able to hear the heartbeats of the birds in the branches above him, and the padding of forest creatures as they scurried about. It was all very annoying and hard getting used to. As a hanyou, he'd gone his whole life with senses that were better than a human's, but youkai senses were much better than a hanyou's, not to mention distracting. It was hard to concentrate on your thoughts when you can hear a bird flapping by in the wind.

He sighed sadly as he stared at the sky. He knew what he was. Yet it was so hard to accept. Why was it that he was forced to become a youkai? Not too long ago, he'd be thrilled, but now…now he was immortal. Kagome was mortal. He sighed depressingly. Kagome would outage him, while he would forever more carry the scars she would eventually leave behind.

"Inu yasha?" Her voice filtered through the forest. Funny, he hadn't heard her come up, perhaps he was finally getting used to this superior youkai senses and therefore could concentrate on depressing thoughts instead of those approaching him? He mentally snorted, that couldn't be too good….

"What?" he yelled from his position in his tree, knowing that Kagome didn't have these 'superior senses' he used to brag about but could now see that what he once had was nothing compared to this. He could smell her _feelings._ That was certainly odd.

"I have food," she yelled back. He knew that. He'd smelled it.

"I'm not hungry," he answered back, not wanting her to see him in his youkai state. It was embarrassing. He was even more of a freak than he used to be. At least as a hanyou he could go to Kagome's time with a simple hat placed over his head. Now he had his fangs poking out of his mouth, his claws dangerously long, his eyes rimmed with red, purple stripes and pointed ears. How was he supposed to hide that? He wasn't, that's what.

Plus, now that the shikon no tama was gone, Kagome couldn't return home, or else she wouldn't be able to return. That thought alone made his heart clench in his chest. He wondered if she knew of the plight they were about to face concerning the time well.

"Please just eat, Inu yasha," Kagome's pleading voice reached him. "You haven't eaten at all since yesterday morning. I'm worried."

"Leave it there, then." Truth be told, he hadn't eaten in ages. The breakfast had been dumped out in a bush, his appetite having left him since that dreadful night. He hadn't wanted to worry Kagome so he had taken the food, but hated having to waste it, and the fact that the smell lingered in the bush for a while, until it had rained yesterday evening.

"Inu yasha…" Her voice was pleading. If she wanted him to eat so bad, why didn't she just sit him? The Gods knew that that's what she always did when she couldn't win her own battles.

"You don't want to look at me," he snapped and crossed his arms, though he knew Kagome couldn't see this gesture.

Then he heard Kagome laugh quietly. "Inu yasha, you should know that I don't care, you should know that you'll always be Inu yasha to me." her voice was soft and gentle. "Come down and eat, please?"

With a defeated sigh he stood in his branch and jumped, descending from the tree and landing beside Kagome, his head down. How could she stand to look at him? He had lost his humanity.

Kagome tenderly touched his shoulder and forced him to sit down, where she handed him the soup, which turned out to be a recreation of ramen, even though it lacked the futuristic touch that his beloved ramen held. He ate it up greedily, conscious of the fact that Kagome was watching him carefully.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in silence between them, both content in the other's presence. Though Inu yasha's mind still weighed with his drastic change and other thoughts that continued to linger in his mind. What was he to do next?


	3. Murdering of a Blood Tie

**Nights in White Satin  
Chapter Three: Murdering of a Blood Tie  
**Written by: Sleepwalking Chicken  
Written: July 27, 2004  
  
.

.

.

"He still hasn't come down," Kagome said sadly as she gazed out past the village where the God Tree towered above the other foliage. She was sitting on the porch outside of Kaede's hut with Sango, explaining the dilemma they were currently facing. Kagome stared down at the tea she was drinking with one of her best friends. "And I don't know what to do…" she whispered softly.

Sango nodded sympathetically and looked over at where Kagome was looking, her maroon eyes focusing on the god tree as well. "There's nothing we really can do for him, though…"

"I know. I just wish he'd let me help him, let me in…" Kagome sighed and shook her head. "He's been so quiet and reserved lately; I'm really worried about him."

"He has undergone a drastic change, Kagome," Sango said lightly and gently touched her friend's shoulder. "The best you can do is to continue what you're doing. Reassuring him. He doesn't listen to me or Miroku, but he certainly listens to you." Sango smiled and laughed quietly. "He just needs a friend right now."

"Yeah…I know…" Kagome sighed.

"Kagome…" The said girl looked up at her friend and their gazes met. "Only Inu yasha can overcome this."

.

.

.

Inu yasha watched the sun sink into the west with a heavy heart. The sky was alit with flames of red and oranges as the sun's rays sunk down under the horizon, disappearing until daylight. Inu yasha glanced at the moon, already visible now that the sun was sinking. Soon, its uncanny light would cast shadows upon the earth like it did every night.

His golden eyes reflected the sun's dying fire and he let out a small sigh. He still remained stationary in the God Tree, his motivation to do anything dimming to a complete halt now that Kagome was the only one who visited him. Truth be told, she was the only one he'd talk to. His golden gaze strayed from the sun as it sunk into the mountains and instead stared at the now darkening sky, where thousands of stars were beginning to sparkle.

_'They're so much __clearer__ now,'_ he mused, _'I don't think I'll ever get used to this.'_ That thought soon brought about the familiar depression he'd dug himself into for the past week now.

That is until the delicate and beautiful scent of Kagome hit his senses full force, making him snap out of his brooding thoughts and instead focus on the girl who was currently walking towards the tree, in the dark.

_'Ignorant woman, doesn't she know what lives in this fucking forest?'_ Inu yasha thought to himself as he strained his ears for any sound that might be a potential danger to Kagome. Hearing none, he awaited Kagome's arrival.

"I'm not hungry," he called as soon as he knew she was within hearing distance. The girl paused in her steps before trudging forward once again.

"I don't care, you're eating," she said crossly as she marched up to him. She stared up at where she guessed Inu yasha was and narrowed her eyes. "I know you haven't been eating, don't you care?"

"No." He snarled, "If I did, I would obviously be eating, you stupid bitch."

Kagome was silent and the hidden fire in her eyes extinguished to a little flame as she lightly bowed her head, staring at the food she had brought for the hanyou. "Look, Inu yasha," she said calmly. "I guess I will never understand what you're going through," she began carefully, "but, please, don't do this to yourself." Her grip tightened on the tray the food was placed on. "I really don't want you to hurt yourself like you are, I'm really worried about you…you're my friend, and I hope you think I'm you're friend. I just don't want something bad to happen to you…"

Inu yasha said nothing, simply staring at the darkening horizon.

"I guess you don't want to talk," Kagome said meekly and set down the tray at the base of the God tree. She looked up into the darkened limbs of the Goshinboku. "Please eat, Inu yasha."

She turned and began walking away, leaving Inu yasha in his tree, pouting. After a few moments he jumped down and stared at the food. "Kagome wait," he called. Kagome paused in her descent down the hill leading towards the village and turned to look at him. "I'll eat," he grumbled.

"What? I didn't hear you," Kagome said with a raised eyebrow. She cautiously walked back towards him, her hands behind her back and her head tilted.

Inu yasha scowled, knowing that she was just trying to help, but still feeling annoyed. "I'll eat the fucking food if it will make you feel better," he grumbled.

Kagome smiled and nodded, "Ok then. Eat."

Grumbling, Inu yasha ate the food that Kagome gave him.

.

.

.

"Why don't you come back to the village with me?" Kagome asked after he was done eating. Inu yasha paused and stared at his outstretched feet, the tanned skin dirtied by dirt and mud.

"No," he said, and his eyes saddened. If he still had his dog ears, they would have drooped.

"Inu yasha…" Kagome whispered and gently touched his shoulder, strands of his silken white hair caught between her fingers. Slowly, she ran her fingers down, pulling the white strands with her, fixing any snarls or tangles she ran into. The silky hair slipped from her fingers as she reached the bottom, all the while Inu yasha watching in fascination.

_'How can you stand to be so close to me?'_ he asked silently.

"I can't go down there ever again, Kagome," Inu yasha said crossly. "They feared and hated me as a hanyou, now I'm a youkai. They're humans. I don't belong there; I'm not supposed to be near them."

"You're near me," Kagome's soft words reached his ears. Inu yasha's breath hitched in his throat. "Your father was near your mother," she said even softer, as if afraid to strike a nerve within Inu yasha. The inu youkai remained silent. Kagome bowed her head. "I'll stay out here with you."

Inu yasha let out a small sigh.

"If you want me to leave…" Kagome said quietly, "I'll leave you alone."

"No…stay…" Inu yasha couldn't stand the thought of Kagome leaving him alone. _'Alone…'_ it was such a horrible word; it rang through his head and made his heart stop beating.

Perhaps it was because he knew he'd be alone one day.

Inu yasha quickly scooped up Kagome and jumped into the God tree, revealing a small shriek of surprise from the schoolgirl. He positioned himself in the tree with the girl in his arms. Kagome sat ridged in his arms before relaxing enough to lean against his strong chest.

"Inu yasha…" Kagome said quietly and breathed in his woodsy scent. "You shouldn't think that you have to stay away from the village. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kaede…me…we're all worried about you." Kagome turned in his arms so that she was straddling the large tree branch. She stared him squarely in the eyes, the blue orbs dancing like fire, staring down the golden gaze.

_'But why…?'_ he thought to himself as Kagome continued to stare at him. He could see so many emotions in those eyes, so many uncertainties and all her strengths. _'Why do you stand by me when I'm like this…? I'm a youkai now, I'm a blood thirsty youkai…I'll betray you someday. I no longer have my humanity. My humanity. My human side…what connected me to you…it's gone…it's all gone…' _

Kagome sighed when he didn't say anything and leaned forward against his chest, her hands lightly touching his shoulders and her head resting underneath his chin. Inu yasha wrapped his arms around her and stared off towards the now completely dark horizon, bright stars twinkling before being covered by dark, black clouds. He closed his golden eyes tightly and clenched his jaw.

_'I can never be close to Kagome. It will only destroy her…I'm a youkai now. I'm just like Sesshoumaru…I'm just like my brother…I've destroyed the one thing that made me different from him. I've destroyed my mother's blood__…__'_ That startling realization caused a pain to run through him, like a bucket of ice cold water had been dumped on top of him. He was no longer aware of the girl in his arms, or the sturdy tree beneath him, or the dark sky. All he could focus on was one thing.

_'I've killed my mother…'_

.

.

.

Kagome awoke the next morning in Kaede's hut. She blinked in surprise and sat up, puzzlement evident in her eyes. Hadn't she been in the tree with Inu yasha? Startled, she looked around for the said youkai, but couldn't find him. Instead, she was met with the one-eyed gaze of Kaede.

"Kaede-bachan?" Kagome asked as she stood, "Good morning. Um…have you seen Inu yasha?"

"Nay, child, I assume he's still in the Goshinboku," Kaede said gravely as she scooped breakfast into a bowl and handed it to Kagome. Kagome sighed deeply and brushed her black hair behind her ear.

"Drat," Kagome mumbled, "I was hoping he'd gotten over his fear of being seen by others…"

"Apparently not," Kaede said, frowning. "Did Inu yasha eat?"

"Yes," Kagome said, her dampened mood slightly lifting when she remembered. "I watched him," Kagome shook her head, "He wasn't happy about it though. Then I offered to stay with him, and he agreed. I must have fallen asleep…"

"And woken up here," Kaede said and nodded sitting down in front of the fire pit. "Aye, Inu yasha has undergone much trauma in his life, but he has never reacted like this."

"No, he hasn't," Kagome agreed and sat across from the old woman. "He normally just covers up his feelings. In a way he is; he won't even talk to me…" Kagome said sadly, "He always seems lost in thought and so…sad…it's so ironic, too, because he was always talking about how he wanted to become a full youkai. Now he is, and he isn't happy."

"Nay, he isn't," Kaede agreed.

"I just wish I could help him," Kagome said, feeling the beginnings of tears on the back of her eyes, "I hate being so helpless, I hate seeing him like this." Kagome pulled her knees up towards her chest and hugged her legs to her, trying to resist the urge to cry. She had to be strong…for Inu yasha's sake.

Kaede furrowed her brow and stared at the small fire that separated her from Kagome. Her old, beady eye seemed unfocused and concentrated as she tapped her lip in contemplation.

"Perhaps there is," Kaede said and a small smile graced her lips.

.

.

.

Inu yasha stood on the hill leading down to the village, the wind whipping his long, white hair behind him, his golden eyes, rimmed with the deadly crimson red, staring at the small wooden huts down far below, beyond the rice paddies. His hands clenched into fists as he took a deep breath.

_'I am no longer the Inu yasha Kagome knows,'_ he told himself, refusing to believe otherwise. _'I have killed the only thing that made me human. I have destroyed a blood tie to my mother…I will eventually betray my friends…my companions…my Kagome.'_ He took a deep breath as he stared at Kaede's hut, where he knew Kagome was eating; preparing the meal she'd soon deliver him. _'I must protect her from this incomplete me. I will not allow myself to get close to Kagome ever again.'_

He snapped his eyes shut and resisted the urge to howl out all the emotions running through him. "I have to push Kagome away…"


	4. Path Unfolding

**Nights in White Satin  
Chapter four: Path Unfolding  
**Written by: Sleepwalking Chicken  
Written: August 12, 2004  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.

"Are you saying that there is a way to reverse what the shikon no tama has done to Inuyasha?" Kagome asked hopefully, barely able to contain her excitement at the opportunity of saving the depressed youkai.

"Aye, that's exactly what I'm saying. Of course, I'm not sure if it will truly work or not," Kaede said as she observed the frantic schoolgirl, her blue eyes shinning brightly with unshed tears. Hope glimmered in Kagome's oceanic orbs as she grasped every word Kaede said.

"Tell me," Kagome whispered, her blue eyes staring at Kaede.

"It's simply a rumor I heard many years ago. At that time, I thought nothing of it, simply believing it was nothing more than a travelers' fairy tale. However, to the North, on the most northern island, there is rumored to be a hidden mountain, invisible to the naked eye, a holy mountain that no one has visited for centuries. It is said that in the mountain, a simple relic resides upon an altar. It is believed that the relic can grant the beholder their deepest desire. If Inuyasha truly wishes to become a hanyou once again, he simply must ask it from the relic."

"That's all?" Kagome asked in wonderment. The schoolgirl had been expecting something much more complex than that. However, now armed with this new knowledge, the little flame of hope within her burst into a fire that could not be quenched. "I have to go tell Inuyasha!"

"It's simply a rumor, child, we have no way of telling if it's real or not," Kaede warned.

"It's worth a try, Kaede," Kagome said with a large smile as she zipped out of the hut.

The girl ran quickly towards where her youkai friend resided, itching to tell Inuyasha the good news; the new hope.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called as she journeyed into the woods, one hand shielding her eyes from the sun as she ran to the Goshinboku. "Inuyasha? Are you here?" When she received no answer Kagome felt a small bucket of water being thrown over her flame, though the fire kept burning. Squaring her shoulders, she tilted her head back and searched for the silent youkai. "Inuyasha!"

"What?" his voice suddenly snapped, a thin layer of annoyance lacing the Inuyasha-like greeting.

"Inuyasha, come down here!" Kagome called, a bright smile on her face.

"Why should I?" he asked snidely. Kagome paused in her calling to give the tree a curious glance. Why was Inuyasha acting differently? He sounded like his old self now, instead of the depressed youkai who was trying to regain whatever humanity he may still have.

"Because I have some good news!" Kagome smiled and giggled _'I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico.' _Kagome had an urge to say this out loud, but she had a very strong feeling the man in the tree branches above her would not get it in the least.

"You can tell me without me coming down. Go away," he snarled.

Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha, get down here this minute or I'll…you know, into the next generation!" Kagome fumbled over her sentence in an attempt to not say 'sit'.

"Feh," came his classic reply as he descended from the tree, his golden eyes narrowed and his arms crossed over his chest. Kagome knew better though, Inuyasha was trying to cover up the hurt he'd been faced with in the days past.

Kagome smiled brightly as the youkai came into view, and she rocked back and forth on her heels. "I have very good news."

"Yeah, what?" Inuyasha snapped and averted his gaze, the golden eyes looking towards the horizon instead of the girl. For a brief moment Kagome could have sworn she saw a flash of regret dance across his eyes, and she didn't doubt that that's what he was feeling; but soon it was gone and his anger returned.

"Well, if you'll stop acting like this, I'll tell you," Kagome said and lightly touched his shoulder. He jerked away. Kagome stared as he took a few steps away from her. Recoiling her hand she blinked. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." He said it so simply, like he was striving to use the smallest amount of words as possible. Suddenly realization hit Kagome.

"Are you…ignoring me?" she asked as her eyes widened and a small amount of dread crept within her. She felt tears prickle the back of her eyes, but refused to let them fall.

"No."

"You are," she whispered and watched as Inuyasha walked away.

.

.

.

Several days later found Kagome sitting sadly near the rice patty fields, the water swirling around as long green shoots shot out of the liquid. She feebly held a stick as she stirred it along the water's edge. She let out a sigh.

_'Three days now. Where is Inuyasha?'_ she wondered with a frown. _'Why is he ignoring me? Avoiding me? What did I do?'_ Kagome scrunched up her brows in thought. _'Was I annoying him when I brought him food? Oh, for crying of loud, why would that bother him? The stupid guy needs to eat, or else he'll become weak. Duh. Besides, that wouldn't cause him to ignore me completely, would it?' _

She tilted her head back and stared at the sky, the stick falling out of her hand as she used it to support her weight as she leaned back. _'Maybe I said something that insulted him? But he wouldn't run away because of that. He'd pout for a few hours and then be over it…So what is it?' _She felt like screaming. Since when had Inuyasha become this confusing to her?

Standing, Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, _'Fine then; be that way, you stupid puppy. I'll be waiting until you get back and then I'll sit you until your back breaks.'_

Kagome looked sadly at her feet as she began to walk back towards Kaede's village. _'Please come back soon. I'm really worried about you, Inuyasha…'_

.

.

.

Deep within Inuyasha's forest, high up in the tree's limbs, sat a figure clad in red. Golden eyes peered towards the horizon and silver hair swayed in the wind. He let out a small, painful sigh as his claws dug into the bark of the tree branch he resided in. the painfully sharp claws cut away the soft wood of the branch as he idly carved characters into the branch. He let out another sigh as his fingers traced the hiragana for Kagome's name. _'Ka…go…me…'_ The 'ka' looked much like the sound it represented, the 'go' just two parallel lines with two little nicks at the top. His favorite was the 'me' because of its loopy design. Slash line and then a large loop over it.

He shook his head and stopped his carving. It was too hard. Who knew that pushing Kagome away was so damn hard? He'd had to run away in order to not throw himself at her feet and feast upon her sympathy. He despised pity, but when Kagome was there to comfort him, things seemed more tolerable.

He stared at the branch he'd destroyed with his feverish tracings. _'Kagome…I'm so sorry…I'm so very sorry…'_ he thought as he stared at the multiple 'Kagomes' traced into the bark. _'Forgive me; I don't want to hurt you. But I have to.'_

Images of Kagome flashed in front of him as he closed his eyes to sleep. Kagome crying, Kagome screaming, Kagome dying, Kagome hurt, Kagome bleeding, Kagome falling…Kagome dying.

He jolted upright in his branch, nearly knocking himself out of it with the sheer force he'd used. Slightly shivering, he rested his back against the tree again and closed his eyes to sleep.

Kagome dying.

He snapped his eyes open as he was plagued with another image of Kagome dead. He rubbed his eyes and tried to get the image away from him. After a long moment of only breathing, he closed his eyes again.

Death.

"What the hell is this?" Inuyasha snarled to no one. Why was he plagued with these images.

_'Go away, you stupid images; Kagome's fine. I'm protecting her from myself. If I can't protect her from me, who can I protect her from?'_ he reassured himself and closed his eyes.

A large youkai dug his claws into Kagome as she screamed his name.

He jolted again and shook his head. With the sudden movement he fell from the tree, knocking his head against branches and finally hitting the ground… where a rock broke his fall.

_Kagome ran fast as she tried to dodge the attacks the large bear youkai threw at her. The youkai's lips were drawn back in a snarl as the girl screamed loudly, her blue eyes slammed in pain as one of the youkai's claws dug into her back. _

_Inuyasha stood watching as Kagome ran past him, her blue eyes opening and staring at him. A red tear fell down her cheek, the crimson liquid splashing against the ground. "Save me," she whispered pathetically._

_She turned her head again and ran faster again as the bear drew closer. More red tears fell from her eyes as she opened her mouth and screamed again. "Help me!" she screamed as another claw dug into her. _

_"Don't just stand there, help me!" She fell to the ground, her hands thrown in front of her in order to break her fall. She fell with a thud as fearful blue eyes turned towards the youkai towering above her. She held her hands in front of her face as the bear neared her._

_"No!" Inuyasha screamed as his legs responded and began to run towards the dying girl. His hand grabbed Tessaiga at his hip. Suddenly he was thrown aside, electrical shocks flying over his body. His father's sword fell beside him as he was pushed back from the sword's shield. Inuyasha's golden eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't touch his sword._

_Kagome screamed again._

_Inuyasha reached for the sword again._

_Scream. _

_Thrown aside._

_This continued until finally Kagome's screams were silenced._

A twig snapped. Kagome snapped her head up as she heard footsteps in the forest. She was currently scrunched up into a small ball at the base of the Goshinboku. She blinked her blue eyes open as a white faced Inuyasha came marching into the clearing. His golden eyes landed on her and they widened in surprise as he hurried towards her. His hands reached out and touched her shoulders. Kneeling down in front of her, he gently touched her cheeks and her hair. His golden eyes locked with her blue ones and suddenly his arms were locked around hers, pulling her into his arms. "You're ok," he murmured.

He felt Kagome wrap her arms around him. "Where have you been?" Her voice was strained with relief. "I've been so worried," she whispered as she clutched onto him.

"You're ok," he repeated. "I thought something happened to you."

"I'm fine, Inuyasha," she murmured with a smile as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm fine." A stray tear escaped her. "I'll always be fine when you're around. I promise."

_'Kagome…I'm sorry,'_ he thought sadly as he rocked her gently from side to side. _'I thought it was helping you…by going away. I need to protect you…'_

"Inuyasha," Kagome said brightly as she pulled away from the youkai's arms. She smiled brightly at him and he felt his heart stop. "Kaede thinks there may be a way to undo what the shikon no tama has done!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened and his arms flopped heavily to his side. He felt like a tremendous weight had just been lifted from her shoulders. "She does?" he asked.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head, her hands lightly touching his cheeks, the fingertips tracing the markings there. "She does," she whispered.

"Tell me, then, woman," he snarled, though he couldn't hide the excitement that resided in his voice.

Kagome gently touched his shoulders and pulled closer to him, her eyes twinkling as she told him what Kaede told her. When she finished, she let out a small laugh of triumph and hugged him tightly, her arms squeezing him tightly. "Inuyasha," she whispered, "You don't have to be sad anymore. We're going to make you better. You'll be fine, I promise." Inuyasha feebly hugged her back, just barely able to contain his gratitude for the woman that sat before him.

"Kagome…"

After a long moment of staying in each other's arms, and only a mild discomfort for Inuyasha, the two headed back towards Kaede's village, their hands lightly touching before interlocking together. Walking hand and hand, the two made it past the rice fields and towards Kaede's hut. As they approached, Inuyasha regretfully removed his hand, wishing to keep the contact, but not wanting to injure his pride.

Kagome licked her lips and sighed before entering the hut. "Minna!" she called with a bright smile, "We set out tomorrow!"

Their traveling companions looked up as Kagome and Inuyasha walked in. Sango smiled at her friend and Miroku nodded. Shippou and Kirara continued to eat like they hadn't been interrupted.

.

.

.

"Everyone, before we set out," Kagome said the next morning. The group had awoken at dawn and they had just finished eating some breakfast. Shippou still slept soundly in Sango's lap. "I think I'll head home to make sure we have everything. I'll grab some extra supplies and be back in less than an hour. I also want to tell my mom what I'm doing."

"You can't," Inuyasha said crossly from his location in the hut's corner. Kagome let out a sigh and rubbed her temples. She _knew_ there was a possibility he'd do this, but she hoped he wouldn't for the sake of their journey.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said calmly. "I'll only be gone for an hour. Just enough time to get supplies, to make our trip easier. I'll grab extra ramen," she said, saying her words carefully in hopes of making Inuyasha's decision sway.

"You can't," he repeated.

"Inuyasha," Kagome growled, her patience leaving her. "I need to go home to say goodbye to my family!"

"If you go through the well, you won't come back," Inuyasha said, a hint of sadness in his voice. Miroku and Sango watched the exchange silently, both casting glances at each other whenever their friends would speak.

"Of course I'll come back, don't worry about that." Kagome let a small sigh escape her.

"No. You won't," Inuyasha stood so that he was eye level with the schoolgirl. "The shikon no tama is gone, Kagome."

Kagome stared as realization dawned on her.

"If you jump through the well, you can never come back because you'll be stuck on the other side. The fucking jewel is inside me!"

"Inuyasha…"

"You're stuck here until this journey is over." He hated to say that. Truth be told, he wanted her to stay forever. "After I turn back, you can do what you like."


	5. Heart of Gold

**Nights in White Satin  
Chapter five: Heart of Gold**  
Written by: Sleepwalking Chicken  
Written on: August 12, 2004

.

.

.

The group waved goodbye to Kaede and set out towards the North. Kagome, with the little supplies she had left from her last visit home, had located a map and had stared at the northern island of Hokkaido for several minutes. "Well, everyone," she announced as she observed the map a second time. "Kaede said it was the northern most island, and I assumed that was Hokkaido, but there seem to be smaller islands above that. So, I figure that we'll have to be on the look out for an enchanted mountain."

"How the hell are we supposed to look out for an enchanted mountain, Kagome?" Inuyasha snarled, slightly annoyed after the brief discussion of the well.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said warningly and the hanyou quickly fell silent as they continued their trek. "We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

"Feh."

"That's the spirit, Inuyasha." Miroku grinned from his position next to Sango. The demon huntress smiled slightly and shook her head.

"We'll figure something out," she said with a smile before shooting Miroku a warning glance when his hand began to stray.

Shippou, who occupied Kagome's shoulder, stared at the horizon, a bored expression on his face. "I hope this doesn't take too long," he muttered, only heard by Kagome.

They walked for several hours, a strive in their steps as a new journey unfolded before them. The search for the shards had grown dull, their motivation to move on was wavering and their moral was low. However, now, armed with the hope of their friend's happiness returning, they covered more ground. Inuyasha allowed them to rest, no longer were they pushed for time, no longer were they living in fear. This journey started out as an improvement as opposed to what they had to travel for before.

As they settled down for the night, aches in their feet, Inuyasha took to the tree in order to scout out the area they were camping. His gaze shifted from the darkening sky to Kagome's droopy gaze. The schoolgirl yawned and snuggled into her sleeping bag.

The others soon followed and the ambers of the fire soon died out into nothing but an unearthly glow.

Closing his eyes he allowed himself to rest.

_Kagome's scream._

Inuyasha snapped his eyes open as the images bombarded him again. The dream was what had led him to return to Kagome, and though he tried desperately to hold her at arm's length, it grew increasingly hard as she rekindled his spirit. But why were these images haunting him? Was it a premonition? Or was his mind playing tricks on him?

He let out a sigh and forced the images away. They didn't come back and before he even realized it, he was asleep and dreaming a dream similar to what he'd witnessed a night before.

_He stood at the base of the mountain. Its towering summit seemed to reach the sky. Four figures stood before him: one had a blue silhouette, one green, the other red and the last one a deep, milky white. _

_"What the hell is this?" he heard himself say as he looked around. His eyes widened when he saw Miroku and Sango on the ground, the deep green grass, once lush with life, darkened to a sickening red._

_"Inuyasha…" he turned at the sound of his name and found Kagome, holding Shippou tenderly in her arms. "How could you?"_

_"What…?"_

_"How could you kill them?" Kagome asked as crimson tears ran down her cheeks. "Don't we mean anything to you? How could you?"_

_"No, I didn't…"_

_"How?"__ Shippou whispered, his green eyes staring darkly at Inuyasha._

_Birds flew from the trees all around him; their beaks open as they let out furious cries of anguish and pain. Inuyasha stared at them and stared at his claws. They were stained red. "No," he said; his eyes widened._

_"How could you?" came a third voice and he turned to see himself with black hair and lavender eyes. "How could you cast me aside like this?" He held out Tessaiga in his right hand. "Did I mean nothing to you? How could you throw me away? How could you throw mother away?"_

_A silver dog appeared at his human's self's feet, his ears dropped and his golden eyes sad as he stared up at Inuyasha. The puppy whimpered pathetically and ran away, a sad howl erupting from his mouth._

_"Wait!" he heard himself yell out._

_"How could you?" his human self asked as he walked towards Kagome. Kagome, still crying scarlet tears, cowered away from his human half as he pulled his sword out. The sword transformed, which confused Inuyasha (for he could not transform his sword as a human), and watched as his human half stabbed Kagome._

_"No… stop this!" Inuyasha screamed as he clutched his head, feeling like he was going to have a headache. "Stop it! Leave her alone! Leave me alone!"_

_The dreamscape shifted; as if made of water, it dissolved and fell below him, leaving him in absolute darkness. He quivered where he stood and his gaze darted around, searching this shadow realm for some way to get back. Suddenly, the world seemed to come to life; a lone mirror floated in front of him, its shimmering surface reflecting back at him. It seemed like he was in a cave, where the mirror floated over a rock, the floor beneath him appeared to look like ice._

_"Where…is this place?" he whispered. Outside he saw the waxing moon, its surface casting shadows across the land. He shook his head furiously. "**What is this place**?"_

_"It's a haven," Kagome whispered beside him. He stared at her, unsure as to when she'd appeared. "Trials face us, Inuyasha."_

_"I know…"_

_"It will all be fine in the end."_

_"I know…" he repeated._

_"Inuyasha-sama," she murmured and inched closer to him. Inuyasha paled. "Inuyasha-sama, Inuyasha-sama," suddenly she was at him, her nose digging into his cheek._

"Inuyasha-sama!" chanted a small voice. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and he slapped his cheek. Myouga, the flea, flopped down into his open palm.

"Myouga-jiji," he snarled his greeting.

"Inuyasha-sama, so it is true," Myouga declared as he licked the remainder of Inuyasha's blood into him. "You have become a full demon. But you are still sane, how?"

Inuyasha scowled and huffed, turning his face away. "Just lucky, I guess."

"Inuyasha-sama, this is great news indeed." the little parasite jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "Your dream has been realized and now you are still in your right mind."

"It was a mistake, jiji, it wasn't meant to happen," Inuyasha snapped as he glared at the mountains in the distance. "We're going to the North to change me back," he sighed.

"Is there some way to help you in the north, my lord?" Myouga asked skeptically, his little flea brain trying to comprehend this new information.

"Yeah, there's supposed to be some mystic mountain that can grant my deepest desire, or something." Inuyasha shrugged. "The others are sleeping now." It wasn't so much a fact as it was a dismissal. Myouga, wasting no time, hopped down to his traveling companions in hopes of feasting on her blood. Inuyasha returned to his slumber, though a dread was left in his heart. Would he dream again?

The answer was yes.

_The bear youkai snarled down at Inuyasha, who stood in the way of Kagome. "Step aside," he snarled as he glared at the inu youkai._

_"You won't touch her," Inuyasha snarled back as he reached for Tessaiga at his hip. The sword batted his hand aside like it was nothing more than a fly. He clenched his fists as Kagome's grip tightened on him. "Kagome…"_

_"I'm here for you, Inuyasha," she murmured._

_Inuyasha turned his gaze back at the bear youkai, who looked more annoyed than he did hungry._

_His claws raised and slashed at Inuyasha, who yelped in pain as he was batted aside. A wound opened on his side and blood gushed out. "Fuck…" he whispered as he gripped his side. Kagome screamed and started running away from the youkai, who was preparing to use his claws against the schoolgirl._

_Inuyasha felt a sudden power overtake him. He sat up on all fours, his lips pulled back in a snarl as his golden-red eyes flamed into red with blue irises. His body took on sudden warmth as his muscles rippled within him. A moan of pain escaped him as his muscles and his bones rearranged beneath him, his claws digging into the earth._

_He threw his head back and howled loudly in pain as his body was covered in silver fur. _

_After a long moment of panting, he realized that he was no longer in his human body…_

_He was in his true form._

_Wasting no time, the youkai sprung into action and dug his long teeth into the bear's back. "You won't touch her," he growled, though it only came out as a canine snarl. _

_As the bear youkai laid dead, he looked around, his red gaze focusing on Kagome, who looked up in wonder beneath him. He was nowhere near as large as Sesshoumaru, and he looked like a flea compared to his father, but he was large enough to frighten Kagome. She stared at him nervously until he knelt down beside her and gave a small whimper._

_She giggled._

Inuyasha awoke again and blinked in confusion. "What the hell was that?" he asked himself with a shake of his head.

He ran his tongue over his fangs as he thought about his last dream. Did he have a true form now that he was a youkai?

He blinked again and willed himself to turn into a dog. He wouldn't.

"How does Sesshoumaru do this?" he asked himself as he tensed his body, _'Turn into a dog, you stupid body…'_

He did nothing.

Slightly relieved and slightly disappointed, Inuyasha flopped back down onto the branch and awaited the sunrise.

.

.

.

The next day, the team set out once again, though Inuyasha was oddly quiet as he stared at the sky. His thoughts were on the number of dreams he'd had for the past two days. He just couldn't get over how real they were, how eerily similar they all were. He was convinced they were all forewarnings.

Kagome walked calmly beside Inuyasha, her blue eyes often glancing in his direction, wishing he would open up to her. Ever since Inuyasha's vow to push her away (which, for the time being was failing miserably), he had succeeded on keeping her pushed a small amount away, to the point where she felt uncomfortable touching him or talking to him in fear of provoking his anger.

Inuyasha stared at the approaching horizon. They were a little more than a day's trip from the nearest village, where the houshi had convinced everyone was an excellent place to pick up supplies since Kagome was unable to return home for the time being.

They were walking through a grassy field when Kagome suggested they stopped for lunch. The majority of the group agreed (Inuyasha hesitant to stop so early in the afternoon) and they set about starting a fire so Kagome's kettle could boil and she could prepare the freeze dried food she always brought with her. They had to agree that supplies were running low.

Inuyasha and Miroku were instructed to go get water; and with help from Inuyasha's nose finding the nearest river, the two men set out, leaving the two females, a kitsune and a fire cat to their business.

"I hear there are many hot springs up north," Sango said conversationally. Kagome smiled and nodded her head. It was true, in her time, many people went to vacation in Hokkaido in order to visit the said hot springs, and to eat crab or go skiing. Hokkaido was famous for their sea food. Kagome's mouth watered at the sheer thought of it. If the crabs in Hokkaido were good in her time, they would be excellent in this time.

"There are," Kagome said and she shared the knowledge of Hokkaido with Sango, who also seemed excited by the idea of crabs and other various sea foods.

As the girls placed more wood on their small fire, located in the center of a dirt patch, so as not to ignite the whole field into a bundle of flames, Kagome continued to tell Sango about vacations from her time.

"Wow, you mean on a vacation you can take a break from anything?" Sango asked with a dreamy look in her eye. "Ah, to get away from it all…" she whispered.

"Yes, it's really nice. I haven't had one for a while because of my being in this time," Kagome smiled, "But then again, I like to think of this as my vacation, you know?"

"My, my, my," came a dark voice behind the two girls. They turned around cautiously and Kagome gasped in surprise. Before her stood a bear youkai, his dark eyes narrowed as he observed the two humans. "I hate to interrupt this lovely conversation, but I believe that you're in my field."

"Oh," Kagome blinked in surprise and smiled, "We'll just move then."

"Oh that won't do at all." the bear youkai shook his head. "Not at all. I'm afraid, my pretties, that you'll have to be eaten instead."

Kagome paled and Kirara charged forward, transforming into her larger cat form before being batted away by the youkai like she was nothing. Kirara let out a small shriek as she deformed back to her kitten self and was knocked out.

Sango grabbed her boomerang and threw it with all her might at the bear youkai. The bear smirked and dodged the bone, awaiting its return before pushing it forcefully towards Sango. It hit the slayer in her stomach and sent her flying against the trees that lined the field. Kagome stared in shock as the bear began walking towards her, his tongue flying over his lips as large drops of drool fell to the ground. "I'll eat you first, you look very delicious."

"Shippou," Kagome whispered to the kitsune, "Help Sango-Chan!"

"Kagome," "Shippou whined, but didn't object when Kagome shoved him with the heel of her foot. Kagome dodged a fly from the bear's claws and fell to the ground, her breathing hard.

Taking a deep breath she looked at where Miroku and Inuyasha had disappeared. _"INUYASHA!__ MIROKU!"_ she screamed as she was kicked by the bear youkai, the demon getting on all fours and stalking towards her; his eyes hazed as he drooled.

Meanwhile, at the small creek where Inuyasha and Miroku had found the fresh mountain water, the two were having an argument over who would be in charge of carrying the water back to field where the girls were waiting.

"But you're a demon; it wouldn't even make you sweat!" Miroku accused with a furrow of his brow.

"I carried the fucking thing here!"

"It was empty when we carried it here, you ninny."

However, their conversation ended when Inuyasha's demonic hearing picked up Kagome's loud scream. Miroku, who had not heard the said scream, turned towards the youkai when he did not make a rebuttal to his last remark. "Inuyasha, what is it?"

"The girls are in trouble," before Miroku could reply, the youkai grabbed the monk's robes and pulled him towards the field, his body running as fast as he could. _'Kagome…hang on…I'm coming…'_

They emerged from the forest just as the bear youkai slashed at Kagome's arm. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as they flashed from their molten gold to the hideous red that often came with his demonic spirit. He released Miroku and went charging towards the bear youkai with indescribable speed. His claws dug into the bear's back, causing the youkai to yowl in pain.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha snarled as he stared at the youkai. "Trying to feed off defenseless women!" He growled deeply as the bear charged him. "Fight someone who can fight back!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called as she gripped her arm. Miroku ran up beside her and helped her stand.

Inuyasha growled darkly at the bear youkai and grasped his Tessaiga. Only to have his hand burnt from the shield. "Shit…"

The bear youkai laughed, "You cannot even grip your own sword?" He charged Inuyasha, his claws ready. "This is child's play."

"For me at least." Inuyasha smirked and ran his claws down the bear's back again, removing one of his arms in the process.

The bear screamed and growled darkly.

He was about to go in for the kill when something hit him from behind. Falling to the ground, Inuyasha looked behind him in time to see a second bear demon.

Grimacing in pain as his back hit the dirt; Inuyasha cast his eyes towards Kagome, who was once again being charged by the first bear. He sat up and gripped his Tessaiga. The sword stung him and burnt him. _'Please…'_ he thought as he clenched his eyes shut. _'Tessaiga, it's still me. I'm still me. It's still Inuyasha. My father's son. The son entrusted with you. Please, lend me your strength; right now I need you. I need you so I can protect her!'_

Tessaiga's shield cackled and cracked around him, sending red welts onto his wrists. But soon the sword slid from its sheath and the fang transformed. Inuyasha stared at it as it fitted into his hand like it had as a hanyou. The shield no longer caused him pain.

The two demons were nothing after that. With one swipe from his trusty sword, the two evaporated into dust and were no more. Inuyasha let out a loud sigh as he flopped to the ground next to Kagome, digging the sword into the ground. A small bead of sweat fell down his cheek as he smiled softly at her.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he eyed her bleeding arm.

"It's only a scratch," Kagome said softly with a quiver in her voice, "It'll be fine."

He nodded and helped her stand, his hands holding her tenderly as he grasped Tessaiga, ignoring its painful jolt yet again and slid it into his sheath at his hip, where it belonged.

"Inuyasha," Kagome smiled, "You can wield Tessaiga."

"Yeah, at first it rejected me." Inuyasha shrugged as they made their way towards where Sango was being pried away from the tree by Shippou and Miroku.

"Don't you know what this means, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, her eyes laughing.

"Uh…"

"You can use Tessaiga, when your brother, a full demon, couldn't." She giggled and grinned. "That means only one thing…"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Your heart is pure. Your heart is human."

.

.

.

author's notes: I have a deviantart account i share with the beta. There's a link in my biopage if anyone wants to go. GO! (shakes fist) (just kidding, to one his own...)


	6. Unhealed Wounds

**Nights in White Satin  
Chapter six: Unhealed Wounds  
**Written by: Sleepwalking Chicken  
Written on: August 13, 2004 (Friday!)  
  
_Author's notes: A few things from the reviewers last chapter. Tessaiga is spelled correctly. Tetsuaiga was a misspelling by the English dubbers. Tessaiga is the correct way to spell it due to the sword's name when its spelled in hiragana. Secondly, I know that Sesshoumaru used Tessaiga in episodes 133 and 134 (I believe) but what Kagome was saying was that he could use it without it really hurting him, when Sesshoumaru used it, it still protested against him to some extent, yet not enough to cause the youkai pain. I hope that clears it up and enjoy the chapter._

.  
  
.

"I see the village," Kagome said happily as she pointed ahead of them. Sure enough, there was a village not one hundred yards ahead. Kagome smiled and turned towards Inuyasha. Ever since Inuyasha's sword transformed for him, Kagome had felt that his spirits had lifted; for a cold hearted, evil youkai could not wield Tessaiga without being thrown aside by the energy shield. Now, Tessaiga only gave Inuyasha thin prickles whenever he held it, and his father's sword remained at his side.

Inuyasha returned her smile with his own small one as they reached the village. "I shall do the honors," the monk said and they walked to the only inn. "Excuse me, my good sir," Miroku stated kindly when the door was opened to him. "But we are travelers in need of a place to stay for the night; would you be so kind as to allow us a free room with free food if we gladly get rid of the youkai that lives in your home?"

"A youkai lives in my home?" the small old man asked with wide, fearful eyes. He looked around anxiously as if the demon would be right there waving at him. The old man cast his eyes back at the 'honest' monk and Miroku nodded.

"Yes, I felt its evil presence during my journey; it drew me here for I knew you and your family were in danger. It is my soul duty to protect you, as Buddha as my witness," Miroku said firmly as his dark blue eyes stared at the old man. "Please, good sir, allow my traveling companions and myself a place to stay for the night, and we will rid you of the youkai."

"Thank you, thank you, Houshi-Sama, yes, yes; please come in." The old man stepped aside and Miroku walked in, Sango following him. Kagome smiled at the old man as she carried Shippou and Kirara inside. "Hold it," the old man said firmly. "If you are ridding me of a youkai, why do you bring more into my house?" He asked, eyeing the kitsune and the little fire cat.

Shippou looked up at Kagome and then they all turned to Miroku.

Miroku cleared his throat, drawing the old man's attention to him. "My good sir, these are good youkai who are here as bait to lure out the evil youkai. Youkai often band together in groups, therefore, by bringing these gentle youkai, who have no ill feelings towards humans, the evil youkai that plagues your household shall be brought to us much quicker and you'll be able to rest easy."

"Never the less, it's still possible to get the demon," the old man said crossly, "No youkai are allowed in my home."

During Miroku's little speech, Shippou was able to place an enchanted leaf on his head and transform himself into a normal child, a new trick he'd adapted over the past few months, and until now had not had the chance to do so.

The kitsune appeared to be a little red headed boy with bright blue eyes. Looking at Kagome he offered her a silent apology, as if to say, _'I don't have enough magic to change Kirara or Inuyasha...'_ Kagome smiled kindly at Shippou and placed him down. The old man, fairly surprised to see the human boy (he'd been sure it had been a demon...) turned his attention instead to the obvious youkai of the group...Inuyasha.

"You cannot stay in this village; my kinsmen will harm you," he warned, showing that he was not a cold hearted man, just concerned about himself and his family. "I will have to ask you to leave the barriers of this village immediately. I'm sorry; our people do not trust youkai."

Inuyasha scowled and crossed his arms. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and sighed. "I'll stay with you, Inuyasha."

"No, you won't," he said crossly, "you'll just get sick; it's cold tonight. Stay here with the others, I'll be fine."

"But..."

"No, you go in and get a goodnight's sleep; I'll see you in the morning." Inuyasha turned his eyes away. Kagome seemed hesitant, but she finally agreed to his commands and moved into the inn, nodding towards the inn keeper. Kirara trotted over to Inuyasha with a small mew of protest. "I know, Kirara," Inuyasha murmured as they began walking out of the village.

As they rounded a corner, Inuyasha took a tentative sniff. He looked at Kirara, "Their room has an open window. You can get in if you'd like."

Kirara cocked her head to side as if asking why he couldn't come too.

"I'd come, but if the inn keeper came in and saw me, he'd have a fit. You can hide easily under blankets or Sango's hair. Go now." He shooed Kirara away with his foot and watched the fire kitten run back towards the inn, happy that she had a chance to protect her mistress again.

Inuyasha watched the fire kitten disappear from view before turning away and leaving the village, which was surrounded by a wooden wall. He continued walking the way they came until he made it to the tree line of the forest. With a sigh, he jumped into a tree and faced the direction of the village.

"I'll see them in the morning," he told himself. But never the less, he felt incredibly alone...

.  
  
**.  
**  
.

Meanwhile, Kagome was plagued with difficult problems that had been cursing her ever since the journey started.

_'I can't get home? The well is closed, but I'll need to get home sooner or later. After all, I do have a life on the other side of the well, I can't stay here forever...or can I? I can't...Inuyasha probably wouldn't want me to stay here. Actually, I'm not so sure what he wants lately, he barely talks to me anymore, it's depressing, really..._

_'But...how do I get home? What will my mother think if I can never come back? But I can't even think about leaving my friends here. They're like my second family. They're important to me, so important...'_

Kagome sighed and stared out the window, where only a sliver of the moon could be seen. _'Tomorrow is going to be the new moon,'_ Kagome thought wistfully, _'I wonder how Inuyasha feels about that? This will be the first new moon where he hasn't turned human? Will he be happy, or sad?'_

"Kagome-Chan?" She was stirred from her thoughts when Sango sat up from her futon beside her. "What are you still doing awake?"

"Just thinking." Kagome dismissed it and ran a hand through her hair. "Go back to sleep, Sango-Chan, I'm fine."

"Alright, Kagome-Chan," Sango said, uncertainty in her voice.

Kagome quietly watched the stars twinkle outside. _'I want to be able to go home, but I want to stay here, too.'_ She sighed sadly as she rested her chin on her folded arms, which had been laid on top of her bent legs. _'I guess I'll have to choose,'_ she thought sadly.

_'How am I supposed to choose?'_ she thought angrily. _'I'm only a teenager; I shouldn't have to make this decision. On one hand, I'll be able to see my family again, but on the other hand, I'll be loosing my friends forever. I wish I could talk to mama right now, she'd know what to do...'_

Kagome felt a stray tear run down her cheek. Kagome looked back out the window and let out a sigh. "I should go see Inuyasha," she whispered and stood before retreating to the outside of the inn. She lit a lantern so she could see better.

She began walking to the exit of the village, searching around for Inuyasha.

He found her.

"Kagome, what are you doing out here?" he hissed as he jumped beside her. He took a sniff and smelled the small tear that had run down her face. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He sniffed again to see if she was in any kind of pain.

"I'm fine Inuyasha; are you okay?" she whispered and she reached out a hand to touch his shoulder.

"I'm fine..."

"Inuyasha..."

"Don't worry about me, Kagome. You should go back to bed," he said crossly as he averted his gaze, staring up at the sliver of the moon.

"I...don't want to," Kagome said, equally as cross. "I'm staying out here and keeping you company, if it's the last thing I do!"

"Kagome..."

She grabbed his hand and stared up into his eyes, before smiling shyly and blushing. She averted her gaze and pulled him towards the forest. "Can you smell a stream...?" she asked. When she was little, streams always calmed her, perhaps she could calm Inuyasha?

"I smell a hot spring," he murmured. Kagome paused and looked at him with pleading eyes. He smirked. "I'll show you where it is."

They walked in silence until they reached the hot spring Inuyasha had smelled. Kagome looked around it and smiled brightly at Inuyasha. She slipped off her shoes and her socks before dipping her feet into the warm water. She hummed in happiness as the warm water caressed her feet.

After a long moment, she placed the lantern near a small cove in the hot spring, causing an unearthly light to dance across the water of the hot spring, and revealed the steam rising off the water. It was so clear; Kagome could see the bottom of the spring.

"Want to come in, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she smiled at him.

"No," he said and Kagome frowned.

"I think you do, but you're too shy to admit it," Kagome joked and giggled when he blushed. It looked odd when he blushed because of the twin purple lines on his cheekbones, causing the blush to rise over the purple lines like it really was part of his skin.

"Shut up," he mumbled.

"Inuyasha, come on," Kagome stood up before him and grabbed his haori, her fingers brushing against his rosary beads. She observed the haori for a long moment before she opened it at the chest. Inuyasha stared in shock.

"K-Kagome!" he whispered in shock as Kagome slipped the kimono off of his arms, leaving him bare from the waist up.

"I'm not going to take off your pants, Inuyasha, relax..." Kagome said with a blush on her own cheeks. Her eyes landed on the smooth skin on his chest, the muscles rippling beneath it. Her eyes found a small scar over his heart and she stared at it for a long time.

Hesitantly, Inuyasha moved his hand so that it was covering the scar there. He turned his eyes away and stared off in the distance. Kagome watched him. "Inuyasha...?"

"Not all scars heal," he finally whispered and dropped his hand. Kagome realized then, it was the scar from Kikyou's arrow.

Why hadn't she seen this scar before? How could she have missed it?

She tentatively reached her hand out and covered the scar with her own hand, locking eyes with his after the golden eyes hesitantly turned towards her. She smiled.

"All scars heal...eventually..."

"Kagome..."

She smiled softly at him and he found himself returning the small gesture, his hand moving up to cover hers.

_'I can heal your scars Inuyasha, even if this scar stays with you forever, I can heal the scars that are deep within your heart, deep where no arrow, no weapon, nothing can touch. I'll help you, I know you need me...'_ she thought as she stared up at him.

"Come into the hot spring, Inuyasha," she said and he nodded.

She grinned and pulled away before stepping in. She probably looked rather absurd with her pajamas on as she stood at the edge of a hot spring. Inuyasha slowly followed her, slipping his legs in so that he, too, was up to his waist in water. Kagome smiled brightly.

"There, I'm in the hot spring," he grumbled and crossed his arms before stepping deeper. Kagome watched his white hair float around on the water's surface, slipping and sliding like white satin under her finger tips.

"Good. I'm glad," Kagome smiled and sat on the edge of the hot spring, watching him walk around.

"I was worried," she said after a long pause. He stopped and stared at her. "I was worried that you'd be lonely out here, all by yourself."

"I'm fine. Why do you care?" he snapped and turned his head away.

"I care a lot about you, Inuyasha," she admitted, her blush rising in her cheeks.

"Feh..."

"I've been thinking...about what you said, about the well," Kagome said with a quiver in her voice. "I have to be honest, I'm torn between the two times." She looked at her feet in the water and felt his eyes on her. "I love it here, and I love it there. I love my family, but you and the others are like my family and I love you all..."

"Kagome..." Kagome continued to stare at her feet, not willing to meet his eyes. "Do what you think is right," he finally whispered and Kagome felt tears roll down her cheeks. "Kagome," he whispered again and Kagome saw his feet appear below her.

She hesitantly lifted her gaze and found that his beautiful golden eyes were staring at her. He reached out a hand, wet from the hot springs' water, and brushed it against her cheek. "Stop crying, there's no need to cry," he murmured as his hand cupped her cheek.

"Inuyasha..." More tears fell from her eyes. "I don't know what to do! How can I do what's right if I don't know what's right? I miss my family and my time, but I know if I'll go back I'll miss you the most!"

His eyes widened as she continued to cry. His other hand reached up and cupped her other cheek. He tenderly held her head in his hands as he gazed down at her. Sobs racked her body.

"I don't want to choose! I don't want to choose!" she whispered, her voice shaky and small sobs exploding from her mouth.

"Kagome, no matter what you choose, your mother would understand," he murmured as he gazed at her.

"Inuyasha..."

"No matter what you choose, _I'll_ understand." He gave her a tender smile. "Now stop crying." His thumbs brushed over her cheeks. She closed her eyes and opened them, causing the last of her tears to fall down her cheeks.

"I'm a mess," she whispered. She knew she was, her face was probably all red and her eyes were all blotchy. Yet, she didn't seem to mind, because having a half naked Inuyasha standing next to you can do that to a person.

"No." He shook his head and pulled her face closer to his. "You're beautiful."

Kagome suddenly felt the presence of the youkai's lips on hers and it was heaven. Her arms wrapped around the youkai and held him close, her body falling backwards as she fell against the earth. Inuyasha followed her, lying over her as his lips devoured her.

_'I would always tell myself that I was weak as a hanyou,'_ Inuyasha thought as he continued to kiss her pink lips, _'But now look at me. If I was weak before as a hanyou, I'd rather be weak...'_

He pulled away and gazed at her. Kagome blinked and panted, her face engulfed in a blush as she giggled and closed her eyes.

_'I'll always spend my nights in white satin, with you,' _she thought as she reached out a hand and touched his silken hair, the silvery white strands falling over her fingertips like water.

"Kagome..."

His whispery voice entered her heart and caressed her soul, and as she gazed at him, his golden eyes staring at her, silently questioning, she knew. She'd always known.

Her hands wrapped around his neck and she leaned towards him.

"I choose you."


	7. Unforgotten Half

**Nights in White Satin  
Chapter Seven: Unforgotten Half**  
Written by: Sleepwalking Chicken  
Written: August 15, 2004author's notes: I'm sick of arguing the spelling of Tessaiga. I do not watch the English version because I really don't like the way it was presented. I watch the Japanese version and in the Japanese version the sword is pronounced Tessaiga. I believe that the Japanese version is more reliable than the English version. But thank you all for the concerns over the spelling.

.  
  
.

.

The sun beat down on the travelers' backs as they departed the village that had rejected Inuyasha's demon heritage. Sango and Miroku noticed a significant change in the way Kagome and Inuyasha spoke to one another. There was nothing different in what they said; it was simply an unspoken bond that had seemed to grow within them. Occasionally Kagome or Inuyasha would smile slightly at the other, their eyes glowing with a gentle understanding that hadn't been present as of late.

As they took a break for lunch under the shade of a large tree, Kagome consulted their map a second time, pointing to the small island that was north east of Hokkaido's Main Island. Kagome explained that her map only showed the main islands, and that there were several unlivable islands slightly north of there. Kirara could only hold so many, and if they didn't get a boat, they'd have to make two trips using the fire cat.

Sango chewed her food thoughtfully as she examined the map. "That journey will take at least a week, permitted that we get proper transportation to cross the water and we're uninterrupted by disturbances." She took another bite of her food and pointed at the large island of Hokkaido. "This territory is crawling with wild and dangerous youkai. It will be difficult to pass through unnoticed. The minimum amount of time is a week, but I highly doubt the possibility of getting there within the week."

Kagome looked up from the map, listening to Sango's speech. "Wild and dangerous youkai? Aren't they all wild and dangerous?" She glanced at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye, but the inu youkai was not paying attention and was instead thoughtfully chewing on his food. His eyes would glance up at the sky every so often before returning to his feet.

"Yes, the one's we've encountered are certainly wild and dangerous. However, the ones in the Northern island are much more so. It is claimed that they are unintelligent and lack human forms. Some do, but the majority is made up of large, monstrous beasts, stronger than the youkai of this island," Sango said gravely. She set the rest of her food down and allowed Kirara to eat her leftovers. The fire kitten mewed her happiness and started eating.

Miroku scratched his head. "I assume you've destroyed many of these youkai in your time then, Sango?"

"No, my kinsmen have, though. The youkai gave a run for their money. It was when I was still very young, that they began to refuse to do service in the northern island." Sango shook her head sadly.

"Sounds scary," Shippou murmured as he crawled into Kagome's lap, snuggling into her warmth. Sango shrugged and Miroku nodded his head.

"It will indeed be very scary," Miroku said, a glint in his eye, "The chances of us getting out alive are very slim. Most likely they'll feed upon us, causing us most excruciating pain."

Shippou whimpered.

Sango glared at Miroku. "Stop that. You're scaring him!"

Miroku laughed and patted Shippou's head, "I'm joking, Shippou, no harm will come to you as long as we're around." Shippou gave him a look before snuggling under Kagome's shirt, hiding from the monk.

Kagome rolled her eyes and finished her food, "Miroku-Sama, grow up."

Miroku frowned when Sango and Kagome began to laugh. Inuyasha stared at them for a long moment before smiling. Soon afterwards Miroku found himself laughing as well.

_'This is the first time we've laughed in so long…'_ Kagome thought as she contained her laughter and began packing away her things into her yellow knapsack. _'It feels good to laugh again.'_

.

.

Later that night, the group settled down at a mock campsite, watching the sun sink lower and lower towards the horizon. The party members happily left the inu youkai alone, who had been in a slightly bad mood as the day approached its end.

The inu youkai sat high in a tree, staring at the large sun, its golden rays flaming across the heavens. Clouds drifted in the molten sky, flaming bright reds and yellows. Inuyasha pulled his knees close to his chest and wrapped his arms around the limbs, resting his head on his knees. He let out a deep sigh. _'The new moon…the first one where I won't become human. I'll stay like this…I'll stay a youkai even when the moon is shadowed.'_

His golden eyes drifted down to his companions, setting up the camp. Miroku and Sango had left to gather fire wood and the kitsune was helping Kagome build a fire pit. He frowned deeply, his eyebrows slanting downward.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. _'God…I should be happy. I no longer have a weakness.'_

He growled and repositioned himself so that his legs and arms were swaying lightly near the branch, allowing the gentle breeze to move the limbs. His molten orbs stared at the foliage that surrounded him. A fang bit into his lip as his thoughts drifted.

Down below, Kagome glanced up at the tree, seeing the outline of the hanyou high above her. Her eyes softened as she gazed up at him. His peaceful demeanor had washed away over the course of the day, and it was obvious there was something on his mind.

Later, as the sun sunk to the ground, and the food was consumed by the hungry travelers, the three humans and the three youkai settled down for a night's sleep. Though there was one who did not find the blissful state of sleep.

Inuyasha watched his sleeping companions with sad eyes, the golden eyes glowing softly in the dying fire light. He frowned and turned his gaze towards the bright sky, the lack of the moon causing the stars to shine brightly in their positions in the heavens.

Inuyasha's gaze focused on the stars, their bright light twinkling softly in the night sky.

Sighing, he turned his gaze back down towards Kagome, her peaceful face snuggled in the warmth of her sleeping bag. Moving quickly, he emerged from his tree and landed silently next to her. Long claws moved out and brushed against her fine, silken hair.

He glanced at his sleeping companions, verifying that they truly were slumbering. Silently he leaned down and placed his lips upon her forehead. The presence was faint, and even if she had been awake, Kagome would not have noticed the feel of the inu youkai's lips upon her brow.

"Sleep well," he murmured as he leaned back to gaze at her.

Kagome snuggled deeper into her sleeping bag, the kitsune in her arms yawning tiredly and digging deeply into her shirt, snuggling his body in her chest.

Inuyasha blinked and watched her for a long time. _'If I were human, you wouldn't dare sleep would you? You'd stay awake and try to protect me. You've always tried to protect me, even when I didn't need it. And when I did need it…'_

His thoughts drifted back to the episode in the hot spring. He blushed softly and a shadow of a smile graced his lips. Not too long ago, he had been a hanyou and perhaps he may have thought himself weak before, and though his strength was far superior than the hanyou's strength, he could not help but feel that perhaps with his tainted blood, he would not have had the courage to hold Kagome like he had.

He gently shook his head, _'Despite that…we did nothing. We kissed and went back. She said she chose me. But has she? How will I know for sure…could she really choose me over her own family? Her flesh and blood?'_ His thoughts drifted to Sesshoumaru momentarily. _'Well, I shouldn't compare between Kagome and Sesshoumaru; its no contest.'_

Inuyasha shook his head and stared back at the schoolgirl. _'How can you throw your life away for me? How can I find myself worthy of your praise?'_

A pang struck his heart and a lump formed in his throat. He fisted his claws and the sharp nails dug into the earth. He closed his eyes and reopened them constantly for a few moments, trying to get a grip on his emotions.

Everything that had bothered him since his change struck him at full force and he knelt down, feeling like the lost puppy he had always been since the death of his mother. He slinked closely to Kagome and nosed her arm, loose from the sleeping bag, over his body. He closed his eyes tightly and let out a small whimper as he huddled closely to Kagome, his body coiling into a small ball, his knees gently brushing her back. Kagome's arm tightened on his shoulders, where it had fallen, and Inuyasha found himself wrapping his arms around her, another whimper escaping him.

_'It isn't supposed to hurt this much…'_

.

.

Later that night a stirring near her awoke Kagome. She laid still as her foggy mind struggled to clear herself of the dreams she had been occupying. Some time during the night she had flipped over, leaving Shippou snuggling in the sleeping bag on his own and her arms wrapped around someone else. She cracked open her eyes and was shocked to see a whimpering Inuyasha, who appeared to be in pain, wrapped tightly in her embrace.

She idly noted that his arms were around her and that he was remarkably close to her, but soon her concern for her whimpering companion took over. "Inuyasha…?" she murmured. The inu youkai cracked open his eyes and stared at her, as if shocked that she was there.

"Kagome," he whispered, his voice strung with pain and small beads of sweat running down his cheeks. He smiled faintly. "Why…does it hurt…?"

"Inuyasha…what hurts? What's wrong?" Kagome murmured as she sat up, squeezing her way out of her sleeping bag, causing the youkai to release her. She was slightly saddened by the lack of warmth, but didn't mention it as she and the inu youkai moved away from the group, so as not to disturb them.

"I don't know," he admitted as he pulled his knees close to his chest. He looked like a sad, lost child craving for attention and acceptance. Kagome cautiously moved towards him and gently touched his shoulder. "It's just…tonight is…"

"The first time you've ever not been human?" Kagome asked calmly, understanding glowing in her eyes. Inuyasha faintly nodded. Kagome didn't know how to comfort him. This was all too complex for her, to have lost a part of yourself almost seemed surreal.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered and held his arms out, beckoning her towards him. She gratefully moved towards him and felt his arms wrap around her. Her head tucked gently under his chin as he rested his head against the crown of her head. Her hands feebly touched his back, small strands caught in between her fingers. His hands moved small patterns on her back.

"Its alright, Inuyasha," Kagome assured him.

They embraced each other in silence for a long time.

"I killed her, you know," Inuyasha whispered sadly after a long silence saturated the air.

At first Kagome thought he meant Kikyou, but mentally shook her head. "Killed who?" she whispered quietly, knowing that his superior hearing would pick up the murmured words.

"M…my mother…" he admitted and she felt him tense around her. Kagome closed her eyes and breathed his scent.

"Why do you say that?" Kagome asked, her voice small.

"Kagome," his voice took on a jagged edge as he pulled away, regretfully. "I'm no longer a hanyou; I no longer have my human blood; my mother's blood. I have killed her, shamed her, thrown her aside like she was nothing. And now that I am a youkai, I only now realize it…"

He squeezed his eyes shut and a hand gently touched his heart. "Damn it… it hurts again."

Kagome blinked in realization and inched closer to him. "Inuyasha…it's okay to cry."

He paused and turned his eyes towards her, the golden orbs staring at her and demanding an explanation for her comment.

"Sometimes crying helps show what you're really feeling, how you're affected by things. It proves your human," she said quietly, her lips quirking into a gentle smile, her eyes shining lovingly.

"I'm **not** human, Kagome, look at me!" He snarled and grabbed at his hair, pulling the silver locks and baring his teeth. He growled deeply before dropping his hands and closing his eyes, staring at his feet. "I'm not human."

"Silly," she whispered as her fingers lightly touched his bangs. He raised his head to stare at her and golden orbs locked with her cerulean ones. "You're a smart…caring…strong person, Inuyasha. You have a kind heart." He stared at her and watched as she raised a hand and rested it over his heart. She felt the pounding of the organ as it sped at her gentle touch.

Her smile grew and a few tears reached her eyes as she looked back up to meet his gaze. Clawed hands raised as well and batted away the stray tears that fell from her eyes. "You're body may be that of a demon…but your heart and your soul…what makes you you, will always be human."

He stared at her in shock, looking to see if she was in any way joking. Her eyes held a dead seriousness to them as she gazed up at him.

Inuyasha's fists unclenched and he lowered his head. Kagome stared at him for a long while before she saw a single tear roll down his shadowed cheek and fall to the ground.

"I'm not supposed to cry…I'm supposed to be strong," he whispered, a slight quiver in his voice.

Kagome gently touched his shoulders and pulled him to him to her. One hand came up and lightly touched his head and guided him to her shoulder. Clawed hands, desperate for something to hold on to, came up and wrapped around her waist, holding her to him closely.

They sat in silence as he cried. He didn't sob, and his shoulders didn't heave; the only evidence that the youkai was crying was the slight dampness she felt as he rested against her shoulder.

She gently cooed to him, and whispered to him, helping him feel as if he truly wasn't alone in this world, that perhaps there was someone that was always there for him _'Why did it take me so long to realize? I've always…had Kagome…'_

His silent tears soon came to an end but they refused to break the contact. Kagome shyly glanced down at the youkai in her arms. "Feel better?"

"A little," he admitted. True the tears had helped calm something deep within him, but he felt funny. It wasn't like the excruciating loneliness he felt whenever he thought of his human blood long gone, it was more of a sickly feeling.

He couldn't understand why that was…


	8. The Night of the Dog

**Nights in White Satin  
Chapter eight:** The Night of the Dog  
Written by Sleepwalking Chicken  
Written on August 27, 2004  
  
.

.

She held him gently for a long time, no words needed to be spoken between them; the simple feel of their warm arms wrapped around each other was enough to keep them content. Kagome smiled softly at him as he pulled away. His eyes were just the slightest bit pink and slightly puffy, and thin trails of tears ran down his cheeks, nearly invisible. She lovingly rubbed away the liquid with her thumbs, her hands gently cupping his cheeks. Inuyasha closed his eyes gently melting into her simple touch.

He felt her lips against his closed eyelids and let out a small contented sigh. Kagome bashfully kissed him, her lips softly feathering across his tanned skin. He smiled faintly and reopened his eyes when she was done. She shyly returned the smile.

Leaning down he captured her lips again as clawed fingers gently touched her cheeks. He felt her smile widen against the contact and he let out a small growl of pleasure at the sensual touch.

As they pulled away her face ignited into a red flame and she bowed her head, a small, goofy smile plastered across her lips. She let out a small giggle and he raised an eyebrow. _'Women…'_ He shrugged.

Shortly afterwards, Kagome suggested they return to sleep and she snuck back into her sleeping bag. She turned to him and smiled, holding open her arms. He stared for a short moment before realizing what she was suggesting. He crawled over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good night, Inuyasha," she murmured, her voice laced with sleep, her eyes drooping.

"Night…" Inuyasha said softly and watched as she gently fell into the realm of sleep. But sleep refused to claim him.

He watched her soft breathing, her breath ruffling a piece of hair lying across her face. A small smile still graced her lips and her beautiful blue eyes were hidden behind heavy lids, her dark lashes brushing across her pink cheeks, colored from her days walking in the sun. His eyes softened as he gazed down at her. He reached out a hand and brushed her black hair away from her face.

He watched her, trying to ignore the feeling within him. The agonizing feeling inside him dug away at his stomach and he was again brought back to reality when a sudden jolt rushed through him. He hissed in pain and grasped his stomach, his haori twisting in his long fingers.

"What…the hell?" he whispered to himself before his eyes flickered to Kagome, making sure his jerky movements and his muttered curses weren't waking her from her sleep.

Satisfied that the girl would not awaken, he sadly disentangled himself from her and scooted away, his back resting against a tree. He panted lightly and a bead of sweat ran down his cheek as he continued to grasp his stomach. A pounding headache was beginning to form in the middle of his head and his muscles twitched.

"My Lord…" murmured a small voice beside him and Inuyasha tilted his head to the side, eyeing the small flea demon on his shoulder. He panted slightly but was unable to get words out. "My Lord… I…" the flea began, but the demon smashed him under his hand.

"What is… wrong…" He clenched his teeth as a new wave of pain seeped through him. "With me…?"

"My Lord…" Myouga tried to say but Inuyasha fell to the ground, his shaking arms supporting him. With a small gasp of pain, Inuyasha threw his head back and let loose a loud howl.

Before he could stop the howl, it grew louder in volume and his fangs seemed to grow in his mouth. Pain burst in his mouth and he stopped his howl quickly, as he felt as if his jaw was dislocating and rearranging. Soon he realized that his whole body was morphing and shifting like it was made of clay or mud. He whimpered in pain as his bones shaped and reshaped, as if repeatedly being broken by some unknown force. His vision spotted red and he nearly blacked out for a moment when the pain became too much.

He was faintly aware of Myouga screaming his name, but after that he remembered nothing else.

.

.

The howling scream awakened Kagome and the others. They sprung up at once, expecting some kind of youkai attack. Slightly disoriented, they realized that there was no threat. They looked at one another in confusion before turning their attention to little whimpers.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called, worried that something had happened to the inu youkai.

A soft growl acknowledged that the whimpering was coming from Inuyasha. Casting a hesitant look at Sango and Miroku, Kagome trotted to the bushes and shoved them aside. "My Lady," came Myouga's voice as he jumped onto her cheek, quickly filling his mouth with her blood. Kagome slapped him with a sigh and watched the little flea fall into her hand.

"My Lady," Myouga repeated once he had regain himself, "You must be cautious, my Lord is not himself."

"Myouga-jiichan," Kagome murmured and stared at the bush where Inuyasha was hiding. "What's wrong with him?"

"Yes, what has happened to Inuyasha?" Sango asked, her voice filled with concern for her friend.

"It is the new moon," Myouga said gravely.

"Myouga," Kagome said softly, "You know that Inuyasha is a youkai now. He isn't affected by the new moon."

"That's what you think," the flea said and jumped from Kagome's hand onto a leaf on the bush. "See for yourself!"

Kagome and the others walked forward and pushed the bushes aside to see a restlessly sleeping Inuyasha. Or who they had assumed was Inuyasha.

What lay before them was not the youkai they had fallen asleep with. Before them, curled up in a whimpering ball of pain, was a large white dog. He wasn't as large as Sesshoumaru, Kagome noted, but the dog was certainly larger than any dog she'd ever encountered in her own time. Its white fur ruffled in the night breeze and his eyes were clenched in pain. The purple stripes still appeared on his cheeks.

They stared in shock, not daring to move towards the pained animal. "Inuyasha?" Sango whispered in disbelief and rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't going crazy. "He's as big as Kirara," she mused.

The dog's ears twitched, and they realized they were the ears that had once been on their friend's head. The dog shivered in its sleep and another whimper escaped its clenched muzzle. The others seemed hesitant to step forth, but Kagome moved smoothly forward, unafraid.

"Inuyasha," she murmured as her hand reached out and gently touched her friend's head. The dog paused in its whimpers to crack open molten golden eyes, the whites of his eyes, however, were stained crimson. It looked odd but Kagome softly stroked the fur on the top of his head, in between his ears.

He stared at her and let out a small whimper before nuzzling against her, his tongue darting out and gently touching her arm.

"Myouga, what happened to him?" Miroku asked, feeling out of place while the two showed a rare display of affection.

The flea sighed and scrunched up his brow. "When he was a hanyou, Inuyasha-Sama would turn human. Now that he is a youkai, he participates in what inu youkai call 'youkai's tsuki'."

"What do you mean? I've never heard of it before!" Shippou protested with a pout. "And I'm a youkai."

The dog version of Inuyasha stared at his friends as if hanging on their every word. Kagome gently looked at Inuyasha, trying to help ease the pain the dog youkai was no doubt feeling, if his whimpers had anything to say.

"It is a secret that the dog demon prefer to keep to themselves," Myouga said gravely and looked at his lord. "Rarely do outsiders see the demons in such a state. The process is quite simple."

"Oh?" Kagome asked. "How so?"

"The demons can determine their time of transformation by the symbol on their forehead," Myouga said firmly. "My lord had no markings on his forehead, therefore he transformed on the new moon. The young master, Inuyasha, has no markings as well, which means that he transforms on the new moon."

"That explains why he turned human on the new moon," Sango said lightly and they nodded.

"Do they all transform into dogs, then?" Kagome asked curiously.

"It's not so much transforming as it is that they lose control of their humanoid forms," Myouga said. "It takes quite a bit of energy and power to stay in the form that looks human. The dog form is the dog demons' true forms and contains the least amount of energy needed to maintain."

There was a moment of silence spent where the group watched the dog Inuyasha.

"So Sesshoumaru transforms on the crescent moon?" Miroku asked suddenly.

"I would assume so," Myouga said with a nod.

"This is all a little overwhelming," Kagome said faintly. "Is Inuyasha stuck as a dog for the rest of the night? Wouldn't he have transformed when the sun went down?"

"Well," Myouga was silent for a long moment as he tried to think of a good explanation. "Since it is his first transformation ever, his demon blood was probably unfamiliar to what was happening and tried to resist. I would imagine that would cause him great pain."

"He's in pain now," Kagome whispered sadly.

Myouga nodded and stared hungrily at his lord. With a delighted jump, he landed softly in his Lord's fur and took refuge for the rest of the night where he could feast without interruptions. His hasty departure signaled that the conversation was over.

"This certainly is odd," Sango said with a sigh, "I've never heard of this from any of the demon slayers."

"Agreed. It must be a well guarded secret," Miroku said with a nod.

"Then we won't tell anyone," Kagome vowed with a nod of her own.

"Should we return to sleep, then?" Sango asked and the others turned to leave, minus Kagome. "Kagome-Chan, are you coming?"

"No, I think I'll stay here with Inuyasha," Kagome said kindly and smiled. "Don't worry about me."

.

.

Kagome sat, gently stroking the dog's ears, her fingers grazing across the sensitive fur that covered the twitching ears. She sighed softly and smiled gently at Inuyasha. "It will be over soon," she assured when the man turned dog whimpered.

His golden eyes stared at her and he gently nuzzled into her hand, silently asking her to continue the rubbing of his ears.

Kagome sighed again and leaned over, resting her head on his long, muscular back. His head tilted and he watched her. "You really are as big as Kirara," Kagome agreed with what Sango had said earlier.

Inuyasha growled lightly and the girl giggled. "If it's all right, Inuyasha," she said softly as her eyes drooped, "I'd like to go to sleep. But I won't leave you alone."

The dog said nothing, but simply let out a small breath. Kagome's smile faded as sleep captured her and she dropped off into a peaceful dream, the youkai's warmth surrounding her.

When the sun began to rise, Inuyasha felt the pain slowly subsiding. He let out a small sigh of relief. That is until the sun rose. When the sun was peeking out from the tree line, Inuyasha's bones and muscles rearranged themselves again and he resisted the urge to yelp in pain, especially since Kagome was sleeping right next to him.

He found himself a youkai again. Blushing brightly, he grabbed his clothing and retied them around themselves, the material having come loose during his first transformation last night. He stared at Kagome, who was sleeping soundly on his stomach and felt himself gently shifting again so that her head was resting in his lap, her breath lightly breezing against a hakama covered thigh.

His fingers lightly touched her silken black hair and the long claws ran gently through the dark mass. Kagome shifted in her position and continued to sleep on.

He smiled faintly, "You're always here… aren't you?"

Kagome didn't answer but he already knew. He'd always known that she was with him, but for how long? She had said that she'd stay with him, but how could the girl give up her home, her family, her friends and her time… just for him?

He pursed his lips and leaned over, his lips gently touching her cheek. After a moment with no response, Inuyasha gently shook Kagome awake.

She yawned and was happy to see Inuyasha back to normal. "Inuyasha. Good morning!"

"Morning," he greeted and Kagome smiled.

"Shall we go wake the others?" she asked kindly and the hanyou nodded.


	9. Pain Revisited

**Nights in White Satin  
Chapter Nine:** Pain Revisited  
Written by Sleepwalking Chicken  
Written on: September 7, 2004

.

.

Kagome sighed feebly as the group once again began their trek towards the Northern territory. "According to the map," she told her companions, who almost seemed as distracted as her, "We should reach the water dividing the Western Lands with the Northern Lands by nightfall or tomorrow morning."

"I propose we find shelter for the night and set out early the next morning, then," Miroku said at once, always up to the idea of staying in an inn instead of the hard ground, surrounded by trees. After saying this he realized the dilemma with Inuyasha and glanced at him.

The other's followed his gaze to the youkai, who seemed the most distracted of all. His head was tilted upwards as he stared at the sky, not even noticing that Kagome and Miroku had spoke. His golden eyes followed the flight of birds in the sky.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sweetly, a hand coming out and closing on his shoulder.

The youkai paused and tilted his head downward to look at Kagome. She smiled kindly at him. "Did you hear us?"

"Uh…" was the youkai's intelligent response and Kagome knew that he hadn't.

She smiled reassuringly, "We're going to reach the water this evening, but we figured we'd stay in a village for the night and set out the next morning." Her eyes turned apologetic, for there was the high possibility that he wouldn't be allowed in the village. "Is that ok?"

"Feh, whatever," he said, his voice quiet and his eyes averting to the side as he watched more birds fly.

Kagome pursed her lips and removed her hand from his shoulder. A pulse ran through her and she felt a small wave of apprehension overflow her. She glanced at Inuyasha and the others, but they seemed to not notice. Shrugging it off, she continued to walk.

The group continued on in silence, their eyes not meeting any one else's in favor of staring at the passing landscapes. _'It's so beautiful here…'_ Kagome mused as she watched birds fly across a grassy field to the right of the dirt road travelers, such as herself, used. _'Inuyasha's acting strange…I hope he's alright,'_ she thought with a frown and turned her attention towards the youkai, who's golden eyes were staring at the passing birds, his eyes soft and unreadable. Kagome felt her heart skip a beat and felt a strange feeling overtake her.

She shook her head and looked away and immediately the feeling went away.

"Kagome?" his voice reached her and she turned her attention back to the youkai. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Yeah?" she asked, quickening her steps so she was standing next to him. She folded her arms behind her and tilted her head up towards him. "Inuyasha?"

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"What do you mean, 'am I okay'?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"You keep staring at me," he said, confusion evident in his voice. "And you get this weird expression and look in the other direction…" now instead of confusion she heard a slight pang of hurt. Kagome's eyes softened.

"Sorry, It's just that…" Kagome let out a small sigh, her blue eyes drifting closed for a moment before reopening them and staring at him, a small smile on her lips. "I was thinking, that's all."

"About what?" he asked curiously, his golden eyes watching her.

"Nothing important. Just things," she said, not wanting to tell him what she truly was thinking. He watched her for a moment, and they both knew she was lying. Finally, he nodded and turned back towards the road, his golden eyes becoming unreadable again.

.

.

"Please, may we take shelter in your inn for this evening?" Miroku asked later that day. They had arrived to the village near the water without much incident. They'd gotten there earlier than Kagome had predicted and had an estimated three hours before the sun sunk into the west. Miroku was currently working on their sleeping arrangements.

"Aye…I suppose I could spare you a room for tonight, Houshi-sama," the inn keeper said with a small nod. His eyes took in the weary travelers: the handsome monk, the strong demon exterminator, her sleeping kitten, snuggled into her arms, the weary kitsune child who hid partially behind the monk in order to hide his tail, the cheerful miko, who at this point had grown weary and tired, and lastly the demon, who stood behind him, his golden eyes staring ahead, unwavering.

The inn keeper drew in a breath when his eyes settled on the youkai before him. His cheery face grew into a sneer as his hand trailed to the inn door. "Actually," he said, his voice a startling contrast to the sweet voice he had moments ago. "We're all full, goodbye," and with that, he slammed the door.

Miroku stood in surprise, his eyes blinking in disbelief. He turned to his companions and sighed, "Well, there are several inns here. It is a port, and draws many travelers."

Kagome nodded, but, like the others, had doubt in her heart that they would receive a room.

They continued on to the next inn.

"We have no room."

And the next…

"We're all filled up. Sorry."

And the next after that,

"No."

Miroku let out a small scream as he rubbed his temples, running his palm over his face and brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "This is ridiculous," Miroku said with a growl.

Kagome let out a sigh, "There's one more inn."

"It's worth a try," Sango agreed.

They walked up to the smallest inn in the village. It was situated near the water, but out of the mainstream of villagers who moved about the marketplace, selling and buying goods. Miroku cleared his throat and stepped up the five steps leading to the veranda that surrounded the main house. His staff jingled as he walked up to the inn's door and gently knocked on the wood frame.

The door slid open to reveal an elderly woman. She observed the houshi for a moment before smiling warmly, "May I be of service, Houshi-sama?"

"You may, my fair lady," Miroku said with a gentle smile, "My traveling companions and I were hoping that perhaps we could find shelter here for the night?"

The elderly woman's eyes swept over the group, like all the others had. But unlike the others, she smiled warmly, "Yes. We have a vacancy. Please, right this way."

She step aside and ushered the group in. Kagome blinked in confusion and glanced at Sango. The girl mimicked her expression.

_'What a nice lady…much nicer than the other innkeepers,'_ she thought with a smile. The woman led them to a room near the back of the inn and slipped the door open.

"Will you need a separate room for the ladies?" The woman asked the monk.

"That won't be necessary," he said calmly, "We shall share a room."

"Aye," the woman nodded and trotted down the hall and out of the sigh. Miroku walked into their room, ignoring the glares he received.

The group became situated and unfolded their futons, preparing for when it became dark enough for them to sleep comfortably.

It was while Kagome was unrolling her futon and setting down her yellow backpack that she realized something,

"Where's Inuyasha?"

.

.

His golden eyes closed as he inhaled the scents of the village. It was odd, how this small village reminded him so much of what had once been. He remembered running down the road, chasing after small balls and sticks the children threw, wanting more than anything to be accepted into their games. He remembered wandering outside and trying to ignore the looks the elders sent him, their eyes narrowed in disgust and their harsh jeers sickening and cruel.

His mother's tears. Those were the most vivid of this place. Her crying over him, because of him, for him. It was all the same at the end of the day. Something would happen that would cause his usually calm and beautiful mother to shed tears.

_'Welcome home, Inuyasha,'_ he thought to himself as he stared at his childhood home. After his mother had left the castle she had grown up in, his infant self tucked in her arm, she had journeyed her, to try and start a new life. But because of her attachment to the hanyou child, she had been scorned, the people of the village disregarding the fact she was once their princess.

Inuyasha let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. After the second visit to on of the inns, he realized that the reason they weren't getting a room was once again because of him. He snuck away when Sango made a comment about never finding a place to sleep. He currently sat on a hill outside the village, his golden eyes taking in all the town had to offer. It brought back sickening memories of his childhood, of his mother, of the life he had slaved through, of the innocence he lost.

He pulled his knees up to his chest and tucked his chin in between the two appendages. His arms wrapped around his legs and held them in place; the wind whipped back his hair and sent a small shiver down his spine. _'It's going to be cold tonight,'_ he mused. _'We're heading north, and it shows…'_

He tilted his head towards the sky, where soft white clouds floated by leisurely towards the setting sun. The mountains seemed closer and he could clearly see the small sliver of the moon already in the sky.

Giggles reached his ears and his head rose from its position on his knees and looked around. His golden eyes searched for the source of delighted laughter. There was more than one. Small children giggled on the other side of the hill. With a tentative sniff he decided there were about seven children. Then another scent assaulted his senses.

"Kagome…"

He stood and walked to the other side of the hill. Down below, where the grass grew high and wildflowers bloomed brightly, Kagome stood giggling as children ran around her, their small pudgy hands thrown high above them as they threw wild daisies at the schoolgirl. Kagome smiled warmly as a particularly short child, her hair pulled back into pigtails, held out a large golden flower to the schoolgirl. The petals of the flower flowed from its center and fit perfectly in the miko's hand. She smiled warmly at the child and tucked it behind her ear, pleasing the small girl.

Kagome knelt down and plucked a pink flower from the depths of the tall grass and tucked it under the tie of the girl's hair tie.

She looked up and her blue eyes locked with his golden orbs and her face sprung into a delighted smile. "Inuyasha," she called the youkai over.

The dog demon stood apprehensively on the grassy hillside, hesitant to join Kagome in the field. His demonic features would surely scare the children away. It had in his youth as a hanyou, would it not be intensified as youkai?

The children paused to look at the youkai on the hill before Kagome rolled her eyes and walked up to him. Inuyasha took a step back and before he could react, Kagome had grabbed his hand and was dragging him towards the several children who had gathered in the field.

"I was looking everywhere for you," Kagome said with a gentle smile, her cheeks a light pink. "I couldn't find you and was about to head back when I noticed the kids here."

"Uh…"

"So I stayed to play with them," she said, her cheeks growing pinker. "I'm sorry. I should have kept looking for you instead of playing."

"No…its fine," he said quietly as the girl came to a halt in front of the young children.

"Who's he?" a young boy asked, his brown eyes wide with wonder as he stared at Inuyasha.

"This is Inuyasha. He's my friend," Kagome said kindly and stepped aside so the kids could see him clearly. "Be nice to him, he's very shy," she whispered loudly, holding a hand to the side of her mouth, acting as if unaware the youkai could hear her. She winked at the kids and they all giggled.

Inuyasha, who had heard Kagome perfectly, scowled slightly. He was in no way _shy_, he just didn't want to spend time around people he didn't know. They were always frightened of him. He cast Kagome a look, but the girl was ignoring him in favor of playing with the children, who had begun to run along the field.

_'This is stupid, what the hell is Kagome trying to do? Make me look like a sissy or something? Ugh…why'd I let her drag me down here?'_ Inuyasha thought with a larger scowl. He felt a tugging on his hakama and looked down to see the smallest girl, the one who had given Kagome the flower.

He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

The little girl said nothing, just held out a large red flower to him. He stared at it for a long moment before blinking. The girl tugged on his hand and he allowed her to pull him down into the grass. He sat feebly and watched the girl crawl over his legs so that she was standing near his face. With a giant smile the girl tucked the flower between two beads on his rosary.

She blushed with pride and puffed out her chest. "Pretty!" she said happily.

Inuyasha tilted his head downward so he could see the large red flower sprouting from his rosary beads.

"Not pretty?" the girl asked when he didn't make a response.

Inuyasha looked up and locked eyes with the little girl and let a small smile grace his lips, "It's pretty…"

The girl beamed with joy and jogged away, her smile never wiped from her face. She joined her friends and they began playing.

He felt a presence behind him and looked up to see Kagome, a gentle knowing smile on her face. She walked over to him and sat down gently. "I saw that," she said warmly.

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted, trying to remain indifferent. He plucked the flower from his rosary. "She's a stupid ignorant girl."

"You seemed to get along fine with her," Kagome commented, her blue eyes sparkling.

"She's young. She knows nothing of what I am," Inuyasha said coolly.

"She's an orphan," Kagome said quietly. "She lives with the village leader, but her parents were slain by a youkai from the north island," Kagome turned towards Inuyasha with one eyebrow raised. "But she knows the difference between good and evil."

"Feh!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and stood. "Not everyone is prejudiced against youkai, Inuyasha."

"When she gets older she'll realize how stupid she was," Inuyasha turned his face away and snorted. Kagome rolled her eyes again and walked back towards the children. Inuyasha watched her go out of the corner of his eye and when he was sure that Kagome wasn't looking, he tucked the red flower into the sleeve of his haori for safe keeping.

.

.

As the sun began to set in the sky, the young children were forced by their elders to return to the sanctuary of their home. Kagome watched them go with a smile and a wave, which the children eagerly returned. Inuyasha, who had remained hidden in the grass so the elders would not see him, watched the littlest girl wave at him before disappearing around the hillside and down towards the village. He waved lightly back, even if the girl could no longer see him.

Kagome turned to him with a smile and tilted her head to the side.

"I think she likes me," Inuyasha mumbled lightly when Kagome approached him.

Kagome smiled and kneeled down beside him. She smiled lightly, "I think you like her too…"

He nodded slightly and looked away embarrassed.

The sun fell behind the mountain tops and bathed the world in blissful darkness. Fireflies flew through the air, their eerily greenish yellow light moved through the air like stars. Inuyasha watched their path as they bathed the field in a gentle light. The firebugs flew near them and Kagome moved her hands towards them, she gently enveloped a bug into her palm and the bright light illuminated her face as she drew it near.

"I caught one," she said proudly, her voice and face taking on an almost childlike innocence as she stared at the bug in between her clasped hands.

"And now that you have one, what do you plan to do with it?" Inuyasha asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm going to set it free," she said honestly as her eyes locked with his. She held her hands out and opened them palm up. The bug didn't waste a moment and was soon flying away, its glow never ceasing.

"What's the point of catching one, then?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Because, Inuyasha," Kagome said knowingly, her eyes falling down to his rosary. "Something wonderful shouldn't be kept in a prison. Something so beautiful should be set free, not trapped. You have to release the things you love. If they come back to you," Kagome moved her hands towards his rosary and Inuyasha watched their path. "Then they truly are yours."

Her fingers lightly touched the purple beads when Inuyasha's hands moved and grasped hers, ceasing her action. Kagome looked up at him and his golden gaze stared lightly before he gently shook his head.

"Not now," he whispered.

She looked at him in confusion before inching closer and wrapping her arms around the youkai. "When?"

His arms folded around her small frame and held her close to his chest, his head gently nuzzling her as he closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. "Soon."

.

.

.

author's notes: The spacing is being screwy. I'll fix it later.


	10. Brother

**Nights in White Satin  
Chapter Ten: **Brother  
Written by Sleepwalking Chicken  
Written: September 12, 2004

.

_'Why did I stop her?'_ Inuyasha asked himself silently, later that night. The sun was a mere thought now and the inu youkai had convinced the schoolgirl to return to the sanctuary of the inn. The man was currently residing atop the roof of Kagome and the other's temporary resting area. He didn't dare show his face for fear of his friends losing their comfort and security.

_'I've wanted these off for so long,'_ he told himself with a frown, _'Why now do I stop her?'_ His golden eyes narrowed in concentration. Something inside him had told him to hold off, and he didn't know why. His fingers idly played with the beads strung around his neck, the constant reminder of the collar Kagome held around his neck; and when he had the chance to be free from it, he had refused her.

He sat in silence for a moment, thinking about reasons as to why he had rejected his freedom. _'I don't want to believe it,'_ he told himself with a sigh. _'She said she picked me; she wants to stay with me. But… how can she refuse her family just like that? Surely nothing is worth leaving your family?'_ His golden eyes closed as he tried to keep from yelling out the insecurity that was welling up inside him like boiling water in a pot. _'If she takes these off and leaves me… I don't know if I could bare it… I need these.'_ His clawed hands touched the beads tenderly. _'To remind me of her…' _

His thoughts fell silent.

_'God, I'm such a moron,'_ he thought to himself with a small scowl, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the horizon. He felt weird staying here. It brought too many memories back and it scared and angered him at the same time. After leaving this accursed place he had vowed that he would never return.

So why was he here?

_'The others,'_ he answered his own question. _'They didn't know. And they won't know.'_

His golden eyes closed as he inhaled a deep breath of air. The gentle night breeze caressed his cheeks and brushed his silver hair aside, the strands flying over his shoulders, moving like liquid satin; its sleekness illuminated in the soft nearly nonexistent moonlight. Clawed fingers reached up and touched the hair atop his head and scratched his scalp.

He was bored but couldn't bring himself to sleep. He let out a small sigh, trying to appease the boredom that was slowly consuming him.

_'I'm too restless,'_ he thought with a frown. _'Tomorrow we'll be traveling to the northern territory, overrun with youkai. Whenever I think about that, I feel slightly excited. My blood is itching for a fight.'_ It didn't come to him as any surprise. When he had first transformed after his Tessaiga broke, he'd been in a mindless bloodlust, searching for something to shred apart. He was the same person now, only more controlled. _'My youkai blood was born to fight, and I'm not answering the call. It's been quiet for a while… and with everything going on, I've been distracted.'_

With a graceful leap, the youkai hopped off the roof and onto the ground. He stood up and began walking towards the western side of town, creeping along the shadows so any night owls awake and from their homes would not happen to run into him.

His shadow-hopping lead him to the edge of the village, the sliver of the moon shining incandescent beams of silver light upon the flat ground. Grass reached up and brushed across his shins, the dirt soft beneath him. Inuyasha's golden eyed gaze stared out at the small flat of land, where markers protruded from the dirt and the grass. The stone slabs didn't mean anything special to a passerby's muses. Only those who lived in this village understood.

Inuyasha walked with delicate ease around the grave markers and walked towards a lone slab at the back of the graveyard, its stone face almost touching the forest that surrounded the southern side of the village. The youkai knelt and examined the grave with soft, reminiscing eyes, their golden orbs glowing with a surreal light.

"Mother…" It came out a tiny whisper, his voice lost in the soft night breeze. He blinked his golden eyes and held out a hand, touching the unmarked gravestone. No one had cared to engrave the princess's name. She had been nothing to her people.

Footsteps behind him caused the youkai to pause in his gentle musings and stood up, his back stiff. He turned and eyed the figure walking towards him.

"You shouldn't be out here alone," Miroku greeted as he emerged from the darkness, the moonlight casting a shadow across his face. His staff's rings jingled when the monk came to a halt before him. "Should you not be sleeping, Inuyasha?"

"Obviously I'm not," Inuyasha said.

"Yes, I was too when a strange aura awoke me. Came from this direction, really," Miroku said. He eyed the youkai. "It isn't you." The monk paused and closed his eyes, concentrating. Inuyasha watched him wearily.

After a long pause, the monk turned to the unmarked grave. "It wasn't blessed," he murmured as he gazed at it. He knelt down and examined the grave. "They were not properly buried." The monk seemed amazed and appalled by this information.

Inuyasha turned his gaze away. "They murdered her. They hated her."

"Her then…?" Miroku stood and jabbed his staff into the ground. Raising his hands to in a prayer he bowed his head and mumbled chants. After a long moment between the two men, Miroku stood straight again. "She may rest in peace again."

"Miroku…" the youkai's soft, thankful voice reached the monk and he turned his blue eyes towards his friend. Miroku smiled softly.

"It's what we monks do," he said with a wave of his hand.

Inuyasha stepped forward and lightly touched the grave of his mother. "But… you know… thanks, anyway…" he mumbled, embarrassed.

"Get some sleep, Inuyasha," Miroku said softly and left the youkai in the dead of night.

.

.

_. _

The following morning found the group crossing the passage between the two islands. Kagome sat at the bow, staring ahead of her, the light wind caressing her cheeks. She closed her blue orbs and let out a sigh. It felt nice to simply relax in a boat, and not have to walk on her aching feet. She'd been almost everywhere in Japan over the course of her adventures, and despite all this, her feet were always sore when the sun set. Thinking of this, the schoolgirl reached down and lightly touched her foot, massaging the skin near her ankles. Her feet felt swollen and uncomfortable in her shoes. They had grown too small for her, but she was unable to replace them, obviously.

The blue-eyed girl tilted her head to look at her companions, who all seemed relatively relieved to be sitting down instead of walking. Inuyasha rowed the boat slowly, his golden eyes trained ahead, unreadable and lost in thought. Their molten depths flashed in the morning sunlight. His arms were the only things that moved as he dug the paddle into the clear water.

Sango sat near Miroku, though far enough away to discourage any unwanted groping. Though the two had promised to start a family together so long ago, even before they had gotten near destroying Naraku, Sango still didn't appreciate the feel of Miroku's hands upon her backside. At least not in public. Kirara sat snuggled in Sango's lap and Shippou sat at Miroku's feet, trying to keep his mind off the fact he was in water. The little kitsune was still prone to seasickness, and had discovered that as long as he didn't see the water, he was fine.

Kagome smiled lightly at the memory of the first night of the new moon, as they traveled along the water, just the three of them. Shippou had gotten very seasick. And now, he had finally found a way to avoid such illness. Her smiled brought about the attention of a certain youkai, who looked up from his work to glance at her.

His eyes were questioning, wondering what it was she found so amusing. _'Just thinking about the good old days… when it was just you and me…'_ she thought with a slight bit of sadness. _'And Shippou.'_ She loved her friends dearly, Miroku and Sango both; but she often looked back at the time when it had simply been her and Inuyasha… the time had been short-lived, but at this time, she often wished those days could come back.

Inuyasha took on a surprised expression before he gently shook his head and went back to what he was doing, which consisted of staring blankly and rowing like there was no tomorrow. Kagome stared in astonishment at his odd behavior. He'd gone from curious to terrified to indifferent in just a few short seconds. That was certainly odd.

Slightly peeved by her youkai's act of behavior, Kagome turned her attention to the front of the boat, where the northern island was drawing closer. "Look, there it is!" she said unnecessarily.

"Wow, that's amazing," Inuyasha said sarcastically, but Kagome noticed him start to paddle faster. Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled brightly.

They were getting closer.

Her grin faded lightly, just barely. They were getting closer… but was that a good thing?

_. _

.

.

After reaching the northern island of Hokkaido, Kagome still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. She had been warned of the powerful demons that resided in this territory, their untamed and wicked hearts running wild amid the branches of the lush trees. Mountains towered high above them, and according to Inuyasha, the smell of hot springs was everywhere. His excellent youkai nose also assured her that no demons were coming towards them, but there was a wind blowing and the smart, wildest youkai could be wise enough to stay downwind of Inuyasha. The youkai wouldn't be able to smell something downwind of him…

Kagome found herself constantly checking over her shoulder for any remote kind of danger, her eyes darting to every branch and every leaf, checking to see they were not bent out of place or that an unnatural shadow had befallen the foliage. The others seemed less worried, more confident in their ability to protect one another. But, Kagome's powers were still peaking and her physical strength was practically nil. Her heart pounded in her chest at the prospect of an ambush.

Hours passed and nothing happened.

Kagome's tense muscles stayed on high alert, though it became clear that no youkai was coming towards them. Perhaps it was their reputation? Or maybe the youkai understood the group was filled with strong fighters? Never the less, Kagome found herself relaxing to some degree as the day went on. The sun beat down on the traveler's backs, the golden sun's rays only blocked when the group passed under the dark foliage of the wild, restless forest.

"Can we take a rest?" Kagome finally asked after what seemed like years of traveling under the burning sun. She wiped her brow with the back of her hand and felt the slickness of her sweat cling to her skin. She grimaced at the feel and wiped it gently on her pleated skirt. She turned pleading eyes towards Inuyasha, who always decided when to stop.

Inuyasha pursed his lips, and looked like he was about to decline her request when they locked eyes. She watched him melt and avert his eyes in another direction. "Fine… whatever," he finally muttered and Kagome let out a silent cheer.

Plopping down onto the ground, she threw her bag off of her back and rested against it, her hands folding and resting daintily in her lap. Sango and Miroku seemed more than happy to follow the miko's example and were soon joining her on the soft ground. The youkai snarled slightly and ascended into the treetops in order to keep watch.

Shippou and Kirara scurried to Kagome's sides and tucked underneath her shadow in a desperate attempt to keep cool. Kagome let out a content sigh and closed her eyes, finally feeling at ease.

And that's when disaster struck.

Suddenly, like a switch had been flipped on, the two demons beside her started writhing and curling into the fetal position. Alarmed, Kagome sat up straight to stare at the two twitching demons, Kirara's little mews of pain filling her ears.

"What's wrong?" Kagome nearly shouted out of surprise and anguish at seeing the tiny creatures in pain.

"It hurts…" Shippou muttered and grasped his ears. Kagome watched Kirara try to move her front paws to her black ears, which were firmly planted against her small head. A crash behind the group announced that Inuyasha had emerged from his tree.

Kagome turned around in time to see the youkai in a similar position to the kitsune and the fire cat. He was curled into a little ball, small cries of pain emitting from him, his clawed hands desperately trying to block out whatever it was the demons were hearing.

The humans of the group looked around blindly, trying to determine what was wrong with their friends. "I don't hear anything," Sango said as she grasped her weapon. Miroku's grip tightened on his staff and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Kagome ran to her bag and dug around until she emerged with her bow and arrows. She kept them stored in there whenever she was not using them.

The trees rustled around the group and a large bundle of birds emerged from the forest, their long wings a dirty grey color, their talons outstretched and dripping with blood. Their blood red eyes locked on the group and they opened their giant beaks, brimmed with crimson, and let out a silent scream. Kagome stared in confusion. That is until she heard the writhing and twitching of her demon companions.

_'Their screams are too high pitched for humans to hear,'_ Kagome realized with wide eyes. _'They're like a dog's whistle.'_ Ignoring her stupid pun, she knocked an arrow against the bow and drew it back, aiming towards the incoming murder of oversized crows.

She let the arrow fly, its tip engulfing into a bright white light as it started towards the frontal bird. Its pointed edge dug into the bird's chest and the youkai fell to the ground, a scream emitting from its throat before it died. Kagome aimed another arrow.

Miroku exchanged a look at Sango before slapping a holy scroll onto her boomerang. With a small grunt, Sango heaved the large youkai bone over her head and let it soar through the sky, like the birds she was about to exterminate. The bone hit bone and the birds shattered into pieces as the holy scroll Miroku had added started to take affect.

Seeing that they were outpowered, the birds cawed loudly, this time hearable by the humans, and fled.

The group stood in silence for a moment, their confusion and disorientation evident.

A rustle alerted them that they were not done. Glancing at her companions, Kagome aimed an arrow towards the thicket.

And a toad demon emerged.

"No…" Kagome heard Inuyasha moan. Not from pain, but from sheer annoyance. A moment passed before it sunk into their heads and they all realized what they had just run into.

Sesshoumaru and Rin, riding Ah-Un, emerged after the toad vassal, Jaken. Sesshoumaru, ever cool and stoic, did not show any emotion in the fact that he was standing in the same clearing as his brother and friends. Rin, recognizing Kagome from the short while they'd met, smiled brightly and gripped Ah-Un tightly. Jaken sneered as usual.

"Brother," Sesshoumaru said firmly, his voice sending chills down Kagome's spine. His dark golden eyes, void of emotion, stared at where Inuyasha was currently trying to stand upright. His ears were still ringing from the bird's shrill screeches.

"Sesshoumaru, what the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked with a deep snarl, his lips drawn back in a disapproving snarl of who was addressing him.

"The business of this Lord is of no concern to you," Sesshoumaru said darkly, his golden orbs flashing for a brief moment before returning to their enigmatic indifference.

"Screw you," Inuyasha said firmly and walked forward, shoving Kagome aside and into Miroku and Sango. The humans backed off, Shippou and Kirara following after him. Inuyasha stood not too far from his elder brother, his lips still drawn back and his fangs bared towards the older of the two demon youkai. "What do you want?"

"I see that my youkai bird did not amuse you, then," Sesshoumaru said darkly, ignoring his younger brother's demands and questions.

"What? Those were yours!" Inuyasha snarled and clenched his fists, his golden eyes flashing red before returning to their normal stance. For a brief moment, a golden aura surrounded the once-hanyou, but it was soon gone. A simple trick of the eyes. _'I must protect her.'_ Kagome blinked when she heard a voice. She looked around and realized no one had spoken… She shook her head, mentally telling herself to relax.

"I was simply testing you," Sesshoumaru said nonchalantly, his indifferent demeanor unfazed by his brother's rants.

"For what?" Inuyasha demanded angrily, his temper's fuse quickly reaching its end.

Sesshoumaru walked towards the group, his steps soft, yet powerful as the grass bent and twigs snapped underneath his powerful stride. His golden eyes focused on Inuyasha and stopped just before reaching him. Inuyasha's hands went to his sword, which only protested against him with a few sparks of electrical power.

"To see if you truly are as strong as you should be," Sesshoumaru said coolly as he stared at his younger brother. His eyes darted to where Tessaiga was fruitlessly protesting the youkai's grip before returning to his brother's molten orbs.

"What's it to you?" Inuyasha barked.

"To see if you truly are worthy of this Lord's time," Sesshoumaru said with a deep frown. "Until I can sire an heir, Inuyasha, you are the next in line for Father's lands. I would never hand this over to a half-breed, nor would I hand my lands over to a pathetically weak youkai."

"Why you…" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome stared, _'I guess what Sesshoumaru's saying is true. Though I've never thought of Inuyasha as being a prince. But that's what he is… isn't it?'_ Pondering this, she glanced at Miroku and Sango, who were wearing similar looks to her own.

"Inuyasha's a prince, eh?" Miroku seemed very amused by this.

"Yes, Inuyasha-Sama is the next in line for the lands, should Sesshoumaru ever fail," Myouga said with a nod of his head.

Kagome did a double take, staring at the flea on her shoulder. "When did you get here?"

"I've been here the whole time!" Myouga protested with a deep frown and a look of frustration on his tiny flea face.

"Well, if Myouga's here," Miroku said calmly, his attention turned back towards the bickering brothers, "Then we shouldn't be in any danger."

Myouga glared at the monk but said nothing.

Quick as lightning, Sesshoumaru's hand darted to his sword, drawing it from his side. Inuyasha let out a growl before gripping his Tessaiga tightly and throwing it from its scabbard. The two swords clashed together, both youkai standing their ground, their eyes locked together and Inuyasha's face contorted into a disdainful sneer.

"You've grown quicker, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said with a small smirk and pushed against his sword, trying to break the lock the two had made.

"Heh," Inuyasha returned his brother's smirk with his own, his golden eyes glowing in an almost happy light. He was finally getting the fight he'd been itching for, and he was excited about it. He felt his blood pumping through his veins, his adrenaline almost overpowering his senses. He felt Tessaiga in his hand, the way its power radiated off his father's sword, adorned with his fang, and the way it felt in his grip. "I've been practicing, I guess."

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru flipped his sword in a quick maneuver, catching his brother off guard, the sword nicking his left arm. Inuyasha hissed in pain and jumped back to collect himself. Sesshoumaru smirked coldly. "Unfortunately, it appears you'll need to practice more, Inuyasha."

"Screw you," Inuyasha repeated the earlier phrase. He began running towards Sesshoumaru, his sword in the ready position to jab into his brother's abdomen. "I'll kill you!"

Sesshoumaru's lips quirked upwards into a smirk again as he sidestepped his rampaging brother and hit him in the back with the hilt of his sword. Inuyasha staggered in his steps, trying to regain his lost balance. "What the hell? Sesshoumaru, stop toying with me!"

"I'm doing no such thing, weakling," Sesshoumaru said with a narrow of his eyes.

"You could have stabbed a blade through my back, you ass, but instead you hit me with the hilt? What the hell are you doing?"

"If I wished to kill you," Sesshoumaru said with a small snort, "I would done it have long ago."

Inuyasha growled.

Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword, looping the blade through the large yellow tie that adorned his body. He had yet to retrieve a scabbard for the sword. Inuyasha glared darkly and stayed perfectly still, his sword held in front of him.

"I have seen what I wanted to see," Sesshoumaru said coolly. "You are worthy of me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stared in surprise for his brother's words. His posture began to relax and he stood off guard, his golden eyes wide in disbelief. "What?"

"If I should ever perish in battle, you will be worthy of father's lands," Sesshoumaru said, his voice void of emotion yet again. He turned towards Jaken and Rin. "We're leaving."

"That's it?" Inuyasha demanded, his eyes narrowed in agitation.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"Oh, hell no! I want to fight you," Inuyasha snarled.

Sesshoumaru gave him a sideways glance. "You want a fight? So be it."

He continued walking, but held his hand up, snapped his fingers and disappeared into the thicket.

A loud-pitched screech filled the air and Inuyasha cringed.

Suddenly, hundreds of youkai emerged into the clearing they had set up in.

Inuyasha didn't stand a chance.

.

.

"Ow! Damn it, wench, what are you trying to do?" Inuyasha snarled angrily, his lips drawn back in one of his classic snarls and his golden eyes glaring at her.

Kagome ignored him and continued doing the medical treatments the youkai required after his brutal beating. He hadn't won, he hadn't gotten close. He'd been overpowered, even with the whole group working against it all. Sango and Miroku had been injured as well and were currently working on each other's wounds. Shippou had hidden with Myouga in a bush while Kirara fought alongside Sango, as she always did.

"Ow!" Inuyasha barked again, his face contorting in pain as she added rubbing alcohol to one of his wounds. "Damn it!"

"Oh be quiet, you little whiner," Kagome berated her companion and began wrapping bandages around his bleeding cuts. Inuyasha snorted and began sulking, ignoring her.

"Ow!"

"It's not that bad, Inuyasha," Kagome told him, her agitation with the situation evident in her voice. "Is there any place that doesn't hurt, then?"

He snarled and thought for a moment. "My elbow."

Kagome gave him a dry look before returning to what she was doing, trying her best to ignore the youkai's little rants of pain.

After a few minutes Kagome threw down her supplies. "Okay! Where the hell does it hurt, then?"

He glared at her, his golden eyes holding the challenging look he always had when they were about to fight. "Here!" he declared and pointed to his left arm, where Sesshoumaru's sword had cut. Kagome sighed and leaned over, her lips connecting to the part of him that he had pointed. Inuyasha blinked in surprise.

She pulled away and looked around for her supplies.

"Here." His voice was soft and Kagome looked back up, seeing that he was pointing his right shoulder. Kagome smiled gently and did the same thing she'd done to his arm. "Here," he said, his voice growing quieter still as he pointed to his chest, right where his collarbone ended. Kagome kissed it tenderly.

"Anywhere else?" Kagome asked warmly, their little feud from earlier having been forgotten.

"Here." His index finger tapped his lips and Kagome happily took the invitation, their lips connecting.

"Better?" she asked when she pulled away. Inuyasha looked up at her, his lips quirking into a tiny smile.

"My lips still hurt," he said innocently. Kagome rolled her eyes and leaned back down, capturing his lips with her own.

After a while, Kagome finally pulled away and began wrapping his wounds again. "I better not hear another word out of you," she said warmly, her eyes twinkling. He snorted and closed his eyes, content for the moment.

.

.

_Author's notes: _Sorry for this taking so long!!! The beta and I had some issues involving computers and communication. Plus schoolwork.

And if anyone can pick up the thing I yoinked from Indian Jones gets brownie points.


	11. Ai no Ame

**Nights in White Satin  
Chapter Eleven: **Ai no Ame  
Written by Sleepwalking Chicken  
Written on: September 19, 2004

.

.

.

After the incident with Sesshoumaru, the journey north became more tame. Several youkai attacked the group, but they were easily defeated by Inuyasha with a simple swing of his sword. His transformation had made him strong, but Kagome had a feeling that even as a hanyou he would have been able to defeat these monsters. But, as they approached the Northern side of Hokkaido, she felt a certain dread filling her again. Surely this holy mountain they had to get to would not just let a man walk up to it, take a wish and leave…

It would be guarded. That much Kagome knew. But by what? By who? Would her companion be able to defeat it? Would they be able to defeat it?

"Oi, Kagome," Inuyasha's voice flooded her senses. She blinked and looked around only to realize Inuyasha was waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh?"

"Here." He handed her a bowl of food and Kagome stared at it, forgetting that they had set up camp and were currently eating dinner.

"Thank you," Kagome mumbled and smiled shyly at him.

"Feh," he said with a small snort and plopped down next to her, his arms drawing his legs to him as he rested his chin against his knees. His golden eyes reflected the fire that cracked and snapped in the middle of the ring the six of them had made. Kirara, in her large form, snoozed happily on the opposite side of the fire, Shippou snuggled into her warmth and Myouga somewhere on the fire cat, enjoying his own meal.

Sango, on Kagome's left, was already halfway finished with her food and lightly leaning against Miroku, in a way that it was almost impossible to tell that she was indeed doing so. Miroku, who seemed to be the one in the dark about Sango's display of affection, had his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest, his empty bowl sitting before him. Kagome smiled lightly at the scene; even though Miroku tried to act nonchalant about it, she knew he enjoyed having Sango close to him.

She glanced at Inuyasha, who wasn't eating his food, and frowned lightly. "Inuyasha, why aren't you eating?" Kagome asked sweetly, her blue eyes shining in concern for her companion.

Inuyasha gently shook his head. "I have no appetite tonight."

"Why not?" Kagome asked, confused with the youkai's behavior.

"I have a bad feeling," he murmured quietly so only she would hear. "Something's coming and I don't like it."

Kagome nodded, having felt the same feeling churning within her; she knew that the youkai was feeling the same thing. And if two people were feeling it… it wasn't just paranoia.

His golden eyes darted to her, their gazes locking for a brief moment and she smiled reassuringly. "It will be fine," she told him gently and finished her food. "Just try to eat."

He picked up his bowl and examined it before he started eating. He slurped the food into his mouth like he did whenever he had ramen and Kagome felt herself relaxing. Her Inuyasha was still the same as always; his body may have changed, but he still had his heart and his soul. That's all that mattered to her.

Her hand moved slowly and gently touched his hair. He paused to stare at her in surprise before returning to eating, not minding the girl's gentle caress. Her fingers ran through his hair tenderly, quietly removing any snags they met. The silky texture of his hair brought Kagome a small comfort.

After dinner and after the dishes were cleaned and stuffed back into Kagome's bulging yellow bag, the traveling party began to set up for the night. Inuyasha stayed near the fire, stoking it with an extra log so it would keep them warm through the night. The youkai didn't dare to sleep while in the wild country; he had to be on full alert in order to protect his friends. Miroku had suggested staying up some nights but the youkai had declined. They had assumed it was out of courtesy, but the real reason was that the youkai didn't trust Kagome's life in anyone else's hands but his own.

Kagome unrolled her sleeping bag and yawned quietly. Slipping off her shoes, she squeezed her way into the small bag. She darted her gaze towards Shippou and opened her arms to him. The kitsune, delighted, scurried towards her and into her open arms. Kagome pulled him into a hug and slipped further into the sleeping bag so that the kitsune would be covered and remain warm while wrapped in her arms.

Kirara mewed happily and trotted over to Sango, who was slipping into a sleeping bag Kagome had given her. Sango hugged her kitten like Kagome had Shippou and began to get ready for dreaming. Miroku positioned himself near Sango against a tree, his ability to sleep sitting up evident as his eyes closed and his whole body relaxed.

Inuyasha watched his companions fall into the realm of sleep. Positive all of them were snoozing, he inaudibly moved towards the schoolgirl and stared down at her sleeping form. He smiled gently and touched her brow, like he often did.

_'Sleep well…Kagome…'_ he thought tenderly, _'I…lo…'_ He stopped his thoughts and shook his head. It was hard to admit it, even to himself. _'I'll see you in the morning,'_ he thought with only a hint of sadness. His eyes dropped and he leaned against a tree to the left of Miroku, starting the long night by watching his companions gently snoozing.

The only sound was the gentle breaths of his friends and he felt his head nod.

Before he could stop himself, he was asleep.

.

.

Kagome stirred in her sleep as the birds around her started chirping. She knew that she'd gotten up earlier than normal due to the fact that the sun wasn't shinning her face, like it normally did when she got up.

She was about to go back to sleep when she heard a sniffing above her. She clenched her eyes tighter, and rolled over, trying to block the sound out. Then she felt a nose bump against the backside of her head. With a sigh she decided that Inuyasha wasn't going to let her sleep.

"Inuyasha… would it kill you to let someone sleep," she berated to her pillow and began to sit up. Turning her head she turned to face the youkai.

"You're so weird Inu… ya…" She trailed off when she realized that she was not looking at Inuyasha. She paled. "Uh…"

Blue eyes stared at her, the bright cerulean gaze a shade lighter than her eye color. She blinked rapidly as she tried to adjust to the light and tried to adjust to the fact that this wasn't Inuyasha who was sniffing her.

"Kagome." He smiled brightly.

"Kouga-Kun! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked in amazement, her eyes wide and disbelieving. Kouga was here? How? When? And why did he sniff her?

Her eyes flew towards her companions, but sadly they were still dreaming. She noted how Inuyasha was sleeping as well, and that a couple of wolves were sniffing his feet like their life depended on it. Inuyasha slept on, despite the fact that the canines had begun licking his feet clean.

Kouga growled at them. "Stop that!"

The wolves snapped their heads up, looking guilty before backing away from the inu youkai.

"Kouga-Kun, what are you doing here?" Kagome repeated, her voice taking on a slightly suspicious tone.

"Why, these are my lands, Kagome; surely you would know that," Kouga said proudly. "I am the ruler of the Northern Lands. Now then, what are _you_ doing here?"

"You're one of the Lords?" Kagome asked in amazement and mentally cursed herself for not realizing that the wolf was indeed royalty. She blinked and shook her head. "But, I've been to your home, and it's not up here!"

"The Lords have several homes in different lands," Kouga explained kindly, a proud smile on his face. "The Northern, Western, and Eastern lands are all allies against the Southern lands. Therefore, we have access to the other's lands and have set up bases there."

"That would explain why Sesshoumaru was here," Kagome said mostly to herself.

Kouga scowled. "Lord Sesshoumaru is an ass. I don't much care for him, but without him on our side the Southern lands could dominate."

Kagome shook her head, tired of discussing war. It was all rather dreary, and it was taking away from the real issue at hand. In other words, Kagome felt a little more than uneasy near Kouga while her friends slept on. Especially Inuyasha, who had yet to awaken.

_'Shouldn't all this noise wake him up?'_ Kagome thought, slightly panicking.

"Anyways, my dear, what brings you to these lands?" Kouga asked cheerfully.

Kagome hesitated, unsure whether to tell Kouga about Inuyasha's state. Would Kouga want to fight Inuyasha now that he was a full demon? Would Inuyasha care if she told? What if she put their journey in danger by telling others of it? But this was Kouga… he wouldn't do anything bad, would he?

"Kagome," Kouga said warmly, his eyes sparkling happily. "Did you come up to see me? Now that Naraku's dead, you can become my official woman."

Kagome paled and regretted never telling Kouga she didn't have feelings for him. True, the wolf was her friend and she defended the wolf from Inuyasha whenever the two began to have a fit. But… she'd never told him that she was in love with Inuyasha. She hadn't told Inuyasha either, but that was beside the point, right?

"Kouga-Kun… I didn't come to see you." Kagome quickly back tracked when she saw the crushed look on the wolf's face. "I mean, don't get me wrong. It's great to see you, but we didn't come up to the Northern lands in order to see you. We didn't even know you were up here!"

"Well, then, Kagome, now that you're here and Naraku is dead." Kouga seemed excited, and his eyes reflected it. "You can come back with me and become my woman!"

"Kouga-Kun…" Kagome whispered. _'God, Inuyasha…wake up!'_

"Yes Kagome…?" Kouga asked, thrilled.

"Kouga-Kun… I…" But before Kagome could finish a punch came flying at Kouga's face and sent the wolf prince flying. Inuyasha stood, his fist clenched and a deep growl erupting from his throat. As if he'd heard her plea, he'd awaken and was wide awake.

"You fucking bastard, get the hell away from her," he snarled and turned angry eyes towards her. "What the hell are you doing talking to him?"

Kagome sent him a look that was a mixture of relief and anger. "Inuyasha!"

"Feh." He grabbed his sword and released it from its sheath. He charged towards the wolf, who at this time was on his feet, and got ready to swing his sword.

"I see you had to become a demon in order to stand a chance against me," Kouga mocked, a smirk on his lips as he observed the youkai.

"Feh, I'm strong enough to kick your ass, even if I was a human." Inuyasha smirked cockily.

"Inuyasha, no!" Kagome called, fear overwhelming her. She didn't want to be Kouga's woman, but she didn't want to see her friend die by Inuyasha's hand. "Sit!"

Nothing happened.

The color drained from Kagome's face as she watched Inuyasha swing his sword towards Kouga. Without the Shikon shards to assist the wolf, he was slower. However, he was fast enough to dodge the mighty swing from the inu youkai.

_'Why didn't it work?'_ Kagome thought to herself, feeling as if ice cold water had been dumped on her. _'It's always worked… why isn't he in the ground? Oh no! What am I going to do? If they fight one of them will get killed!'_

"What's going on, Kagome?" Shippou yawned from his position next to her. He poked his head from under the sleeping bag and stared at the two fighting youkai. "Oh… it's him…" He yawned, seemingly unconcerned with the fact that the two men were fighting each other, both already sporting various wounds.

_'Damn… I'll have to bandage him up again… I'm running low, too…'_ Kagome shook her head. _'But… well… maybe he didn't hear me? It can only activate when he hears it, right?'_

"Sit!" she called again.

Still nothing.

Shippou's eyes widened in surprise. "Kagome! Something's wrong with his rosary!"

_'I'm aware, Shippou-Chan, thank you!'_ Kagome thought sarcastically and hopped out of the sleeping bag, trying to make the two fighting demons pay attention to her.

"Inuyasha! Kouga-Kun! Stop, please!" Her voice fell on deaf ears as the two youkai continued to inflict damage on one another. Kagome sighed and stared at the demons. She couldn't run out there, they might inflict unnecessary damage on her, and then they'd get guilty, blame the other and start fighting more furiously. She remembered that scenario all too well. It had happened several months ago.

At any rate, Kagome couldn't just run out there.

And if they couldn't hear her… there was nothing she could do. _'Damn it…'_

Kagome watched Inuyasha glow a golden aura again, like he had when he'd faced Sesshoumaru and this time she knew it wasn't a trick of the eyes. She stared at the golden hue that surrounded the youkai as he snarled and dove at the wolf. _'I must protect her…'_ That same voice came again and she blinked, looking at the demons. Their lips hadn't moved. Who had spoken?

For a split second, it looked as if Inuyasha's fangs and claws were growing, but it was quickly gone. Kouga charged the inu youkai and knocked Tessaiga from his hands, sending the sword flying and landing right next to Kagome. She yelped in surprise, causing the inu youkai to turn concerned eyes towards her. Kouga connected a fist against Inuyasha's cheek and sent the youkai back a few steps and causing the aura to spike.

_'What is that…?'_ Kagome thought to herself with a furrow in her brow.

"Kagome-Chan, what is Kouga doing here?" Kagome snapped her head around to see a very sleepy Sango accompanied by an equally sleepy Miroku. Kirara snuggled up on Sango's shoulder, covering her head under Sango's long hair.

"I woke up and he was there," Kagome quickly explained what had happened while her human friends had been sleeping.

Miroku pursed his lips as he gripped his staff. "Sango, we must stop them, then?"

"No," Kagome waved her hands. "You could get hurt!" She turned back to the fighting demons, Kouga collecting more wounds than the once-hanyou. "Inuyasha! Kouga-Kun! Please stop!"

Inuyasha turned his gaze towards her for a brief moment as he sent a punch to Kouga's head and shook his head. He returned his attention back to the wolf.

_'If I stop now, he'll think he's won. I have to teach him. Show him that he can never touch Kagome again…'_ the hanyou thought with a narrow of his eyes. He kicked the wolf's stomach and sent him flying into a tree. _'I have to show him that Kagome is MINE. No one else's.' _

Kagome cringed as he continued to attack the wolf. Swallowing the fear of being hurt herself, she ran forward, her ears ringing and her vision blacking out for a moment as she felt her heart speed up from her running and her fear. She dove forward and grabbed the youkai's hand, clenched into a fist, she gripped it tightly and slammed her eyes shut, trying to keep her calm.

When she reopened it she was looking at confused golden eyes, his other hand around the wolf's neck, holding him off the ground. "Kagome… let go…" he growled, not wanting to hurt her.

"No… stop… Inuyasha, you've won," Kagome whispered feebly and turned her attention towards Kouga, tears in her eyes. "Kouga-Kun… you lost. Please stop fighting…"

Inuyasha's eyes softened when he saw the tears in her eyes, the small liquid droplets falling down her cheeks. He released the wolf and allowed him to drop to the ground. His hands, bloody from his and Kouga's blood, reached out to touch her. He hesitated when he saw the crimson liquid on his fingertips, but with Kagome's reassuring smile, he leaned forward and cupped her cheeks, his thumbs wiping away all evidence of tears.

"Stop crying," he murmured and Kagome nodded, her hands coming up and covering his.

Kouga stared at the two for a long moment before realizing that he was, indeed, out of place in this scenario. He had lost. He felt a pang in his heart at the startling realization that he wouldn't be able to have Kagome to himself. Inuyasha had beaten him.

"Humph, she'd only accept you when you were a full demon," Kouga snarled, causing Inuyasha to whip his face towards the wolf, a growl erupting from his throat. Kouga scoffed and sped off, not wanting to see the disgusting display between the dog turd and the woman he'd lost.

Inuyasha watched him go out of the comer of his eye and after he was positive Kouga wasn't around anymore, allowed himself to collapse to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered and half helped and half dragged him to a nearby tree. "You're too damn reckless," she berated him.

"F-feh!" he snorted and ignored his wince of pain as Kagome began fiddling with his haori, trying to get at his wounds that Kouga had inflicted him.

"Stop trying to prove yourself to everyone," Kagome whispered feebly as she encased the youkai into a hug. Inuyasha stared straight ahead, not even focusing on anything. "I know that's what you're trying to do. You're trying to show everyone you're strong. But it doesn't matter, it doesn't matter, Inuyasha! No matter what happens you will always be Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha blinked. _'I guess… that's what I've been trying to do… but… I had to fight Kouga. She's mine, damn it!'_

"Be glad I'm too tired to yell at you, wench," Inuyasha murmured and passed out.

.

.

Clouds rolled across the sky, threatening rain later that day while Kagome was busy watching over Inuyasha. Shippou had found a hot spring and they had moved their camp near it. They had to leave the clearing, for the blood would quickly draw youkai to them like a moth to the flame. Sango and Miroku were currently having some alone time while Kagome watched over a still sleeping Inuyasha. Shippou lounged in a tree above them, his large green eyes hidden behind heavy lids.

She slipped out from behind the bush she had been changing in and revealed a bathing suit. With a small smile she approached the hot spring, dipping her foot into the warm, clear water, the liquid revealing that it would indeed relax her. She smiled and slipped her hair into a bun.

She was about to slip into the hot spring when a sudden force pulled her back. She felt a firm chest and strong, powerful arms wrapped around her and she smiled lightly. "You're mine," he whispered and Kagome wasn't sure why he had the sudden urge to say this. She didn't know why but she also didn't care.

"Yes…" she whispered as her hand touched his and their fingers intertwined. She felt his head rest against her shoulder, his gentle breath caressing her bare neck. She shivered at the gentle touch and smiled lightly at the youkai who held her in his embrace.

He released her and turned on his heel, walking to the nearest tree. Kagome watched him as he walked to the base of a tree and plopped down, leaning against the bark as he watched her. Their eyes met and he raised an eyebrow, silently asking why she wasn't continuing in her trek towards the hot springs.

Kagome gently shook her head before entering the hot springs and beginning her bath. The water was soothing and helped ease her tired and tense muscles. She relaxed against a small natural ledge under the water's surface and lathered her hair with soap. She glanced at the youkai, who continued to watch her, a small look of curiosity in his eyes as he watched the clear soapy liquid become soapsuds.

She smiled gently at him. "Want me to wash your hair, Inuyasha?"

"What…?" he asked in surprise, seemingly caught off guard by the girl's question.

She giggled happily. "Want me to wash your hair, with the soap?" She pointed to the white suds in her hair. "It makes your hair silkier and smooth. And clean, too."

"Are you insulting my hygiene?" he asked with a curious look on his face.

"No, I'm just asking if you'd like me to wash your hair," Kagome said with a roll of her eyes.

He seemed to have a mental debate with himself before nodding slowly. He stood up and shrugged off his outer and inner haori, leaving him with his bare chest exposed before walking towards her. Kagome blushed lightly and moved aside to give him room to step in. He left his hakama on for both of their sakes and entered the soothing water of the hot spring. He tilted his head towards her and blinked.

"Get your hair wet," Kagome assured him and gently touched his shoulders, pushing down and easing him under the water. Small bubbles escaped his mouth when she pushed his head below the surface.

When he emerged he gave her a mock glare. "You could have warned me, wench."

"But, that would have taken the fun out of it."

She smiled shyly and grabbed her shampoo bottle, squeezing a fair amount onto her hand. The man before her had a full head of hair and she decided that he would need a lot of lathering.

Her hands touched his head and began to work the shampoo into the silver mane. His eyes closed in contentment and a loopy smile sprung across his lips. Kagome leaned in close as she massaged his scalp, her head resting on his shoulder similar to what he'd done earlier. "Mine," she whispered.

The youkai nodded faintly, his eyes still closed in surreal bliss. He growled faintly, but it wasn't a menacing growl; it was a friendly appreciative one.

She finished lathering his hair and allowed the youkai to dip his head under water. As his head remained stationary underneath the water's surface, she ran her fingers through his wet tresses. The youkai emerged a short moment later, blinking his eyes clear of all the water and the soap. Their eyes locked and he smiled lightly at her, his way of showing his thanks towards the girl before him.

As they gazed at one another, the heavens above opened up and unveiled rain. The droplets fell to the earth and onto the couple. It felt odd, to be standing in water, warm and soothing, yet being pelted by water droplets that were cold and icy.

The youkai tilted his head back and stared up at the sky, his golden eyes focusing on nothing.

Kagome feebly left the sanctuary of the hot springs and ran to the shelter of a bush where she had hidden her change of clothes and a towel. She felt it best to get changed before everything go soaked. They would get soaked anyway, but at least she could change later.

Inuyasha turned his eyes away in order to give her privacy and emerged from the hot spring as well, shaking himself off like a dog. It didn't do much to get rid of the water that continued to pelt against him, but he was slightly drier. He slipped back on his haori.

"We should head back," Inuyasha said as Kagome approached him. Kagome gently shook her head.

"Let's just stay out here a little longer," Kagome said with a small smile. She held her arms out and tilted her head upwards, capturing droplets of water into her mouth. "Rain is so beautiful. I love the rain!"

Inuyasha watched the girl with a quizzical look on his face as he watched the girl start to spin gently. She smiled brightly at the youkai and held her arms high above her. "Come on, Inuyasha. Rain is a blessing!"

He gently shook his head and chuckled. "You're an odd one, Kagome."

"Maybe, but I have more fun that way," Kagome giggled. Inuyasha watched as she continued to twirl around. She seemed so innocent and carefree just then, untainted by the evils that she had endured throughout the journey the two had taken together. She had faced so many hardships, so much heartbreak, so much pain and suffering, yet after all of it, she was able to smile and laugh. She was able to dance like no one was watching.

_'How does she do that…?'_ He wondered as he gazed at the girl. _'How does she feel so at peace and so free?'_

His thoughts came to a screeching halt when he realized something.

Kagome dancing in the rain…

…while wearing a white shirt.

The youkai let out a loud sigh and slipped off his haori before marching towards Kagome. He gripped her shoulder, causing a yip of surprise from the girl before he shoved her into the red article of clothing. The sleeves were too long for her and the hem of the haori reached her knees, but the hanyou didn't seem to care as he began to tie the haori with the long black string that was secured diagonally around his chest the majority of the time. Kagome blushed brightly when she realized why the youkai had taken such actions.

"Sorry…" she whispered, embarrassed and her cheeks flaming red.

"Feh, it's fine. You're fine now," he said with a roll of his eyes. He pulled away but kept his hands resting lightly on her forearm. "Are you ready to go back yet…?"

"Inuyasha…" His golden eyes locked with her blue ones and he felt her fingers touching his rosary. His gaze drifted down to the purple beads, speckled with rain.

"I've been thinking, about today," Kagome continued, her gaze on the rosary. "I yelled out sit." Inuyasha cringed, expecting to fall to the ground. But nothing happened. He blinked in shocked surprise. "I wondered why you didn't slam to the ground. And I think I figured it out. At that time… when I wanted to remove the rosary," Kagome said lightly, still unsure if what she was saying was true or not. "Perhaps the spell was broken because I wanted to release you…?"

Inuyasha pursed his lips in thought. "Maybe…"

Kagome nodded her head and took a deep breath. "Inuyasha…"

Her voice was gentle, and the rain caressed her body lightly. Her grip remained on the rosary and she started to lift.

"Kagome-"

But it was too late, for at that moment, Kagome lifted the rosary high above his head and he felt a tremendous weight lift from his shoulders. The rosary was gone…

"You're free, Inuyasha…" Kagome murmured quietly, her eyes downcast as she blushed lightly. "Free to live… free to fight… free of me…"

"Kagome…"

"Don't say it," she interrupted him. "I removed them because I trust you. I trust you completely and you've proved to me time and again that I can put my life in your hands…"

The two stood in silence for a long time, Kagome raising her head to lock eyes with his.

A small smile graced her lips and she felt her heart speed up as her hands reached out, clenching the fabric of his white under kimono. The material clung to him like a second skin and his muscles rippled beneath. Kagome closed her eyes and inhaled his forest-like scent. The rosary clinked together in her hands as she stood on the tips of her toes and captured his lips to hers.

"I… love you," she whispered softly when she pulled away, her eyes shining brightly and proving that she was indeed telling the truth.

Inuyasha stared at her, shock radiating from his body. He quickly leaned down and kissed her, silencing whatever else she may have had to say. _'My mate…'_ he thought to himself lightly and felt Kagome's hold on him tighten.

"I… me too," he whispered lightly, his eyes at his feet and a blush on his cheeks.

Kagome watched his reaction. He hadn't said it completely, but he had admitted it. Perhaps something was still holding him back?

His fingers reached out and touched the rosary still in Kagome's hand.

He wrapped it around his wrist and plopped to the ground, ignoring the muddy ground and the pelting rain. "I didn't want you to remove them yet," he admitted. Kagome sat down next to him.

"Why?"

"You…" He looked away. "You said you wanted to stay with me, Kagome. But… how can you choose anything over your family?" He thought of his own, his dead mother and father. "How can you choose me over your family?"

"I'll admit," Kagome said lightly, "It's a very hard decision. But I don't regret it, Inuyasha." She looked at him squarely in the eye. "I want to stay with you. I want to be with you… let me stay… please…" Her voice was pleading.

He lowered his eyes. "But I'll outlive you…"

"I know… and I'm sorry about that," she whispered softly, feeling the beginnings of tears in her eyes. "But I swear that every day we spend together will be the greatest of your life… and… when I'm… gone…" She choked on her words. "You'll have something to look back on."

She'd never thought of that. The fact that his demon blood would cause his youth to go on longer than her own. No matter what happened, she was leaving him behind. She was leaving him alone. A small tear dripped down her already rain drenched face.

She would leave him… and there was nothing she could do…

"I love you, too…" Inuyasha murmured after a long moment.


	12. Promise to you

**Nights in White Satin  
Chapter Twelve: **Promise to You  
Written by Sleepwalking Chicken  
Written on: September 26, 2004

Author's notes: I'm sure you've all noticed how this is really focusing on an Inuyasha and Kagome story. At first there was going to be Sango and Miroku fluff, too. But the only reason there isn't is one simple thing. I forgot. I'm so amazing.

.

_ . _

.

Kagome glanced up at the mountain. They'd reached the Northern tip of the mountain, with only several instances of difficulty involving youkai and places to sleep. Though the youkai of the island were wild, they were no match for Inuyasha. Shippou had worried for nothing.

But despite that, Kagome couldn't help but have a bad feeling as they drew closer and closer to the mountains. There were several mountains, and over the course of their journeying, they had heard rumors. Many rumors. Stuff like 'no one has ever returned alive' or 'there are guardians on the mountain.' They were all rumors, and so there was no way to tell if they were true or not. But despite that, the team was growing more and more cautious as the days passed.

A remarkable change had occurred between the youkai and the miko, their companions noticed. It was subtle, as usual, but enough for their friends to notice the change between them. The way they would constantly make eye contact with one another, or how Inuyasha had started drifting back to walk alongside Kagome instead of the front, scoping out the area (He claimed he could do it just as well from behind). There was also the way their hands would brush together, never making complete contact, but just the fact the two allowed it to happen. The youkai would often tilt his head to the side and smile lightly at Kagome, who would return it brightly.

Shippou also noticed how their scents had changed. It was almost unnoticeable, he had told Sango one night while the others were getting ready to sleep. "Inuyasha's scent is lighter, I guess," the kitsune said with a furrow of his brows, "I can't describe it. It's indescribable…" Shippou had sighed and taken a deep inhale of the two's scents. "And Kagome smells different, too!"

For the life of him, the little kit could not discover the reasons behind the changed scents.

But it soon fell from Sango's mind and she thought no more of it, and it slipped to the back of Shippou's' mind, as well.

But what startled Sango the most was that she would go to sleep next to Kagome and when she awoke, Kagome would be on the other side of her. It made Sango wonder what the girl did at night. Her questions were answered one night a few eves ago.

Sango had awoken when a twig snapped and she kept completely still, having trained herself to do so whenever there was potential danger. Instead, she heard the hush whispers of her two friends:

"Go back to sleep, wench," came the youkai's gruff, slightly agitated voice. Sango didn't miss the small amount of warmth that was hidden in the youkai's voice.

"But I can't sleep," she heard the girl insist.

"I can't keep doing this," she heard the youkai growl and a thud as he, as Sango assumed, emerged from his tree branches. "I'm spoiling you, wench."

She heard Kagome's giggle and dared to crack open an eye. She watched as Inuyasha scooped her up, as well as her girl's sleeping bag and ascended back up into the comfort of the foliage.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," the demon exterminator heard Kagome murmur.

"Feh."

It had certainly answered the question of Kagome's multiple areas of sleeping. The girl had never mentioned it to the miko, though she had hinted that she was aware of the two's relationship. An idiot with eyes could see that something had transpired between the couple and they were aware of the other's feelings.

If she hadn't been friends with the youkai and the girl, she wouldn't have caught their displays of affection. But it was obvious to her, after spending so much time with the disgruntled Inuyasha, that he cared so deeply for the miko.

"How do we know what mountain to take?" Kagome asked the group, her eyes focusing more on Inuyasha then anyone else. The youkai pursed his lips and said nothing. Miroku glanced at the miko who had asked the question and smiled.

"I am sure that someone in one of these villages will know. Kaede did say it was the northern most island," Miroku said calmly. "But she also said that not everyone can see it. Thus, calling it enchanted. Some people we ask may not be aware of the mountain we seek. When we ask, we will ask for the Northern most island."

The group nodded their agreement and set out along their way.

They walked for a little while and Sango noticed the way that Kagome drifted closer and closer to Inuyasha. It was quite sweet of her, though Sango had seen it happen several times before in the past. It was just the girl's way of staying close to the person she cared about. What made her heart warm and a smile grace her lips was when the youkai met her halfway and allowed the girl to grab his hand and walk with it tucked into her pale appendage.

"It's rather sweet, isn't it?" Miroku asked softly. Sango looked up in surprise at the monk, who she had not seen walk next to her.

Sango's gaze returned to her two friends, who continued to walk on in silence, and nodded her head. "Yes, they are very cute."

"Hm," the monk agreed, they continued to walk silently, the only sound among the two being the clanging of Miroku's staff as the rings bounced off one another.

Even though Naraku was destroyed, the taijiya couldn't help but be hesitant of the monk. She had promised to bare his child after the defeat of Naraku… but now that he was gone, nothing serious had happened between the couple yet. True, they'd had quite a bit of alone time while the youkai and miko spent more and more time alone together, but Sango still had one thought plaguing her mind that prevented her from meeting the monk's advances.

Kohaku.

She didn't want to do anything until she was positive that Kohaku was dead or alive. The last time she'd seen him, Naraku had returned his memory. The pain that Sango had seen in his eyes had haunted her for weeks afterwards. But, she was unaware of her brother's state of condition due to the fact it was not Kagome who removed Kohaku's jewel shard.

Sango bit her lip and silently fretted over her brother once again. What if he was out there cold and alone, wondering where everyone was?

But she had an obligation. She'd promised Kagome and Inuyasha that she would help them in Inuyasha's hunt to regain his heritage. But as the days wore on, she grew more and more worried for her lost sibling.

Miroku watched the emotions dance across Sango's face like leaves caught in a fall's wind. Her maroon eyes glowed with sadness as she recalled whatever it was she was thinking. The monk had seen the look many times after the death of Naraku. He'd noticed and said nothing. He hadn't wanted to upset her.

It was these looks that prevented him from doing what Sango had allowed him to do. He was free of his curse; his right hand felt light and free. It was a beautiful feeling to have his right hand bare and facing outwards without the fear of sucking in anything.

The Kazana was gone and he was free of his curse. But, there was something still plaguing the taijiya he now walked beside. The monk's dark blue eyes watched her silently.

"Is there a reason you keep looking at me?" Sango asked lightly, not turning her gaze to look at the much taller monk beside her.

"I was just being captivated by your beauty," Miroku said with a small smile when he saw the girl begin to blush and a coy smile to grace her lips again.

"Stop it," she murmured, trying to cover her blushing cheeks and her embarrassment.

The monk tilted his head to the side and smiled lightly at her. "Sango…"

Sango gently shook her head and smiled lightly at her. "I'm sorry… it's just… my thoughts have been elsewhere lately." She seemed genuinely sorry and the monk nodded his head.

"All in good time, Sango," he said lightly.

"Houshi-Sama." Her voice reached his ears and he inwardly cringed at the name.

.

_ . _

.

"Sango-Chan?" Sango broke from her thoughts and looked up from the bowl of food she was currently eating from. They were very close to the village, but had decided to take a rest for the night. North of their campsite was the last village of the island. It was as far north as it could get. Tomorrow they would ask the priest, for he most likely would have the ability to see the mountain, where to go from their.

"Hm?" Sango asked Kagome. The girl looked at her curiously.

"Do you want to go take a bath with me?" Sango smiled faintly. They had camped near a river and now the girl was itching for a bath. Wherever there was water, it seemed, Kagome would want to go bathe in it.

Her eyes glanced at the youkai who sat next to Miroku, who was watching Kagome out of the corner of his eye as the two talked. Her smiled widened. "No thank you, Kagome. I don't feel too well tonight. I think I'll just go to bed after this."

"Hai." Kagome nodded sympathetically. "Feel better, Sango-Chan."

The girl stood and retrieved her things before disappearing behind the foliage of the trees.

Sango turned her attention to the monk and smiled slyly. Inuyasha was gone.

It was to be expected. The two had seemed to be magnetically attracted to hot springs and other forms of water lately. She supposed it was the only place they could really be alone. Sango accepted it and continued to eat her food.

"What is it that makes you feel unwell?" His voice was soft and Sango glanced up at him.

"Nothing, I just wanted an excuse for them to be alone," Sango said lightly and glanced at the sleeping kitsune who snoozed against Kirara's soft belly.

"Ah." The monk continued eating, his eyes lowered to the blazing fire that separated them. The glowing embers flamed in his eyes and he let out an offhanded sigh. Sango glanced at him but he didn't lift his eyes to meet her gaze.

Sango's maroon eyes lowered to the fire as well, watching the flames lick the night sky, casting bright, flickering shadows across the trees that surrounded their campsite. Her senses were tuned to anything that could prove a threat.

The only sounds around the camp were the chopsticks in Miroku's hand scraping against the bowl that held his food, Kirara's soft mews of comfort, and the wind slowly blowing through the trees.

_'I wonder if Kohaku is okay…?'_ Sango let out a small sigh. That was the way her thoughts always strayed to. Her brother, lost somewhere or perhaps dead? What if he was dying this very moment and wondering where she was?

She felt her heart squeeze, as it often did when she thought of her sweet brother, and closed her eyes tightly, trying to force the thoughts away.

"Your aura is troubled," the monk's soothing thoughts hit her and she glanced up at Miroku, who was looking at her calmly. He pulled his chopsticks into his mouth and chewed his food thoughtfully. "It keeps flickering with stressed energy, its life force twisting around towards your heart charka."

Sango watched the flames lick and shimmer in his dark depths and felt a small blush rise across her cheeks. Miroku calmly placed his bowl down and folded his hands in his lap, leaning forward.

"Something has been bothering you for a long time and I plan to learn what that may be, Sango," Miroku said lightly, a frown on his lips.

Sango lowered her eyes and her blush seemed to consume her face. "Houshi-Sama." She didn't see the monk cringe at the formal name.

"Miroku…"

"What?" Sango glanced up to look at him. He smiled lightly and stood up, walking over to her before sitting down. Sango gave him a warning look but said nothing. "My name is Miroku, Sango, and I believe that we've long since stepped past the time where I should be referred to as a houshi, don't you think?"

Sango licked her lips lightly and her maroon eyes met his dark blue ones. She smiled softly and nodded. "Hai…" Her voice caught in her throat. "Miroku…" It felt so wonderful to finally speak the name. She'd heard Shippou, Inuyasha, and Kagome all call him Miroku, but she herself had never done so. She smiled brightly. "Miroku." She felt free.

.

_ . _

.

The travelers reached the village the next day and were greeted happily by the villagers. Over the course of their travels, it became evident that youkai would not be accepted, and Inuyasha, Shippou, and Kirara stayed back, watching as the three humans approached the shrine centered in the middle of the village.

A priest greeted them happily when he learned that two of the travelers possessed spiritual powers.

Miroku calmly sipped the tea the man served them and got straight to business. "We're in search of the island north of here."

The priest didn't seem fazed by this comment and poured tea for Sango and Kagome. "Aye, many have been."

Kagome blinked and smiled lightly. "Do you know how to get here from here?"

"Of course. I have guided many to the island; none have returned." If Kagome wasn't so shocked she would have added the 'bum bum buuuum' silently. But, her shock outweighed her stupidity and she stared at the old priest with a terrified expression on her face.

"What do you mean none have returned?" Sango asked in shock.

"The waters are very fair up there," the priest said calmly, "But not once you get to the enchanted island. And yes, I am aware that there is a holy mountain up there. Once they get there, it is prohibited that more than one person can step on its summit. One person must go alone, and when they do, they are slain by the four guardians that guard the ancient mountain."

Miroku nodded thoughtfully. "So only one person is allowed?"

"Yes," the priest said remorsefully. "I no longer guide, I cannot weigh the deaths of so many on my weary old shoulders any longer."

"Can you, perhaps, tell us how to get to the enchanted mountain?" Miroku asked lightly.

The priest nodded softly. "Yes, I can, I suppose. But if you die, I am not to blame for it. Do not return in hopes of revenge."

"We shall harbor no such feelings, for our friend shall prevail; he is powerful indeed and his wish is pure."

"I shall pray for you and your companions, Houshi-Sama."

.

.

.

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly when he heard the footsteps of his companions approaching him. Miroku seemed calm but the two girls seemed stressed and were silently fretting. The youkai snorted and hopped from his tree, landing softly next to Shippou, who had been showing a trick to the amused fire cat.

The three humans approached them and Miroku smiled. "We leave in the morning. The priest has promised us a boat."

The youkai nodded his head and glanced up at the darkening sky. "Shouldn't you be finding an inn to stay in for the night?" he asked.

Sango shook her head. "We decided that before we leave, we should stay together as a group."

"And explain the situation," Kagome added lightly, only a small sliver of worry laced in her voice.

The youkai nodded and they set up their camp.

Once everything was done and accounted for, Miroku dutifully explained what the priest had told them. The youkai listened thoughtfully and frowned deeply as the knowledge hit him.

That explained why Kagome had been so quiet and scared looking. She was worried, and he could understand why. But he wouldn't lose. He had a mission and he planned on winning. If he could beat Naraku he could surely beat four wimpy guardians, couldn't he?

When he voiced these opinions, the others agreed with smiles on their lips. But the underlying fact still remained, the unspoken truth:

They'd beaten Naraku together.

.

.

.

_'Tomorrow… I can become normal…'_

Kagome awoke from her dreamless slumber and blinked her blue eyes open. Her blurry focus prevented her from looking around and all she could see was the dark colors of the night embracing the land around her. The embers of their long-since-dead fire glowed faintly as it slowly blew out. The wind whipped small bits of ash away from the pit and the popping of wood had long since been silenced.

As her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, she found that the sky was enveloped in blissful darkness, yet dots of beautiful light decorated the inky darkness. Stars shot across the sky and fell beyond the horizon. _'Shooting stars…'_ she mused.

"You should be asleep, wench." Despite the harsh nickname, his voice was gentle and caring. She turned her head to see the once-hanyou looking at her, the stars above and the tender moonlight casting across his golden orbs, their sparkling depths staring at her.

"Sorry, I just woke up… I don't know why," Kagome said lightly. _'I heard that voice again…'_

The youkai blinked and looked at her for a long moment before smiling lightly and tilting his head up towards the sky as stars fell across it.

"I guess even this time gets meteor showers," Kagome mused lightly as she crawled from her sleeping bag to sit next to the hanyou. He glanced at her, curiosity in his eyes but she gently shook her head, not wanting to explain what a 'meteor' was.

They sat in silence for a long time before Kagome glanced at him. "Inuyasha, why do you have to go?"

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked lightly as he looked at her.

"Go to the mountain! Why do you need to leave? Can't you just stay?" she pleaded as she grabbed his hands, cupping them in her pale hands.

"I have to become a hanyou again…"

"Why? You could be killed!" she said with small tears in her eyes. "I love you just the way you are!" she protested, one small trail of tears falling down her cheek. "I don't want to lose you!"

He shook his head. "I'm doing this for everyone, Kagome. But I'm especially doing this for me. Last new moon made me realize how important my heritage was to me."

His eyes softened. "And… as a hanyou, I can die of age… I'll still outlive you… but…"

He clenched his eyes shut and squeezed her hands. "I won't have to live so long without you," he whispered painfully.

"Inuyasha…" More tears fell down her cheeks as she hugged him tightly. "I just… don't want to lose you."

"This is my promise to you, Kagome." His voice came to her ears and she clenched his hand as he lifted them to her lips and lightly kissed her knuckles. His smoldering eyes gazed at her and she blinked her tears away, clearing her vision again. "This is my promise to you as man… as a youkai. I promise, Kagome, that I will return to you… I will never leave you alone. I will be with you forever."

Her heart clenched and she started to bawl. There was nothing that the youkai could do but gently hold her.

He had to do this. He had come this far; he couldn't turn back now. He knew that Kagome would love him no matter what, and for that he was grateful. But, he had to become what he once was. His hanyou heritage might be disgraceful, but it was his heritage.

He just wished that Kagome would stop crying.


	13. The Serenity of the Elements

**Nights in White Satin  
Chapter Thirteen: **The Serenity of the Elements  
Written by Sleepwalking Chicken  
Written on October 4, 2004  
  
Author's notes: Thank you so much. Those who have reviewed are the kindest, sweetest, greatest people in the world! You have no idea how much your responses mean to me. It inspires me to write and really makes my day (especially when said day is shitty). Big round of applause to szmadad, who pointed out two things that no one else has (And to that the Jew says, "FINALLY!"). Two things I was going to address in the next few chapters, but was beaten to it. (smiles brightly) I love you guys so much!  
  
.  
  
_. _  
  
.  
  
She was still crying. He could understand why she was sad, he was sad himself, but he was beginning to worry. What if he was making the wrong decision? What if he died? What if it all turned out to be a rumor and it was hopeless?

Inuyasha bit his lip and held Kagome gently. "Stop crying." His voice was strained and pained. Kagome grasped his shoulders and tried to speak, but her voice was cut off by a sob. "I said I'd come back. Please stop, Kagome."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It just… hurts…"

It was almost impossible to understand what she just said and he closed his eyes trying to drown out the sound of Kagome's sobs with the beat of his racing heart. He could hear Kagome's racing against her ribcage, along with her sobs as she tried to get enough oxygen into her body.

"Kagome, everything's going to be okay," he said warmly, his eyes softening as his claws gently pulled through her dark hair, the sharp points lightly massaging her scalp.

Her sobs gently quieted and she leaned against him, sniffling and burying her head into his shoulder. He let out a small sigh, his golden eyes drifting closed as he inhaled her scent. She was so beautiful and so caring. It cut him deep inside knowing that he'd have to leave her in the morning for who knew how long. A part of him told him that he should just forget about it, live his life as a youkai and take Kagome as his mate, despite how long he may have her.

But he knew he couldn't.

Though, he thanked his youkai half for allowing this to happen; as a hanyou he might have never gotten close to Kagome, but he needed his human self. Like the sky needs both the sun and the moon, he felt incomplete and abnormal without his second half. He found it ironic how even though he'd finally gotten his wish, he would trade it all for his dog ears back.

He hadn't realized how much he was used to having those ears up there until they were gone. As it was with most things.

Kagome stirred in his arms and pulled away, letting out a small sigh. "I'm sorry; I've just been very emotional lately." She rubbed her eyes desperately. It was obvious that she wasn't done crying, but she was trying to stop.

"Kagome…" he said gently, his eyes soft as he reached out his hands, cupping her cheeks gently. He titled his head to the side so that his eyes met her averted gaze. "It's okay to cry."

Her blue orbs widened just a fraction and a small smile shadowed her lips.

"Sometimes crying shows that you're human," he said quieter still. Her lips quirked into a full smile and she nodded, silent tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm being overly emotional," she whispered.

_'No…Kagome… you're just being you. You've always been an emotional and caring person. That's who you are. Crying these tears… you're proving to me just how much you love me…'_ He gently shook his head and collected Kagome into his arms, his strong arms wrapping securely around her as he held her softly in his lap.

"I'll always be here for you, Kagome," he promised again, his golden eyes staring at the crown of her head. Kagome buried her head into the security of his chest, her fingers gripping his red haori securely. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent, relishing in the delicious way her scent stirred memories within him. "Nothing in this world will keep me away from you."

Kagome nodded her head. He could feel the dampness of her tears collecting on the shoulder of his haori. His lips turned downwards in a small frown as he gazed down at her.

"I love you…" Even now, it was an effort to say those three simple words. Three words that meant nothing apart, but when put together could mean the world to two people. The worlds fumbled from his lips slowly, like honey, his throat tightening as he said it. He knew of Kagome's feelings… he knew of his own feelings. But still, it felt odd to say such words after almost a year of staying silent over his feelings for Kagome.

The girl squeezed him tightly, her eyes shut tightly as the last of her tears slid down her rosy cheeks only to meet at her chin and fall from her to the ground.

"I love you, too," she whispered, the words coming much easier for her than the youkai. She'd always been good at expressing her feelings. She'd grown up in a family filled with love. Up until she'd fallen into the past, Kagome hadn't known the heartbreak one felt when you found your love unrequited. Her lips parted lightly as she tilted her head upward and captured the youkai's lips with her own.

The youkai paused only for a moment, his eyes widening in surprise at the girl's sweet and chaste action before he lowered his head and pressed firmly against her lips. The girl found herself tipping backward against the soft, grassy ground; the youkai following after her like a dog does its master.

Her hands tangled in his long, silken hair, her fingernails scraping against his scalp. His lips left her for a brief moment in favor of pulling away to look at her. He smiled lightly, his arms on either side of her as he supported his weight from crushing her. "Let me be with you." His blood roared in his ears, he could feel his youkai blood pulsing through his veins. The beating of his heart thumped acrimoniously against his chest like a brisk drumbeat as his golden eyes stared at her, unfazed.

The girl seemed apprehensive at first but her fingers moved so that they traced the purple lines on his cheeks, the jagged edges flying across his skin. Finally, she nodded.

.

.

The group was silent the following morning as they traveled across the waters towards the island north of Hokkaido. There was an undeniable dreariness about the group. Sango and Miroku were unaware of what had transpired between Inuyasha and Kagome the night before, and for the time being the couple was content in not sharing the knowledge of their union.

It wore thick on their minds the fact that they were nearing their destination. The once-hanyou's golden eyes never strayed from the mountain growing closer and closer still. Its tall summit towered above the clouds, its peak capped with snow and its surrounding area covered in thick trees. Clouds obscured the once beautifully blue sky and sunbeams burst from the grey clouds casting an uncanny and surreal glow on the enchanted mountain.

They were almost there, and with every passing moment, the tension in the party grew tenser and tenser to the point where it was strung like a rubber band pulled as far as it would go. Any slight movement would make it snap and if you were to release the band, it would go sailing far away.

Kagome didn't like this analogy. Her blue eyes flickered towards the youkai, who sat near the front. The morning's soft breeze rustled his satin hair, giving her glimpses of the side of his face. She felt slightly distant from him. She'd given him so much last night; it seemed like she was left with nothing to remember him by should the opportunity arise that her youkai would fall in battle.

The kitsune noticed her silent fretting and snuggled against her, squeezing his head under her arm and against her side much like Buyo did back home. Thinking of her cat made her heart squeeze with the knowledge that she would never see her family and friends again. She gently shook her head, reminding herself that now was not the time to be thinking of such things. She tenderly stroked the fox's head, her fingers pulling through the auburn locks like a mother did her child.

They docked on the island's soft sand around noon. No words were exchanged between the others as they set off into the forest, their outlines disappearing in the tree line.

The island was very tiny, they discovered.

Sooner than they expected, their feet came to a stand still, their eyes widening in shock as they stared at the mountain before them. Its grassy base moved upwards in an almost pleasant walk like manor before it transformed into rocky cliffs and snow cap. Between the snow and the rock, there was one large ledge that held a shrine. It was tiny from their positions, but they could make out the dreary, worn look of a very old shrine. Stairs led up the mountain, carved into the mountain's face like a sculptor did with marble.

Inuyasha's fingers flickered to Tessaiga, his golden eyes narrowed in determination.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome murmured. It was the first thing anyone had said in hours. Inuyasha lightly turned to look at her, expecting another crying spree like the night before. Instead, he found Kagome smiling softly at him. "I love you."

It was the first time she'd said it in front of someone other than just him. Sango and Miroku watched in bemused silence as Inuyasha blushed lightly.

He nodded his head, his golden eyes flickering towards his companions only briefly before he muttered softly, coyly, "I love you, too."

And with those final words of love and adoration, the youkai turned his back on his companions, the one's who had been with him since the very beginning, and began to ascend the mountain.

His foot touched the first step lightly and it seemed the world held its breath as he climbed the stone steps; until there was a bend in the road and the youkai was gone.

He was alone.

.

.

He didn't know how long he traveled, but he became increasingly aware that he was being watched. By who, he wasn't sure. But he felt the eerie feel of eyes staring at his back as he moved along the terrain of the mountain. Its massive summit was much larger and taller than the youkai had expected, and he moved at a sluggish and lethargic pace.

The crumble of rocks falling down the mountain's face to his right caused the youkai to stop dead in his tracks and snap his head up.

A woman, no older than twenty summers, stood before him, just on a thick rocky ledge, her dark, deadly blue eyes observing him. "What do we have here? An inu youkai?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he drew his lips back to flash his fangs at the woman.

She wore a blue kimono with a darker blue obi and an even darker blue bow. Her dark blue hair was short and stopped at her chin. Her dark, mysterious eyes surveyed the youkai with an unreadable look before she placed a hand on her hip.

"I do say, I haven't seen a youkai in quite a while. I normally encounter humans. No matter." She smiled gracefully.

"Who the fuck are you?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Ah, so you can speak." She let out a sigh and sat down on the ledge she stood on, her legs kicking out from under the billowing folds of her kimono. "So, youkai, what brings you to this humble mountainside?"

"You know why," Inuyasha snapped, his golden eyes burning. The blue girl nodded her head.

"Yes, I suppose I do. But there's always the possibility…" She trailed off, a mysterious smile on her lips as she let out a small sigh again.

"You're a guardian of this mountain, aren't you?" Inuyasha asked.

"My, you're smarter than you look, too," the girl said with and elegant wave of her hand. "Very good, puppy. I am the first guardian; Amaya, the water holder." She said it calmly, her blue eyes observing the youkai with an elegant grace. "I'm afraid you are not allowed to pass. Please turn back now and be spared the fight my sisters and I will be giving you."

"Feh, there's no way I'll let you scare me. You're just a fucking little girl," Inuyasha snapped, his golden eyes burning with rage and his ever present arrogance.

The water sprite let out small, almost sad breath of air and stood upright. "So be it. You have signed your fate youkai. You shan't escape with your life, I'm afraid."

"Bring it on, wench," Inuyasha snapped, his eyes blazing.

The girl jumped lightly from her perch and gracefully landed before him. Her body glowed with a blue aura, its surreal glow drawing attention to her jewel-like eyes as she sprung forward in liquid grace. The youkai quickly dodged the water holder's attack and retreated one step.

"Quick, I see," she said calmly. The youkai narrowed his eyes.

"Feh. There's more where that came from, you little bitch," he growled as he grabbed Tessaiga. The sword resisted for a brief moment; there being no one but himself to protect made the sword feel like it was being used by a heartless youkai. But soon the fang allowed itself to be taken into its master's hand and transform into its larger form. It shimmered in the sunlight that peeked through the dark clouds that seemed to form.

"A sword will do you no good," Amaya said with a small, secretive smile. Her eyes glittered.

Lighting flashed across the sky and the youkai quickly looked up to see the clouds had formed into a massive storm in the simple blink of an eye. _'She's controlling them,'_ he realized with a widening of the eyes. He leapt aside as the girl dove for him.

"You fool, you're in my realm now," the girl said, her voice still calm and soft as the heavens above began to pour water droplets along the mountainside. The water seemed to be repelled off her, her whole body remaining dry. Her kimono billowed around her as she let out a small laugh. "Welcome to hell."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and braced himself. "I've seen hell. I can take whatever you throw at me."

The girl tried out his statement by throwing a large mass of water from her hand. It barely fazed the youkai, who simply sputtered and lightly shook his head like a dog would.

She tipped her head to the side and laughed, her voice echoing along the mountain face like a ringing bell. "You amuse me, youkai," she said, her voice delighted as she held out her hand. "However, I'm afraid that you will shortly see your demise."

"You're just talking shit," he snarled.

"Hardly," she said lightly as droplets seemed to be attracted to where her outstretched hand was. Her fingers gripped an invisible object as the water droplets and began to form a staff. It was a simple staff, made of a clear crystal. Blue. Like her.

She waved it slowly in a circle, rotating her arms so that she moved it in what appeared to be a yin-yang shaped movement. Water began to collect around her, small puddles at first before it started to raise her above the ground. Inuyasha watched in a mixture of shock and horror as Amaya stood atop a large blue wave, staying in place, awaiting its master's command.

"Any last words, youkai?" Amaya said, her voice still calm and indifferent.

"Fuck you," Inuyasha snarled and readied his sword. As the girl snapped her fingers, the wave began to move towards him, ready to crash down on him and drown him. The rain drenched his hair and clothes to his body as his sword was swung over his head and he got to unleash his attack. "_Kaze no kizu!_"

The water sprite's eyes widened as the four blades of energy came at her at a stunning speed. She wasn't able to pull back and was hit by the attack full force.

She fell to the ground, the water seeping away down the mountain in an overflowing waterfall. She gripped her right shoulder as blood pooled from various wounds on her body. She choked on the bile and blood collecting in her throat and turned angry blue eyes towards the youkai.

"Very good," she said, a small smile on her lips, stained with blood as she began to cough. "You're lucky that I am the weakest of my sisters. You will meet your end before you reach the top of this holy mountain. May you rot in hell for soiling this perfect land."

Her staff landed in the ground near her dying figure and glimmered from the liquid dripping down its tall shape. The crystal seemed to be alive, like a never-ending storm had been trapped inside.

But as it was separated from its master; it became dull and lifeless before it evaporated into nothing.

Inuyasha snorted and with a swing of his sword he put Amaya out of her misery. That was surprisingly easy, he noted lightly to himself. But in his heart he knew that she spoke the truth.

They always saved the best for last.

.

_. _

.

Kagome watched as the unexpected storm clouds cleared and the sun appeared again. She blinked her blue eyes and gripped her head tightly as she let out a small whimper. "She was easy," she whispered.

Her comrades turned worried eyes towards her. "What, Kagome-Chan?"

"The one that Inuyasha just fought. She was the weakest of all four," Kagome whispered lightly.

"How do you know that?" Miroku asked, his voice betraying his shock of this knowledge.

"I don't know…" she said. She couldn't say why.

She'd heard the voice again. It had grown stronger now, she'd noticed. She knew that she was hearing Inuyasha's voice, but didn't like addressing the fact that she was indeed hearing the youkai's voice in her head. She couldn't understand why it was happening and was shocked and afraid of it.

She'd nailed it into her head that if she ignored it, it would eventually go away. That included not telling anyone, including Inuyasha.

But now it was growing stronger and she could feel deep emotions. They weren't her emotions.

They were _his_ emotions.

She couldn't deny it any more. She was, indeed, hearing the man's voice in her head. And that could only mean one thing. She was going insane.

There was no other was to explain it. How else would she be hearing his voice? Why else would she wake up in the middle of the night after hearing his depressing thoughts? How else would she be able to understand exactly what to say if she couldn't feel his strong emotions?

"He won, without injuries," Kagome said weakly, gripping her knees.

"Kagome-Sama, why is it that you know these things?" Miroku asked, his voice serious.

"He told me…" Kagome said softly, perfectly aware of how much of a psycho she sounded like.

"He?" Sango's eyebrows turned downward and she frowned.

"Kagome, what are you talking about?" Kagome snapped her head up when she heard the familiar voice.

"Myouga-jiji!" Kagome said in shocked surprise. She hadn't known the flea was here.

"You always have impeccable timing, Myouga," Miroku said lightly, his eyes holding the same amount of shock as Kagome.

"Yes, well," the flea seemed very flattered with the monk's comments, but soon shook it off in favor of addressing Kagome. "Who is it that you speak of?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said meekly, feeling more and more foolish for this. She didn't want her friends to believe she was crazy.

Myouga jumped repeatedly on top of Kagome's shoulder, his little beady eyes shinning in excitement. "But he's not here, how is it that he can tell you?" There was something the flea wasn't saying.

Kagome blushed and lowered her head, growing more and more embarrassed with her growing predicament. She knew she was worrying her friends, but most of all, she was worrying herself. She'd been hearing his voice for weeks now, feeling his feelings. She'd tried to ignore it, tried to tell herself it was just her imagination running wild with her. She even went as far as to say that she didn't know who was talking. She knew. She knew that in the back of her mind, it was her youkai's soft voice speaking to her. How? She had no damn clue…

All she knew was that she was frightening her friends and with this new knowledge, would probably frighten them more.

"I hear his voice… in my head." She took the plunge… then silently berated herself for her stupid way of addressing such an issue. _'Yeah… that sounded completely sane, Kagome. Good job.'_ She thought. _'Great, I'm being sarcastic in my thoughts… maybe something is wrong with me…?' _

"You what?" Myouga spoke first in the silence, his flea eyes as wide as his eye were capable of. "But that means you…!"

Kagome blinked in surprise. "Means what? That I'm crazy? Well I'm not!" She went into defensive mode before the flea could say another word. "I'm perfectly sane; I don't care what you say. There's nothing wrong with me! I'm just… sometimes I hear Inuyasha's thoughts, I guess, and I don't know how. I just do."

"Kagome-Chan… calm down," Sango said softly, her maroon eyes watching her friend sympathetically. "We don't think you're crazy."

"No; indeed, this is most serious," the little flea said with a feverish nod of his head.

"What do you mean?"

The flea took a deep breath. "You can hear Inuyasha-Sama's voice in your head?"

"Hai." Kagome nodded her head, her blue eyes wide and curious.

The flea let out another sigh. "Then that can only mean one thing." His little nose twitched. "My Lord has established a psychic bond with you."

.

.

He continued to climb. The muscles in his legs screamed at him to stop and take a rest, but he wouldn't allow himself. He'd been traveling all day; he had no reason to stop to rest until he made it to the top. He hadn't gotten any injuries from Amaya's pathetic attempts to dispose of him. He couldn't blame her. From the conversation they'd had, the girl was only used to fighting humans. A full demon was no match for her pathetic water tricks.

Despite that, Inuyasha knew that he had at least three more demons to face before he could become himself again.

His feet had long since grown used to the hard rubble and rock that the mountain had produced once he strayed away from the mountain's grassy base. The stairs leading up the mountain had nearly disappeared with lack of use and what he assumed could be just the passage of time. Despite that, the rock was jagged and painful, and even his insensitive and padded feet were cut and scrapped by its dagger-like points.

He licked his dry lips, and swallowed lightly. His throat was parched, his mouth was dry and his lips were chapped. The dirt and dust from the rocks had stuck to his sweating body, the back of hair stuck to his neck and back in clumps of disgustingly damp silver. He'd long since stripped off his red haori in an attempt to stay cool.

He took a tentative sniff and wiped his brow with the back of his hand. Perhaps a simple rest would not kill him? Much to his dismay, and some contentment, the hanyou flopped down onto a rock in the middle of what appeared to be a valley in the face of the mountain. It was rocky and barren, much like the rest of the scenery he'd endured for the last hours.

He closed his golden eyes and focused on his breathing, trying to clam his raging veins and his screaming muscles to the point where he could continue on. He wished he could fight Amaya again… that way he could actually get something drink…

With his eyes closed, the youkai missed the green creeping slowly surrounding him. It was almost unnoticeable; it was silent and smooth. But had the once-hanyou's eyes been open, he would have seen the rather conspicuous amounts of green creeping towards him like a hunter did its prey.

As the green reached him and gently covered the rock with a soft moss, the youkai's nose was assaulted with a sweet smell. _'Flowers… up here?'_ he opened his eyes and looked around, his eyes widening in shock when he realized he was surrounded by plant life.

"Bamboo…?" he asked in shock. Inuyasha was in a bamboo forest, light white flowers decorating the grass that had sprung up on him unnoticeably. He stood from his moss covered rock and looked around in surprise.

"Do you like it?" came a soft, quiet voice. The youkai snapped his gaze up and watched as a young girl, yet older looking than Amaya came into view, her body emerging from the shadows the bamboo's shoots cast. Her bright green eyes observed him as she blinked slowly.

Her sea foam green hair swayed lightly in a breeze that rustled the stalks of bamboo and she smiled lightly.

"Welcome to my garden, Inuyasha," she said calmly, leaving the youkai to wonder how she knew his name. "I hope you enjoy your stay."

.

.

Author's notes: Time for the shameless advertisement! Lost of fanarts drawn by yours truly and the beta… truly. (Though I warn you, my skill lies in the writing more than the drawing. XD I try my hardest)

www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)10306621  
_(drawn by the beta. It's Inuyasha)_

www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)10307341  
_(drawn by me. Another Inuyasha, and I'm very proud of this one. It sat in my math binder for a while before people started making fun of his hair…)_

www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)10352372  
_(drawn by the beta. It really isn't for NiWS, but it started out with me telling her that I wish I knew how to draw animals, because if I could, I would totally draw Inuyasha as a dog.) _

www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)10575696  
_(drawn by me. Beside the fact that I messed up so completely on Kagome and the background and the little girl…ok everything, I still have an emotional attachment to it…)_

www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)10704190  
_(drawn by me. This one I'm very proud of. Drawn completely by hand, too. Kind of messed up on Kagome, but either that, I love it to bits.)_

www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)11213157  
_(drawn by me, yet again. The little girl that got attached to Inuyasha.)_


	14. Mind over Matter

**Nights in White Satin  
Chapter Fourteen: **Mind Over Matter  
Written by Sleepwalking Chicken  
Written on October 9. 2004  
Chapter dedicated to: My beta, Tennyo no Ame (Read her stories, damn you.)  
  
Author's notes: Counting this chapter, I estimate about three chapters left, plus an epilogue (maybe).  
  
.

_. _  
  
.

Inuyasha growled as he stared at the girl. She was taller and more mature looking than Amaya. Long sea foam green hair fell to her back and framed a curved, motherly face. Her dark emerald eyes observed the youkai with a critical gaze, sizing him up.

Her kimono was shorter than Amaya's had been, stopping at her knees. The delicate fabric was a maroon and a beautiful lavender, a bright yellow bow holding the folds together. All together, she looked like a normal girl from a village, minus her odd hair color and her pointed ears. She looked like an elf, almost.

His hand strayed to his sword and held its hilt protectively.

"Do not fear me, Inuyasha; I am simply the earth carrier, Takeshi. You have no reason to be on the defensive," she said softly, her whole being quiet and reserved. Her demeanor radiated her free spirit and a wise soul. She walked slowly around the small clearing that was formed around the rock the inu youkai had been resting on. She held out her hand and gently touched a long stalk of bamboo. It quivered under her touch and sprouted many branches of leaves.

Inuyasha was not so trusting and followed the girl's moments with his eyes, his body turning whenever she moved from his sight.

"I'm not surprised you made it this far," she said softly. "Amaya was overconfident in her ability to dispose of you. Her powers are weak. Water is weak."

Her eyes narrowed slowly as she bent and plucked a pure white flower from the grass. Its petals swayed in the breeze that lofted through the bamboo forest. "However," her voice grew in volume. "I cannot forgive you for slaughtering my dear little sister. She may have been a weak-minded fool. But she was the only one who ever understood my pain." She gripped the flower tightly in her hand and Inuyasha watched as the petals turned a deep red. She turned and gave him a dark look as she stepped towards him.

Inuyasha growled softly and drew his sword, the mighty fang transforming at once.

Takeshi smiled softly. "You stupid fool."

"Fuck you, bitch," Inuyasha snarled, feeling extremely agitated. He was tired, thirsty, hungry, and his muscles were screaming. He felt sluggish and slow. He felt like he was missing something very important.

_'I need them…'_ he thought with only a hint of disgust as his mind drifted back to his friends and, more importantly, Kagome. _'They give me the strength to go on.'_

Takeshi's lips quirked into a small smile as she began to circle the inu youkai. She sized him up slowly, her eyes roaming over his body like a wolf did a piece of meat. Inuyasha snarled and swung his sword. She easily dodged and continued moving.

"My, my, my, you certainly are an interesting man," Takeshi said slowly, her dark green eyes glimmering. "So quick to judge."

"There's not much to judge. You're a fucking guardian. I have to kill you," Inuyasha said with a deep frown.

"That may be true," Takeshi said softly.

"I'm going to slaughter you," Inuyasha vowed with a deep growl.

"Drop the façade, Inuyasha; I can see right through it," Takeshi said softly. "You act tough, but you're really nothing."

"How the fuck would you know?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Let's just leave it at an earthly intuition, shall we?" Takeshi said quietly.

"Feh," Inuyasha snarled darkly.

"Well, Inuyasha, as much as I believe life to be so precious," Takeshi said slowly as she held out her hand, her finger tips glowing a soft green. "I'm afraid I will have to dispose of you now. Enough preamble, hm?"

"You read my mind, you little bitch," Inuyasha growled.

"Hm, indeed," she said slowly and pulled her hand back, tightening it into a fist. As if pulling on an invisible string, a small red flower left the sleeve of Inuyasha's haori. His eyes widened when he recognized the flower as the one the little girl from his village had given him. It was lightly wilted and missing a few petals… but it was still in fair condition.

_'I'd forgotten I still had it,'_ he thought with a widening of his eyes.

It fell into Takeshi's hand and she softly observed the red, dying flower. "So, the dog has a heart does he?"

"What do you know?"

"Why else would you have a flower? To accessorize?" Takeshi asked with one eyebrow raised curiously. "I highly doubt that. You put up a great act, Inuyasha, but you're really just a helpless dog inside."

Inuyasha growled.

"My point exactly." Takeshi observed the flower before it started to grow, its stem splitting and intertwining until it was a decent sized staff with the red flower at the end. "I think just to taunt you; I'll use this as a weapon, hm?"

"Feh, like I care. It's just a fucking flower," Inuyasha said with a disdainful snort.

"Indeed." Takeshi smiled softly and nodded her head. "Well, Inuyasha. I expect a very good fight; don't disappoint me."

Inuyasha growled and charged forward, his sword high and ready to strike down the girl. Takeshi giggled and held up her newly formed staff. The flower surprisingly blocked Tessaiga's swing and they stood at a stalemate.

Takeshi's arm wobbled as the stronger of the two began to push harder against the other's weapon. Her eyes narrowed as she used her other hand to wave lightly in a circular motion. Bamboo shoots sprung forward towards the youkai. Inuyasha growled and jumped up in order to avoid the plants from crashing into him.

"Teme…" Inuyasha growled angrily as he landed a few feet away from Takeshi.

Takeshi laughed softly and touched her palm to the ground. "This is your punishment for daring to enter this holy and pure land. How dare you try to soil it with your greedy desire."

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and growled darkly, pulling back his lips to expose his fangs. "Go to hell."

"No."

Takeshi smirked and allowed her energy to flow into the ground below her. The grass shot up like poles, tying around Inuyasha's ankles. Inuyasha cursed softly and tried to pull himself from the plant's grasp. Takeshi smirked and approached the youkai.

With a small frown, she hit the youkai with her staff across the cheek. His head whipped to the side. He stared at the bamboo to his right as he breathed heavily, still struggling against his binds.

He swung his sword towards Takeshi, but she easily blocked it with her staff. The youkai whipped angry golden eyes towards her and was shocked to see that the calm and collected Takeshi was gone. In her place was a rather pissed off Takeshi.

"You killed Amaya," Takeshi hissed venomously. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. It seemed he had provoked something deep within the earth holder. "She was my younger sister. She was the only one who truly understood me!"

"Feh, it was her fault she was so weak," Inuyasha said and threw a punch at Takeshi. She kicked him in the gut, causing a small yelp of pain to escape the dog demon.

"She was so beautiful. She was so kind," Takeshi snapped angrily. "She cared and understood me like no one else. And you killed her!"

"Yes, we've established this," Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"_Shut up_," Takeshi snapped and punched him again.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Is someone losing their temper?"

Takeshi's eyes flared with anger as she threw both palms onto the ground. "You fucking bastard," she snapped angrily. "I gave you a chance to run away."

"Hardly," he snorted and struggled again with his ties.

He gasped out in shock as he felt something impale him from behind. He stared down at the spike that had just dug into his chest and was sticking out from his stomach. What was it with people and stabbing him in the stomach? His hands, shaking, lightly touched the spike in his stomach, a deep growl ripping from his throat.

He felt a sudden warmth spread through him and he cringed. "…the hell?" he murmured.

"Heh," Takeshi seemed amused again and she quickly regained her composure, returning to her calm and reserved self.

His heartbeat quickened and he felt sweat forming on his forehead. "What did you do?" he whispered as his eye began to twitch.

"Poisoned you," Takeshi said softly and smirked sinisterly. "Any wound I give you will not heal."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as Takeshi approached him, the staff transforming into a blade with a green hilt. He could see the red flower still, small and shiny like a jewel at the tip of the hilt. Takeshi smirked and held her sword above her head.

"Let's see… should I behead you? Or just slice you? Or perhaps cut you so that you bleed to death?" Takeshi asked, her green eyes narrowed.

Inuyasha chuckled lightly as his hand closed around the bleeding plant protruding from his gut. "Whatever, wench," he snarled and pulled the plant from his body, slashing out at her with it. He smirked as the sharp edge nicked Takeshi's cheek.

She growled lightly and clenched her sword. "You'll regret that, boy."

"You're all talk," Inuyasha smirked as his left hand strayed to his bleeding chest. He smirked. _'Just a little closer, you little bitch.'_

Takeshi pursed her lips and circled the dog demon slowly. "You're an interesting man, Inuyasha. I've never faced someone like you, and I have faced many in my years of living."

"I'm sure you have."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Takeshi asked with dark smile, the man's confidence and cockiness wearing thin on her senses. Her dark green eyes stared at him angrily.

"I'm just saying you're so old, that you must have killed many," Inuyasha said, a smirk on his lips as he completely enjoyed pushing Takeshi's buttons.

Takeshi let out a little growl and started walking towards him, her sword poised to cut Inuyasha with it.

_'Perfect.'_

"_Hijin Ketsuso!_" Inuyasha shouted out as he threw out his hand, dripped in his own blood from Takeshi's attack. Five red blades whipped from his hand and slashed at her. The girl cursed and tried to dodge them, but to no avail, as three of the blades sliced through her arm.

She hissed in pain and dropped her weapon in favor of grasping her bleeding arm. A small bead of sweat fell down her cheek and Inuyasha watched her as she took a step back.

"You'll regret that," she said angrily as she sunk into the ground. The trapped youkai blinked in shock as he looked around for where the girl had gone.

A short moment later, Inuyasha felt vines wrapping around his wrists and holding him completely in place. He grunted and struggled against the bonds, fruitlessly trying to get free.

He stopped when he felt a vine wrap around his neck. His eyes widened in shock. "Takeshi, get the fuck off me." He realized the girl had become one with her plants and it was scaring him slightly. He wouldn't admit it, but he was growing nervous with his ever growing predicament. _'And I have two more after this! Damn it!'_

He heard a laugh somewhere to his left as the vines and grass tightened their grip on the hanyou-turned-youkai. Inuyasha gasped for breath and felt his vision already growing fuzzy. He took a deep breath of air, so that he could better prolong his air supply and tried turning his head towards the left, where he'd heard Takeshi's cackle.

His golden eyes narrowed when he saw that sharp spears, probably made of the surrounding bamboo, were pointed in his every direction.

"One wrong move, Inuyasha, and you shall be slaughtered. Though if you don't move, you'll choke," Takeshi seemed rather entertained as she sat on his rock with a great flourish. "It's a shame really; I rather enjoyed your visit."

"Don't act like I'm already dead," Inuyasha snapped.

Takeshi's eyes twinkled, "But can't you see, Inuyasha? How can you escape this when you couldn't escape me with your limbs free? Like I said before, I gave you a chance to run away. And this is what you decided. You may not be dead _yet,_ but you might as well be."

Inuyasha growled as Takeshi laughed.

_. _

.

"A what?" Kagome asked in shock, barely able to comprehend what the flea had said. There was that surreal feeling again. She often felt that way, as of late. It was times like these when she realized just how odd and different her life could be.

"My Lord has formed a bond between you and himself," Inuyasha's vassal said with what she suspected was happiness in his voice.

"I have a… link with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, feeling as if a throbbing headache was about to form.

"Yes, as his mate—"

"Wait a second, stop right there!" Kagome waved her hands bashfully, a bright blush on her cheeks. "I'm not his mate yet." She felt like her head was going to explode with the amount of blood that rushed to her face after that statement. She and Inuyasha were very… _close_… but he hadn't mentioned anything about mates.

"But, he has most certainly laid the foundation to make you his mate," Myouga said proudly. "I won't go into a long drawn out ceremony as to how a male will mate his desired female." If she wasn't so shocked, Kagome would have found it amusing that the flea was lecturing her on 'mating.' "But the basic matter is that the male will form a link with his female when he plans to make her his life partner."

"Life partner?" Kagome's cheeks flamed.

"Yes…" Myouga rubbed his head. "But your link is very strong. If you can actually _hear_ Inuyasha's thoughts and actually feel his emotions… that is very strong link indeed."

"Is it not normal to hear the other's thoughts?" Kagome asked. _'No duh, you moron. You're hearing Inuyasha's _thoughts_ for god's sake. That's not normal!' _

"Well… usually with youkai mates," Sango cut in to give Myouga a break, who looked rather perplexed. "From what I know of it, anyway, is that the link enables them to feel one another's presence and bind them for all eternity. The link allows them to know where the other is and to be able to share blood…"

"Share blood?" Kagome asked, eyes wide.

"It means that they'll be able to heal each other," Shippou explained, making the school girl feel like an even larger idiot. The young kit child knew of the mating ceremony and she didn't. Though she had an excuse, she still felt like a young girl being scolded.

_'They're linked together for all eternity… does that mean…?'_ Hope rose in Kagome's heart and she turned her attention back to the flea.

"Myouga-jiichan," Kagome asked, feeling her heart flutter. "Is there a way that I can live as long as Inuyasha?"

Myouga was silent for a long time. "I'm afraid there's nothing that my lord can do to extend your lifeline," the flea said regretfully and Kagome felt her hope ripped from her chest.

"However…"

Kagome snapped her head up her eyes wide at the hidden secrecy in Sango's voice. She'd almost forgotten the girl was there. Sango smiled lightly and knelt beside Kagome. "However, Kagome-Chan, _you_ can do something."

"Huh?" Kagome blinked in surprise as she looked at one of her best friends. "What do you mean?"

"Inuyasha and his link can't do anything to extend your life expectancy," Sango said softly, her eyes glowing warmly, "But there's a way for you to stay alive forever."

Kagome stared at her in shock, her blue eyes blinking rapidly. "How…?" she asked breathlessly. Her hands clasped together and she leaned forward excitedly. "How?"

"The Shikon no tama," Sango said, her maroon eyes unwavering as Kagome stared at her.

"Sango-Chan, that can't work. The Shikon no tama is inside of Inuyasha," Kagome said, trying to get the girl's words through her head and trying to comprehend what she'd said. How can she use the Shikon no tama when Inuyasha had it within his body?

"It's very simple," Sango said nonchalantly. "The jewel was created by Midoriko and her soul still battles the youkai within its depths, correct?" She didn't wait for the miko to respond. "She is an immortal being caught in a tireless battle. The jewel is entrusted to a miko pure of heart and one who is able to protect and guard the jewel, even at the cost of her own life.

"So," Sango continued, her voice growing in volume as she got closer and closer to what she meant to say in the first place. "Since the jewel has souls that fight a never-ending battle, the jewel is immortal. In order to protect the jewel, you must always be in its presence. Therefore," Sango said slowly as Kagome's eyes widened.

"The miko becomes immortal," the two girls said at the same time.

"How do you know this?" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded her head; surprised the monk had said anything. She'd forgotten the man was there.

"The jewel was created in my village," Sango said with a tender smile, "And we guarded it for many years before it was given to Kikyo. The people in the village often spoke of the jewel's powers and what it could give to that of a pure heart. No one is spared by its power."

"So you're saying that if I continue to guard the jewel, I will remain immortal?" Kagome asked and Sango nodded. "But it's inside of Inuyasha. It's gone forever."

"No it's not, Kagome-Chan," Sango said matter-of-factly. Kagome looked at her silently, begging her without words to continue and explain. "When a youkai, or human for that matter, absorbs or uses the Shikon no tama, the jewel does not disappear. As you know, the jewel shards used were never fully absorbed. The same goes for the Shikon."

"Wow…" Kagome was breathless.

"As long as you stay with Lord Inuyasha, My Lady," Myouga said and Kagome blushed lightly, not used to such a proper term from the flea. The youkai had always called her as such, but this time she actually understood the meaning behind the pleasantries. If she was Inuyasha's intended, that made her the… princess of the Western Lands That sounded odd. She shooed these thoughts aside for another time. "The link will ensure that you are connected to the jewel!"

"Meaning you can become immortal for as long as the jewel is in existence," Sango finished.

"But… if Inuyasha becomes a hanyou," Kagome said, distressed, "Wouldn't that mean even after he dies the jewel will live on and I'll stay alive?"

"That's certainly something to think about," Myouga said softly. "But with a bond so strong between My Lord and yourself, My Lady, perhaps that will not be the case?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"For a youkai bond to work, the two mates must remain alive, obviously; but once one dies or one is unfaithful, the bond is destroyed. After a bond is broken, the mates will die of heartache, as was the case for Inuyasha's mother, before her premature demise," Myouga said lightly, referring to his lord's mother's murder. "But, because of My Lord's bond with you and the enhanced power of the Shikon, as I expect it to be, your bond is so much stronger that…"

"If one of you dies and breaks the bond," Sango said lightly.

"So will the other," Miroku finished.

"How do you all know this much?" Kagome asked, exacerbated by all the information she was being bombarded with. It was very overwhelming and she felt like textbooks filled with knowledge had been poured into her skull in the span of fifteen seconds.

In other words, she was confused, disoriented and had a very bad headache.

"These are all theories, Kagome-Sama," Miroku said calmly. "But I think that they are all true. Sango and Myouga know of what they speak of. With their combined wisdoms in this matter, I believe that all you've just heard is true."

Kagome hugged her knees to her chest and her face crumbled. "But…"

"Kagome-Chan, please," Sango said softly as a tear ran down the schoolgirl's cheek. "It's going to be okay. Inuyasha has a link with you; the Shikon is making you immortal for as long as Inuyasha is alive and you'll be able to stay with him."

"You're right…" Kagome said and sniffed lightly, her nose runny from her near-tears.

"Yes I am. It's all going to be all right," Sango said with a warm smile and encased her friend into a hug.

"Hai…"

They were silent for a long time before Sango gently pulled away and retreated to stand next to Miroku. Shippou, Myouga and Kirara watched the display between the two human girls and let out a sigh.

"Wait…" Kagome said softly and opened her blue eyes to stare at the flea sitting on Kirara's head. "If we have a link and we can hear each other's thoughts and feel strong emotions… does that mean I can… speak to him?"

Her traveling companions looked mildly surprised at her question and glanced at one another.

Miroku smiled and Sango shrugged, a gentle smile on her face as well. "Only one way to find out, Kagome-Chan."

.

_. _

.

Inuyasha cringed in pain as another plant impaled him through the chest. Sweat dripped down his face and he gasped for breath as Takeshi sat coolly on the rock in front of him; observing him and well out of reach for the youkai to dig his claws into her flesh. She looked upon him indifferently, as if she were watching the weeds grow in her garden.

He felt himself growing woozy and drowsy from the amount of blood he'd lost. He glared at Takeshi, whose dark green eyes observed him coolly. The poison in his system was doing its job; the youkai could not feel his demonic powers healing what would normally be little scratches on his skin.

"Bitch…" he muttered out.

"Give it up, Inuyasha," Takeshi said coldly. "Just pass out already. It will make your death all the easier and less painful for you."

Inuyasha tried to resist the ever-increasing urge to fall into a beautiful oblivion, but he knew the minute he was asleep, he wouldn't wake up. He had to get back to Kagome…

He felt something hit the back of his head and everything went blank.

Takeshi raised an eyebrow as the rock dropped lifelessly to the ground near the drooped head of the inu youkai. She stood up with a flourish and approached the knocked out dog demon with a critical gaze. "It was nice to fight you… but sadly now you must die."

_'Inuyasha…' He was dimly aware of the fact he could hear Kagome's voice. Inside the dark void of his mind, Inuyasha found himself stirring. His body didn't respond and he looked around. 'Inuyasha can you hear me…?'_

_'Am I dreaming…?' he asked himself as he looked around._

_'No, no you're not,' Kagome's voice said again, but Inuyasha didn't believe her. How else could he be talking to Kagome like this?_

_'Inuyasha, you can hear me, right? Inuyasha, is everything okay…?' Kagome sounded worried; she always sounded worried._

_'I'm fine…' he snorted gruffly, 'Stop worrying for God's sake, woman.'_

_'Inuyasha… are you sure you're fine?' The girl sounded disbelieving and the youkai sighed. 'What's going on up there?'_

_'I'm being beaten badly, Kagome,' he admitted with a small sigh. 'She's poisoned me so I can't heal… and I've been knocked out. She's probably going to kill me soon unless I wake up.' He shocked himself at how calm he was coming off as. Perhaps it was because he believed himself to still be dreaming, or perhaps it was because he was in the presence of Kagome. Whatever the case may be, the truth of the matter still remained: Inuyasha was in trouble._

_'You need to wake up, Inuyasha,' Kagome said softly, and he could have sworn he heard tears in her voice. Her voice was wavering as she tried to suppress her tears. _

_'Relax, I've got it under control.' He promised her silently. He let out a sigh, 'Kagome…what is this place?'_

_He heard Kagome hesitate, the small outtake of breath as she tried to speak, only for her lips to snap shut. The youkai growled and he asked her again. 'What is this place?'_

_'I think it's your mind… but it could be mine… I'm not sure; Myouga didn't explain,' Kagome said, nervousness evident in her voice._

_'What? My mind? Myouga-jiji? Kagome, what the hell is going on?' Inuyasha snapped angrily._

_'Inuyasha…it's hard to explain. But, you're a youkai. Surely you are aware of the link between mates?' If Inuyasha had been in his body, and not in his mind, consulting with Kagome's invisible voice, he would have blushed brightly._

_'Yes, I do,' he snapped._

_'Myouga thinks that with the combined power of the Shikon within you, we have an even stronger connection. Naturally, we're connected, but since I was connected to the jewel, it's made the bond stronger.'_

_'How does the Shikon play into this?' Inuyasha asked curiously. Kagome quickly explained it to him._

On the bottom of the mountain, Kagome sat in a meditative pose, her right ankle pushed up onto the alcove of her folded legs. Her hands rested lightly on her knees, one finger of each hand touching its thumb. She took a deep breaths and kept her eyes closed. A few yards away, Miroku sat, in a less meditative stance as he protected Kagome with one of his barriers. Should they be attacked, Kagome would be protected. The other travel companions sat near Miroku as he worked.

"Do you think it's working?" Sango asked hesitantly. Miroku nodded his head and placed the last charm on a tree trunk, extending Kagome's barrier to a roomy size.

"She has been in deep concentration and her life force is balanced. Her soul is reaching out to its mate," Miroku said quietly and leaned casually against a tree. "Kagome-Sama has successfully contacted Inuyasha."

"I wonder what it's like, to have such a strong bond with someone," Sango said lightly, tucking some stray hair behind her ear as she watched her friend for a short moment.

"Sango…" Miroku spoke softly, a gentle smile on his face as he grabbed her hand with his free one.

Sango blushed and allowed his fingers to intertwine with hers. She lowered her head bashfully and scooted closer to the monk so that their shoulders were gently touching. Miroku smiled warmly and squeezed her hand.

Meanwhile, Kagome had finished explaining all that Myouga had told her.

_'So the Shikon can enhance my lifespan,' she finished, though she left out the part about him having to stay a youkai. What would he say? Would it sound like she was pressuring him to remain in one form? He'd take it the wrong way, knowing him…_

_Inuyasha blinked and frowned lightly. But then again, he might not have. He was apparently inside a mind, how could he do physical things?_

_'Inuyasha… what's going on up there?'_

_'I'm fighting the earth carrier. But, she's stronger than I thought,' Inuyasha whispered softly. 'She's knocked me out and is probably destroying my body as we speak.'_

_'Inuyasha!' Kagome sounded distressed. 'Don't joke about stuff like that!'_

_'Sorry…'_

_'You have to wake up!'_

_'I can't…'_

_'Wake up!'_

Takeshi stared at the youkai for a long moment, her sword poised to cut him to pieces. She frowned deeply and observed him. This was the part she hated the most. The part where she'd have to kill her victim. Despite what the dog demon had done to her little sister, she still hated to take the life of another. Often times, Amaya disposed of all threats before they got to her, and she was spared the horrors of killing someone.

But now was not the case.

She had to kill him.

Yet, she feared the death.

Her fingers reached out and lightly touched his silken hair. The wind blew her hair gentle and she looked up towards the sky, her green eyes softening. She closed her eyes and let the wind caress her cheeks and she let out a sigh.

"Hai…" she murmured and raised her sword, ready to swipe at the youkai.

Inuyasha pulsed.

Takeshi paused in her battle-ready stance to stare at him. She felt a surge of energy within him and she took a hesitant step back.

The wind blew as the youkai's eyes snapped open. His eyes were flaming a bright white, blocking the irises and pupils from view. He growled darkly and the plants that held him evaporated as if they'd been burned. The youkai growled again and crouched down on all fours.

Takeshi stared.

He growled again as he tensed up. Takeshi took another step back as a bright white aura surrounded him, his hair whipping around his face by an invisible wind. Suddenly, a dark, loud growl escaped him and a large blast of white energy shot out from around the youkai.

Takeshi didn't stand a chance against the purifying blast of miko energy. She felt her body being ripped apart like rice paper on claws and she let out a loud gasp as the pain enveloped her.

"I failed… Amaya…" Takeshi whispered as she was purified and disappeared completely.

Inuyasha panted and fell forward onto his face, his chest moving in deep pants.

_'Inuyasha…'_

The dog demon snapped his head up, looking around wildly. "Kagome…?" he asked, searching wildly for the girl who'd called his name.

_'I'm here, Inuyasha; don't you remember?'_ Kagome's voice came to him inside his mind and the youkai's eyes widened.

_'So that wasn't a dream…'_ He tried to speak to her using his mind and he felt Kagome's presence inside of him. It was a very odd experience, but he figured he'd get used to it, as long as Kagome was with him.

_'No, it wasn't.'_ He heard the laughter in her voice and found a small smile gracing his lips.

Now that the link had been explained to him and why it was it was so powerful, he understood all those times he'd awoken after feeling Kagome's emotions in his dreams. It was their connection, not coincidence. Even before he unknowingly set up the link with her, he'd felt connected to Kagome. Now it was official.

But the moment was lost when Inuyasha felt Kagome tense up inside his mind (which was a very odd feeling).

Moments later, Inuyasha felt the presence too and tensed up as well.

_'Fire,'_ both them recognized the power and Inuyasha dove for his haori, jamming his arms into it and bracing himself.

He hid his face in the sleeves of his haori as he felt the burning sensation surround him. The heat licked at his skin and the blazing inferno danced across his feet.

He hissed in pain as he smelled his feet beginning to burn.

As quickly as it had started, it stopped and Inuyasha hesitantly looked around where he was.

It looked like a volcanic eruption had taken place. Where Takeshi's beautiful green garden had once stood now was simply a dark grey ash and barren wasteland. Like it had been before Takeshi had come.

The disgusting stench of dead plants and ash filled his nose and made the youkai retch.

He stood up fully and grabbed his sword, which lay forgotten after he'd been attacked by Takeshi numerous times. He turned around quickly when he realized that there was the presence again. His golden eyes widened when he saw a teenaged-looking girl staring back at him.

Her puffy, red hair was pulled up into a high pony tail similar to Sango's and dark reddish brown eyes observed the youkai.

Her kimono was dangerously short, displaying her long, sluttish legs, her long, graceful neck, and her long arms. The kimono clung to her body like a second skin and emphasized her perfectly curved body. The girl smiled when she caught Inuyasha staring and she walked towards him, an obvious sway in her hips.

"Welcome to _my_ domain," she said, her voice deep and sultry as she stopped a few meters away from him. The dark red hair swayed lightly in her breeze and her eyes glowed with poorly concealed mischief and lust.

"I am Yoko," she said loudly, her rosy pink lips curved into a devious smile. "I am the fire keeper."

.

_. _

.

Author's notes: SUSPENSE!

And…

FINALLY!

Recently, my beta's computer was reformatted because of a certain virus that would not leave her alone (and it was a very annoying virus) but, due to the stupidity of technology, her network card will not install and therefore she does not have access to the internet.

Because of my stupidity when it comes to beta-ing my own work, I was unable to post anything until her internet was back up (it still isn't, I don't think) or she can use a computer at our library. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience.

Fan art of Takeshi:

www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)11378967

There shall be more soon…oh how there will be more soon. (cackles)


	15. Innocent Seduction

**Nights in White Satin  
Chapter Fifteen: **Innocent Seduction  
Written by Sleepwalking Chicken  
Written on: October 19, 2004

.

.

.

"Yoko, huh?" Inuyasha said with a light smirk. "You think that just because you can wield fire, I should be afraid of you?"

"Hm." Yoko tilted her head to the side and observed him, her pink lips quirking into a smile as she flicked a piece of flaming red hair behind her ear. "I suppose you've come prepared, youkai. But never fear; I will make this fight worth your while."

"I'm so sure," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Yoko's head remained tilted as she let out a small, lusty sigh, her rosy pink lips remaining in her desired smile. Her dark red eyes stayed focused on the once-hanyou, and Inuyasha mentally shivered under the hard gaze. He felt as if he was being undressed with his eyes and knew that this encounter would more than likely leave him with an everlasting case of pyrophobia.

_'Inuyasha…be careful, she's powerful.'_ Inuyasha nearly jumped as Kagome's voice filled his head. He still wasn't use to it, and it surprised him when Kagome spoke. He nodded his head before realizing that she couldn't see that.

_'Yes…'_

"My." Yoko's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned angry golden eyes towards the fire youkai. "You're much cuter than I first thought." Inuyasha scowled. "My, my, my…"

"Be quiet."

"How'd you like to put away that sword and show me your other sword?" Yoko asked with a bright smile as she motioned towards Tessaiga. Inuyasha's expression took on that of a horrified child for a brief moment as his mind processed the innuendo that Yoko had just spoke. His fury boiled within him and he tightened his grip on his sword. "I'll take that as a no. Too bad, I would have enjoyed that," Yoko said with a slightly wistful tone in her sultry voice.

"I'm so sure, you disgusting whore," Inuyasha spat with a narrow of his golden eyes.

Yoko gave out a small giggle and batted her eyelashes. "Now, now, let's not throw names at each other. That's rude and obnoxious!"

Inuyasha growled and charged forward, his sword held above his head, ready to strike. Yoko 'tsk'ed and stepped aside, watching as the youkai swung at nothing. "How quaint. You know how to swing a sword." She flicked up one finger and a small ball of fire formed at her fingertip. "Now let's see what I can do," she said and with a gentle flick of her wrist a giant fire ball came blazing towards Inuyasha.

His eyes widened and he quickly ducked, watching the fireball soar over his head with a defiant grace of a skilled master. The ball flew through the air and eventually hit an already dead sapling burnt earlier by Yoko's destruction.

"Quick reflexes; I like that," Yoko said lightly as she stood calmly, one hip thrust out as her dainty hand rested on the bone. "Seems that my sisters and I have all underestimated you."

"It would seem so," Inuyasha growled.

"Well then," Yoko said softly, laughter in her voice and her eyes twinkling mischievously. "I won't allow your good looks to sway me, ne?"

He blushed despite himself, causing another giggle to escape the fire keeper's lips.

"You damn bitch," Inuyasha growled menacingly.

It seemed that Yoko ignored him as she rolled up her large sleeves. The billowing fabric's design was of fire, and it suited the girl well, obviously.

"Perhaps," Yoko said with a light shrug and fisted her hand, causing a large flame of fire to spring from her clenched hand. She gently opened her palm and lifted the flickering fire as she darted forward, her hand held out and ready to throw the fire ball.

Inuyasha lifted his sleeve and blocked the pitiful attack with his haori. The fire rat fur was an easy armor for this woman's attacks. He smirked in his already assured victory.

That is until Yoko threw fire at his feet, effectively causing the already burnt skin to turn a bright red to the point where it hurt to stand. Inuyasha hissed in pain and knelt down, his hands instantly going to his feet, only to pull away in pain.

Yoko let out a small sigh and scratched her ear with a frown. "How boring, I was expecting a better dodge."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed dangerously as Yoko made her way towards him. "However, I at least got you where I want you." She grinned artfully. "That's got to be worth something… for me at least."

Inuyasha growled darkly.

"Now, now, puppy; don't be so rash," Yoko waved a finger in front of her, her lips and her eyes silently taunting his heritage. The youkai did not miss it and growled darkly and loudly.

Yoko let out a sigh and knelt before him, her brownish red eyes glittering in the sunlight that flashed overhead. "To do it, or not to do it?" Yoko asked and tilted her head as a light breezed drifted between them. "Ah, yes."

Her hands reached out and she gently touched his face, causing the youkai to reel back in shock. But his feet still burned with the lightest pressure on his feet and he gasped in pain as he tried to stand. Yoko scowled when he stepped away from her and stood up to her full height.

"Don't be so stubborn," she said with a light frown as she approached him again. But as she knelt before him, her smile returned. "My… now that I'm closer, I can see so clearly why my sisters did not win."

"What the hell are you blabbering?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Well, they were obviously distracted by your handsome face." Yoko giggled and Inuyasha scowled, wondering if she was serious or simply taunting him.

Deciding on the latter, Inuyasha's eyes narrowed dangerously and flashed a red for just a brief moment before returning to their molten gold, only lightly outlined by a dark crimson.

Yoko raised an amused eyebrow before letting out a small laugh. "There now, trying to match my eye color?"

Inuyasha snarled and suddenly dove forward, his claws poised to rip through the girl's flesh. Had his dog ears still been present on his head, they would have been flattened against his skull, hidden beneath his wild silver hair. However, his look of fury could only be determined by the menacingly look his eyes flared with and the way his lips had drawn back in a snarl. He looked like an angry dog, and he certainly was acting like one.

Quick as the fire that could ignite in her hand, Yoko's hands shot out and her long, dainty fingers snapped around Inuyasha's wrists. They knelt, matching each other's strength and Yoko's antagonizing smile still in place. Suddenly, Inuyasha was all too aware of the fact that her hands were growing warm.

He yelped in pain as his wrists began to burn, the tenderness of the underside of his arm growing more and more evident as he continued to writhe in pain from the fire keeper's attack.

Her eyes softened and her lips puckered lightly as she leaned forward, her face inching dangerously close to him. Inuyasha glared at her and snarled darkly, "Do not move another inch or I will rip your head off."

"How can you do that when I am possession of your arms?" Yoko cooed with a light chuckle.

Inuyasha growled darkly and felt his energy rise within him. The fire keeper watched puzzled as he glowed a bright gold, the blazing aura surrounding him like a warm blanket before it flickered out and disappeared.

Yoko clicked her tongue at the roof of her mouth and pulled away, only to knee the youkai in the gut. She watched in light satisfaction as he knelt down and let a small groan of pain escape him.

"Is the little doggy hurting?" Yoko mocked with a lascivious smile.

"Fuck. You."

"Hm." Yoko looked like she might actually take his comment seriously and tapped her chin. She tilted her head to the side and smiled, her rosy lips curving upward and sporting pearly white teeth.

She leaned in close so that their foreheads were practically touching. "You know, youkai, I might have to take you up on that offer."

The inu youkai's face contorted into a look of disgust as he observed the red head. "I've already got a mate," he growled out. It was half truth, but the fire wench didn't need to know that.

Her eyes twinkled. "You know, I'd be a much better lover than some woman you have."

Inuyasha felt his blood roar in his veins, his eyes flickering between gold and red, his hands tensing tightly as he felt an ocean of emotions crash down on him in a tsunami of turmoil and confusion. He felt his heart constrict and his chest to tighten almost painfully as he growled deeply.

"How dare you," he hissed, "disgrace my mate."

The golden aura returned and Inuyasha growled menacingly again. Yoko raised a confused eyebrow and watched in shock as the youkai's growls grew more primal and wilder. He knelt down on all fours, his claws lengthening and digging into the burnt ground. His fingers becoming stained from the amount of ash that decorated the ground like a grey snow. His eyes snapped open and glowed a bright red as he lost sight of everything and let out a large, canine howl.

His silver hair lengthened and seemed to fuse to his back as his muscles rippled and stretched, redesigning themselves as the bones of his skeleton reassembled himself to better accommodate the youkai's change. Deep snarls of anger ripped through the youkai's chest as he pawed the ground, silver-white fur sprouting where human flesh once resided. His face reshaped itself and he turned angry eyes towards Yoko, who looked stupefied.

"Your true form," Yoko said in wonderment.

.

.

.

Kagome snapped her head up and nearly fell back. "Ow," she moaned in light pain and rubbed the back of her head, where the skull had connected with a rock on the ground. Miroku and Sango looked up from their position a little to Kagome's right and watched the schoolgirl with a comical expression. The girl's normally lighthearted attitude was replaced with one of discontentment and worry as she scrambled around to get back in position and tried to get back in a meditative state so as to reach Inuyasha. Their bond was still young, still weak; it would take a while before they could speak freely to one another.

"Kagome-Chan," Sango said hesitantly, hating to break Kagome's (lack of) focus. She was too worried for her friend to keep silent. "Is everything okay?"

"He's met the fire keeper. He beat the earth carrier with my help." Sango and Miroku didn't miss the hint of pride in the miko's voice. The girl gently shook her head and bit her lip. "That girl is starting to annoy me. She's too…"

Miroku blinked and tilted his head. "She?"

"It would seem that all the guardians are females," Sango said dryly and tried to ignore the look of excitement that briefly flashed past the monk's eyes. Sango rolled her eyes and gently knocked the back of Miroku's head with the palm of her hand. "Anyways, Kagome-Chan, why is it that you've broken you meditation?"

"She just kept pissing me off," Kagome said with a deep frown and a furrow of her brows. "She's too _immodest_, I guess is the word." Sango and Miroku both exchanged looks.

"Well, Kagome, I'm sure Inuyasha isn't drawn in by such displays," Miroku said calmly and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fear not."

"Hm," Sango hummed in agreement and reached over, lightly stroking Kirara's head. The fire kitten mewed in contentment before falling back into her nap.

Kagome let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair, desperately trying to calm the raging blood in her veins. With another deep sigh, she returned to her meditative state. _'Inuyasha…'_ she whispered softly, her eyelids fluttering. _'Inuyasha…' _she called again when she got no response.

.

.

.

Inuyasha growled deeply as he made another jump towards Yoko, whose mischievous demeanor had dissipated like water in a desert when she realized that she was, indeed, in potential danger. The youkai dog was far stronger than she'd expected, another foolish mistake on her part, and his large paws kept coming for her chest, trying to scrape out her innards.

She cursed lightly as a claw ran along her stomach, succeeding in splitting her already dangerously thin kimono. She was a fire keeper; it was her attempt to keep cool as her blood would surge with the power she was bestowed with.

_'Inuyasha.'_ The youkai paused mid-swipe as the familiar voice of his future mate filled his mind and caressed the deepest shadows of his jumbled and disoriented being. He growled softly, unable to form the words in his mind in order to respond to the miko. _'Inuyasha…'_ she called again.

_'Kagome…'_ His voice sounded foreign and strange to him; raspier and gruffer than his normal humanoid's form. The dog's voice sounded much like the howls and barks that the white dog produced.

Kagome undoubtedly heard the change of octave and change of tenderness (or lack of, as the case may be) in the youkai's voice, even if it was his thoughts. It was all a new experience and Kagome let out a mental sigh (if that was possible, granted.)

_'What's the matter?'_

_'I lost control,'_ the youkai said with a deep growl. _'The fucking wench is not fit to be a common whore the way she acted.'_ Kagome could hear the anger and disgust in the inu youkai's voice. _'I lost control of my emotions. I transformed.'_

_'You're a dog again?'_ Kagome clarified.

_'Hai.'_

_'Inuyasha…is she hurting you?'_

_'Feh, of course not, I'm—' _A yelp of pain cut off the youkai's almost flawless attempt to reassure his future mate. Kagome let out a small sigh as she heard the youkai's yelp of pain. That is until she realized that her youkai was indeed in pain and that she should be worried.

_'Inuyasha!'_

_'Damn it, her fire is powerful,'_ Inuyasha growled deeply.

Kagome felt a surge of power flow through her, like a warm blanket wrapping itself around her and making its presence known. Kagome frowned lightly. It took her a brief moment, but soon she realized that she was feeling Inuyasha's power as it rippled and pulsed throughout his canine body.

_'Inuyasha…show me…'_

_'Show me what?'_

_'Show me through your eyes,'_ Kagome said lightly and reached out her senses, lightly soothing Inuyasha's mind with her miko powers and drawing his chi close to hers. Their auras melted together almost like one and Kagome let out a contented sigh. _'Let me see, Inuyasha…'_

In her meditative state, Kagome had seen little; she could only sense the presence of Inuyasha, only sense the power that surged through them like a yin-yang cycle. But now, the world behind her eyelids had burst into color, like living a vibrant dream. True, the battlefield of which Inuyasha was partaking in consisted mostly of charred black and dark ash that flickered through the light breeze that tickled the hairs of Inuyasha's fur and Yoko's long ponytail.

Yoko looked just as she sounded. Kagome felt her agitation rise and felt Inuyasha's fury pulsing through him like a snare drum. An ineffable silence passed between the two souls connected as one before Kagome allowed her mind to whisper, _'Let me help you.'_

_'Hai,'_ came Inuyasha's inert response.

It felt like a whole new experience, to be able to tower above the fire keeper, her muscles (well, technically they were his muscles, but she could still feel them) rippling differently from her human form.

The moment they joined, it was inevitable that Yoko would not survive. The fire keeper's eyes widened as the dog moved with a lithe grace, its paws barely touching the ground before it started moving to another part of the ground. Its coat shone in the bright sky, the silky fur a livid color.

Her red-brow eyes followed the youkai's path as best she could, but soon the youkai moved in too much of an odd pattern for her to determine where he had disappeared to. She soon found out, however, when she felt a paw slam into her back and push her to the ground. She gasped out in pain, feeling the agonizing jolt run through her like lightning.

She struggled against the large paw that pinned her to the ground and promised her unavoidable death. She stopped, however, when a gentle breeze brushed across her cheeks, ruffling the hair there. Yoko's eyes took on a peaceful expression as she closed them, allowing the youkai to take her life.

.

.

.

Kagome snapped her eyes open and looked away, her meditative state broken as she tried to suppress her tears. She felt her heart tighten and her breath quicken.

She preferred it greatly when Inuyasha stayed in his human form. His dog form was so primitive, and the only way to destroy Yoko was to do something rather gruesome and disgusting.

Despite what the girl had done and Inuyasha's mission, she did not like to see someone's life end so badly.

Sango and Miroku exchanged looks at the distressed girl, but decided to not interfere with her trauma. It was important that she got through this with Inuyasha, and that required her being focused and in her meditation. If they interfered, Kagome would need to talk and defeat the purpose of being silent.

_'Kagome…'_ Kagome's poorly suppressed sobs stopped for a brief moment when she heard Inuyasha's voice inside her head. _'I'm sorry you had to see that.' _

Kagome nodded her head and wiped her tears, only to remember he couldn't see her nod. _'It's fine, Inuyasha. I'm just not… used to it…'_

_'And you think I am?'_ Inuyasha's voice sounded annoyed. _'Come back, Kagome.'_

Kagome puzzled over this comment for a moment, wondering what he met. Realizing he wanted her to reside inside his mind, Kagome nodded again, before mentally slapping herself for doing so. _'I will.' _

_'Thank you, Kagome,'_ he whispered and she felt his presence decrease a little, but due to their bond, a little part of him always stayed within her. She focused her mind and followed him.

Inuyasha had returned to his normal form, she noticed, and he was walking towards the visible shrine now.

It was a rather small shrine, very traditional. But that was to be expected, since the shrine had been there for who knew how long. It looked like it was falling apart, so rickety that the slightest wind would knock the wooden structure over.

They were silent for a long time as they neared the shrine. As it became bigger and bigger, Kagome felt her heart racing and knew that Inuyasha's was as well. They were so close they could taste it. Despite her happiness, Kagome's mind drifted back to what she had learned. He'd need to stay a youkai if she were to live forever…

She shooed those thoughts away and smiled lightly. It was Inuyasha's decision to make, not hers.

A wind picked up as they walked, ruffling Inuyasha's silver-white hair. His golden eyes darted around as a presence made itself known.

He stopped in his journey up towards the shrine and looked around, his ears and nose keen to all abnormalities around him. He found none.

The wind continued to blow.

And a giggle filled the air.

Inuyasha tensed and looked around, searching fruitlessly for the source of the laughter. It grew louder and the wind became stronger, swirling around into a whirlwind much like Kouga's. Only much more powerful. Inuyasha paled and he clenched the hilt of his sword, a growl erupting from his throat.

The wind cleared and a short, little girl looked up at him. Her brown, curly hair swayed in the little breeze left over from her dramatic entrance, and bright blue eyes stared up at him. She smiled brightly and rocked back and forth from the balls of her feet to her heels.

She looked no older than ten, and had a very odd kimono on. It wrapped around her like any typical kimono, however, instead of a classical obi her three sisters had on, she had a bright red sash wrapped around her middle. The kimono's sleeves cut off at the shoulders, leaving her arms bare. She had arm warmers on from the wrist to the junction of her elbow.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully, her sparkling blue eyes observing the youkai as she continued to rock her body. "You can't go up there. No, you can't!"

"Get the fuck out of the way, girl," Inuyasha snapped, aware that she was a guardian, but not believing her age. "I won't fight some damn kid."

He walked forward and pushed the little girl aside. She giggled and followed him grabbing his hakama and throwing him over her shoulder, sending him back down the stairs. "I don't think so," she said, her jocular attitude remaining in place as she grinned widely at him.

Inuyasha growled and rubbed the back of his head, the body part that had taken the most of his crash.

"I am Misora," the little girl introduced herself with a small bow as she hopped down the staircase towards the youkai. The added bounce in her step made her puffy, curly hair bounce on her shoulders. She smiled brightly and tucked her arms behind her, landing gracefully before him. "I am the wind protector."

"I don't care what you are; get the fuck out of my way," Inuyasha snapped and pulled out his sword, pointing the tip towards Misora's small chest.

The girl blinked and looked at the large blade for only a moment before waving her hand. A large gust of wind knocked the youkai off his feet and back a few feet to Misora's right. The girl giggled again and hopped over to him. She seemed incapable of walking, really; it was always a skip or a hop. Much like a child.

"So, we can make this easy or hard," Misora said with a giggle. "I have no desire to fight with you, Mr. youkai, so I'd rather appreciate it if you'd turn around and leave. Pretty please?" she gave him a bright smile and her bright eyes softened.

Inuyasha snorted, "I came here for a reason, and if you think I'm going to let a little girl convince me to turn around and leave, you've got another thing coming!"

_'Inuyasha, she's just a little girl!'_

_'she's in the fucking way.'_

_'Inuyasha…'_

_'Kagome, be quiet,' _Inuyasha snapped, his anger towards the little girl driving him towards the brink.

Misora tilted her head to the side and continued to rock on her feet. The swaying motion was growing thin of Inuyasha's senses. "Stop that!"

"Stop what?" Misora asked innocently and giggled. Her innocuous response annoyed the youkai even more and he gripped his sword, charging forward.

_"Kaze no kizu!" _he shouted and waved the sword in front of him, the blades of energy shooting towards Misora. Misora stared at it before holding out her hands.

_"Kazenoko!" _she shouted lightly, her hands glowing white before absorbing the blast that the sword sent her. "Silly," she giggled when the dust he'd kicked up cleared. "You think you can beat me with an air attack?"

_'Like Kagura… fuck,' _Inuyasha thought with a deep frown. His sword was useless.

"I'm sorry," she called out as she whipped around him, her feet kicking up dust as she skipped in a circle around him. Inuyasha stared at her and made a fruitless attempt to cut her with his sword. The wind picked up around him and he inhaled the dirt that resided around him. Coughing, he didn't realize Misora's hands were glowing a dark blue until he felt a large wave of water hit him.

"What?" He snapped as he pushed himself out of the water as best he could. He landed on a rock on the mountain's face in order to avoid the raging waters and he turned disbelieving eyes towards Misora. "You're the wind protector, how the hell can you control water?"

"Water comes from the sky, silly. I control everything that can come from the air," Misora said, delighted in being able to share this little known fact.

"That means that…" Inuyasha couldn't finish, however, because at that moment a large fire ball whipped past him. He yelped in surprise and landed back down into knee deep water.

"Fire cannot survive without oxygen," Misora said matter-of-factly as she held two twin fire balls in both her hands. They glowed brightly in her hand like stars and she smiled brightly. "You had your chance, mister youkai, but I'm afraid you've lost it now."

"Funny, your sisters all said that." Inuyasha smirked and dodged the fire balls she threw at him.

"My sisters were all fools," Misora chirped happily, a little disturbing to watch, really. "My younger sisters are all immature and unable to comprehend when they've pushed their opponent too far. Like they did to you. You have a very strong spirit."

The majority of that speech went right over Inuyasha's head as he stared at Misora. "Younger sisters?"

"I'm the eldest of the four," Misora said proudly. "However, unlike them, I am able to pass on untouched and unaffected."

_'She has a keen sense of understanding of what is good in life, and yet she still chooses to be happy and remain innocent. That is the sign of a wise person,'_ Kagome whispered softly.

_'How do you know that?'_

_'I can sense it. You can tell; she's much wiser and older than she lets on, Inuyasha. Be careful.'_

"Well then," Misora said with a cheerful giggle.

"Well what?"

"Well what, what?" Misora countered and tapped her chin lightly. "Huh, I can't remember."

"What?" Inuyasha asked confused and aggravated when the girl giggled again.

The wind rushed through the area the two were standing and with came many leaves. "Water, fire, and now earth," Misora clarified with a smile. "And I have so much more than that," she said with a light giggle. With a large wave of her hand the leaves all stiffened to blade-like razors and came whipping towards the youkai.

"Damn," Inuyasha murmured and tried to dodge the leaves, but their razor edges sliced through him, cutting his face, hands and slowly-healing feet. His haori protected the rest of him.

Misora smiled happily as clouds collected above them. She hummed lightly and continued to bounce on her bare feet, her red sash swaying in the light wind she was creating. "This is fun," she declared after a long moment.

Inuyasha snorted.

"So, then, Inuyasha, do you fear light?" Misora asked mysteriously, and Inuyasha would have been confused had he not been distracted by the girl's creepy smile.

"Of course not."

"Good," Misora said and pushed her hand up, her palm facing upward before she started lightly spinning around. Thunder rolled above them and rain splattered against Inuyasha's head. He stared at her in shock as a lightning bolt struck the ground not five feet away from him. Thunder followed a short moment later as he yelped and jumped away.

Misora giggled and kept her hand up, yet her spinning had ceased. Her lips moved but no words could be heard, the lightning and thunder crashing around the youkai rattling his nerves and preventing him from focusing on it.

Suddenly, the lightning stopped trying to strike Inuyasha and instead streaked towards Misora. The girl smiled and held both of her hands above her, absorbing as much of the energy as she could. Her blue eyes began glowing a bright yellow and her brown hair stood up on end as electricity flowed through her small body.

"Well, mister youkai, it was nice meeting you," Misora said calmly as she danced towards him, her hands poised and clenched. "But this ends now."

"Famous last words," Inuyasha said dryly with one eyebrow raised.

Misora smirked and began moving her hands in odd directions, like she was doing some elaborate move of Tai Chi. "_Hikari no shiko,_" she murmured before repeating it multiple times.

Her body jumped away from Inuyasha and higher up on the cliff face, her hands held out in front of her as if she were going to release a chi ball. "_**Hikari no shiko**!_"

A large blast formed in her hand, it crackled with electric energy, though he could see glimpses of water, earth and fire. With a sudden burst of realization, Inuyasha paled. "Oh shit," he said softly as the blast came charging towards him.

Reacting quickly, he grabbed his sword and held it in front of him. His wide golden eyes watched the blast moving towards him. "_Bakuryuuha!_"

The energy from his sword crashed into Misora's and the wind protector stared in shock as the inu youkai's power began to overpower hers. It came charging back towards her and her blue eyes widened in shock. "Wow," she was able to murmur, for it truly was a sight to behold.

Whirlwinds of power swirled around her, cutting up the mountain like a chisel in marble. She felt her body being ripped and destroyed.

She coughed lightly and she felt her eyes closing as pain erupted through her.

"Wow," she said again as her body dispersed from the power of Inuyasha's attack.

The sky cleared and the water sunk into the ground below Inuyasha's feet as he stared at where Misora once stood. She may have been the eldest, she may have been the wisest, but she still looked like a child. And he'd killed her.

A heavy sense of guilt weighed on Inuyasha's heart as he softly sheathed his sword. He had defeated Amaya, he had defeated Takeshi, he had defeated Yoko, and now he'd killed Misora. All four of the guardians. Nothing could stop him from his goal now.

_'Inuyasha…'_ Her voice was soft, she could tell he was distressed. Her gentle voice lightly soothed the youkai's tattered spirit as he moved up the ragged steps carved into the mountain.

_'Kagome…just stay with me a little while longer,'_ he pleaded as he closed his eyes, walking towards the shrine.

_'I'll always be here for you, Inuyasha,'_ her voice whispered and Inuyasha knew she was speaking the truth.

.

_. _

.

Author's notes: I'm once again, so sorry that this took longer to post. The poor beta's still having her computer trouble. But no matter, I didn't leave you on a huge cliffhanger this time.

Fanart:

Misora: (she's too tall in this)  
www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)11707688

Yoko: (drawn by the jewy-bear)  
www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)11707561

Amaya: (drawn by Jewy-bear)  
www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)11707437

Happy Halloween, everyone!


	16. Parallel to the Mirror

**Nights in White Satin  
Chapter Sixteen:** Parallel to the Mirror  
Written by Sleepwalking Chicken  
Written on November 2, 2004

Author's notes: Well, here we are at the last chapter, not counting the epilogue. I've loved this story so much and I thank you all so much for the love and support. Arigatou!

.

_. _

.

The steps' rough surface scraped sharply at the underside of his feet. Inuyasha cringed as his already injured feet stepped over small pebbles and rocks that littered the formal stone steps leading up to the shrine. It was nestled happily into a small alcove in the mountain, almost like it was created to fit there. Inuyasha stared at it, his gaze unwavering as he made his way closer. His hand strayed to his sword, his uneasiness evident to anyone who may have been watching him.

The sun was sinking low in the west and he knew that he'd have to make it to the shrine by nightfall or he'd have some serious issues finding his way around the wooden structure. He briefly wondered how his friends were doing and continued his trek up the mountain.

His long, dreary journey was made a little more bearable by the quiet presence of Kagome, the girl's gentle spirit helping to soothe his guilt-ridden and downtrodden morale.

After long minutes of near silence, the only sound in the quiet air the sound of his feet falling on the stone steps, the echoes of his footsteps resounding off the cliff face.

His feet touched wood and he looked up, a small amount of relief flooding his eyes as he realized he had finally made it to the shrine. He stood looking at it for a long moment, forgetting all the pain and agitation he'd had to suffer in order to make it this far before walking into the shrine.

It was dark and musty. It was evident that not many, if any, had lived here for a long time. Inuyasha held a sleeve to his nose in order to not be overwhelmed by the reeking scent that saturated the air. It smelled of mold and rust.

"Welcome," a calm voice said near his left and Inuyasha whipped around, his hand automatically going to his sword. He faltered in his attack when he realized that he was staring at what appeared to be a ghost.

The man was tall and lanky, his golden hair shaggy and falling across his eyes and stopping a little past his ears. Bright grey eyes observed the youkai for a long moment before he smiled gently. His whole being was translucent and he lacked feet. His robes billowed out below him, lightly breezing across the ground, but high enough to make it clear that he was a supernatural being.

"Do not despair," he said. He waved his hand and candles ignited throughout the room, shedding it in soft, golden light. He was an older man, yet not too old. His face still shone with youth and immortality, yet it was evident he was wise. "I mean you no harm."

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha snapped, not bothering to beat around the bush.

The man only looked mildly surprised before his smile returned, still gentle and surreal. "I am Quintessence."

He breezed across the room towards Inuyasha, but the youkai pulled his sword lightly from its sheath, warning him to cease his advancement. Adhering to the youkai's warning, Quintessence stopped and blinked his grey eyes.

"Now tell me who the hell you are!"

"I am Quintessence."

"I don't want to know your name; I want to know who you _are_."

Quintessence mused this demand with deep thought as he lightly rocked back and forth on the wooden floorboards. "Well, I am the shrine keeper and the creator of the world." He said it casually; as if it were an every day occurrence in telling someone he created the world.

_'Quintessence; the creator of the world. He made the four elements that make up the world. Water, Earth, Fire and Air,'_ Kagome said matter-of-factly.

"That's correct," Quintessence said softly, as if he had heard Kagome's words. Inuyasha reeled back in shock and pulled out his sword, slashing it through Quintessence. It did nothing. It was like hitting air.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha." Quintessence held up a restraining hand, halting the youkai. "I mean you no harm. I am peaceful and do not wish to fight." He smiled gently, "You are the first visitor I've been able to meet. My daughters, sadly enough, are obligated to kill anyone who steps foot on the mountain."

"Daughters…" Inuyasha growled and sheathed his sword.

"Yes. My Amaya, Takeshi, Yoko and my darling little Misora," Quintessence said fondly, a gentle smile on his lips. "They help me maintain the disproportions of this world." He held out his hand and four balls of light swirled into his hand. One blue, one green, one red and one a milky white.

_'Souls…'_

"They've been fighting for a long time," Quintessence said gently. "It was their duty to do so and sadly they're still bond to that promise as long as this mountain stands. They are obligated to kill whoever comes to take their desire within this shrine, yet they pray that they will be defeated."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, his curiosity evident in his voice.

Quintessence looked around the shrine. "Once a wish has been granted, the mountain shall disappear." He tenderly held the souls in his hand. The souls of his children. "Inuyasha, now that you're here we can be free."

"What?"

"Release us," Quintessence said softly. "If you promise to let us move on from this dire place, I shall lead you to the chamber of wishes."

Inuyasha pursed his lips and let out a sigh. "Fine, just show me to this 'chamber of wishes'."

"As you wish," Quintessence said softly and began moving across the room towards a shoji door. The rice door slid to the side and Quintessence stepped through, gesturing to the youkai to follow. They walked in silence for a long time. "You know," Quintessence said with a small chuckle. "You're one of my greatest creations."

Inuyasha's stepped slowed and he stopped. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm the creator of this world, Inuyasha, that means that I created you," Quintessence said with a small smile. "I chose who you would be born to, as I do to all my creations, and I overlook their progress. I am the one who sent Kagome back to you, who brought Shippou, Miroku, and Sango into your life."

"Created Naraku," Inuyasha said venomously.

Quintessence frowned. "Yes. I created Naraku, I create all paths for my children, and it is their decision whether or not to follow the right one. You, Inuyasha, followed both wrong and right paths. But do not worry; everything shall turn out well for you." Quintessence turned away from the youkai and continued walking down the long hallway. "It is not much longer now, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha scowled and said nothing more. Shortly afterwards, they reached a wooden door, a very odd thing indeed, at the end of the hallway. It had elaborate patterns dancing across its wooden face and the handle shown a bright gold, even without light.

"This is the chamber of wishes," Quintessence said faintly. "Once you enter here, you cannot leave without making a wish. You will be the first and only visitor to this sacred room, Inuyasha. I suggest that you chose your wish wisely and to not assume that everything is in black and white."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

Quintessence shook his head. "Inuyasha, please release my children, and myself." He gestured to the souls still in his open palm.

Inuyasha nodded his head. "Wait; before I do," he said gently, "Won't your leaving here cause something bad to happen? I mean, if you're gone, what can the world do?"

Quintessence laughed lightly, "I do not belong here, Inuyasha. I am from my home. As are my children."

"Then why are you here?"

"I was obligated to be here at the beginning of the world," Quintessence said sadly. "I created this world and foolishly made a wish. I was trapped here until I could break it." He shook his head, "I won't bore you with the details, but I quickly sealed the wish-granter into the chamber of wishes. Beware its power, Inuyasha."

"Will I have time to leave the mountain before it disappears?"

"The mountain is destroyed the moment the last living creature is removed from its summit," Quintessence vowed with a nod of his head, his golden hair flopping into his eyes. "Now, Inuyasha, please hold your end of the bargain."

"Hai," Inuyasha said lightly. "What am I to do?"

"Just say that you release us; that is all," Quintessence explained kindly, his calm demeanor never fazed by the youkai's many questions.

"I release you," Inuyasha said, the words slipping from his lips quickly. Quintessence beamed and he and his children slowly disappeared until there was no one in the hall by the youkai.

_'I hope he's happy,'_ Kagome's gentle voice whispered.

_'I'm sure he is. He's gone back to where he belongs.'_

Inuyasha turned towards the door, a small amount of dread collecting within him. He was still aware of Quintessence's warnings and stories of whatever lay beyond his door. He took a deep breath and turned the handle. The door pushed open gently and he slipped in.

What he saw shocked him.

He stood in a room that was more like a cave. But instead of dark and murky, as most caves are, this one was cold and unattended. Its walls and ceiling sparkled with crystals sprouting from it like flowers in the spring. It glittered and glowed with an unearthly light. Inuyasha hesitantly stepped further in and nearly slipped on the sleek ground. Its floor was like icy glass; his reflection looked back at him. He gulped lightly and looked around, unsure as to what to expect.

It was then that he noticed it. A lone mirror, floating in midair, yet unmoving in the center of the chamber. Inuyasha walked towards it slowly, unsure of his actions and even more unsure of this room he was in. It was a fairly large mirror. It reflected his upper body, only cutting off just above his belly button.

_'Inuyasha, I—'_

Suddenly the presence of Kagome was gone from his mind and he felt empty and alone. He whipped around, as if expecting her to be there, but found nothing. He tried to calm down enough to follow after her into her mind when a voice said coolly behind him, "Don't bother."

Inuyasha whirled around again and came face to face with the mirror. Inside the mirror he stared in suppressed shock as his human half stared at him. _'Like in Kaguya's castle,'_ Inuyasha thought lightly, remembering the time only faintly. But then again, back then he hadn't talked to his other half. It was odd.

"What did you do? What are you doing in there? What trickery is this?" Inuyasha asked grasping the mirror. He yelped in shock and pulled his hand back, cradling his hands to his chest. His palms that had made contact with the mirror were a dark blue with layers of ice scraped over his skin. It was colder than ice.

"I did nothing," his human half said with a frown, looking insulted that Inuyasha would accuse him of such an act. "Only one presence is allowed here at a time."

"Then what are you doing in there?"

"I'm your deepest desire, aren't I?" the human half said with a small smirk. "If I return to you, you can be a filthy hanyou again." Inuyasha stared in shock at his human half. He'd never been that rude as a human on the new moon.

"Well I suppose that's true," Inuyasha said lightly.

"Why do you return to such a filthy animal?" his human half demanded, cold lavender eyes glaring at Inuyasha. "Look at the power you possess now! Nothing can stand up to you. You blazed through all the enemies you faced coming up to get me! If you return to your hanyou form now, you'll be disrespected, you'll be loathed, you'll be looked down upon."

"I already am now; that wouldn't change. It hasn't changed, "Inuyasha said with a frown.

His human half scowled and pressed against the other side of the glass the mirror used to shield him from the youkai. "Since when have you been so soft? What happened to you?"

"Kagome…"

"Bah," his human form snorted. "That little woman couldn't possible do that. It's just you and your reaction towards her. You're a weak fool, easily persuaded by a pretty face."

"She loves me."

"She'll leave you; you know it," his human half snapped.

"She'll stay with me as long as she can. I know that she'll eventually leave me, but it would be worse if she left now. I'd rather spend what little time she has with her instead of spending it without her."

His human half snorted and shook his head. "You're such a weak-minded fool."

Why was his human half like this? According to his traveling companions, he was so much more caring and sweeter when he was a human. He never bothered correcting them on that. Though as a human he wasn't as bitter (after all, his human side had never been hurt) but they were both very similar. His human half was more vulnerable to emotions, especially those of Kagome. He was often dying or severely hurt as a human and thus it loosened his tongue like alcohol in a drunk. But still, why was his human half so rude, so greedy, and so cruel?

His eyes widened when a memory hit him:

_"Silly," she whispered as her fingers lightly touched his bangs. He raised his head to stare at her and golden orbs locked with her cerulean ones. "You're a smart… caring… strong person, Inuyasha. You have a kind heart." He stared at her and watched as she raised a hand and rested it over his heart. She felt the pounding of the organ as it sped at her gentle touch._

_Her smile grew and a few tears reached her eyes as she looked back up to meet his gaze. Clawed hands rose as well and batted away the stray tears that fell from her eyes. "Your body may be that of a demon… but your heart and your soul… what makes you you, will always be human."_

It was so clear.

Before him may be a human body, but it lacked the two things that made him human. A heart and a soul. Before him resided the hollow husk of a human, overridden with greed and the desire for power. Cold lavender eyes stared at him angrily as he awaited the youkai to make a wish.

"I don't care, and neither does she. All that matters is that she's happy. If she's happy then I'm happy," Inuyasha said coolly. "And her love makes me stronger. It always has and it always will."

"Feh," his human half snorted.

"I've come to make a wish and I plan to do so. You will not sway me," Inuyasha said, dangerously calm.

"What about me?" came a gentle voice and the human half of him faded from the mirror. Inuyasha blinked in surprise as memories assaulted him as he tried to recollect the sound of the voice. A gentle scent flew past his nose and his eyes widened in realization, as a young woman appeared where his reflection should have been. Her long black hair was pushed behind her shoulders, only small wisps falling across the many layers of her kimono. Warm lilac-colored eyes observed Inuyasha and she smiled.

"Mother," Inuyasha gasped out.

"Inuyasha, my child," his mother said, small tears collecting at the corner of her eyes. "Will you give me permission to leave this sanctuary?"

Inuyasha paused for a moment, wondering what she meant. He watched as her hand touched the glass. "I want to be on the same side as you, darling."

"Oh," Inuyasha murmured and nodded his head. From what Quintessence had had him do to release him, he figured all he had to do was say yes for his mother to be granted access.

The mirror's frame seemed to dissolve and his mother smiled before turning around, reaching out her hand to somewhere he couldn't see.

Moments later, his mother began to step out, leading a tall figure with her. His long silver hair was pulled into a high ponytail and he was adorned with armor and a tail similar to Sesshoumaru's.

"Father…" Inuyasha murmured.

His father nodded lightly; warm golden eyes, so like his son's, watched as the human mother embraced her son. Inuyasha let out a small breath of air out of surprise as his mother wrapped her arms around her grown son. She nuzzled his cheek lightly, much like she'd done when he was a little pup. She stood on the tips of her toes in order to reach him.

"Mother." Inuyasha's voice was choked with emotion. After his mother had been brutally murdered and ripped from him at such a young age, he'd forgotten what it was like to be in her arms.

"Look at how much you've grown," the Princess Izayoi said softly, a small tear falling down her cheek. "I never thought I'd get to speak to you again."

His father stepped forward silently and placed a clawed hand on Izayoi's shoulder.

"Mother… Father… why are you here?" Inuyasha asked, his golden eyes wide and unsure.

Izayoi wiped her eyes bashfully and smiled. "We came to talk to you, Inuyasha. Come here." She held out her hands and Inuyasha grabbed them. "Clear your mind," she said lightly as she led him back to the mirror.

Inuyasha did his best, but kept looking at your mother.

The mirror shimmered lightly as Izayoi gently squeezed her son's hands. "I want you to dig deep. Close your eyes and focus. When I tell you, you'll open them again, understand?" Inuyasha nodded.

A long moment passed before Izayoi's quiet voice filled his ears, "Open them. See your fondest wish."

He opened his eyes and stared in shock as he was greeted with the Goshinboku tree, though it was surrounded by pavement. Kagome's home from the future was almost hidden by the tree's enormous limbs. Green leaves rustled in the trees as white blossoms floated across the mirror's face. Suddenly, a child raced across the yard and hopped into the tree, a large giggle escaping his mouth.

Not even thirty seconds later, another boy and a small girl raced to where the tree had been and jumped up into its limbs as well.

Inuyasha felt a lump forming in his throat as the next figure walked onto the scene. Kagome. Her long black hair flew behind her in the wind, her bright blue eyes pretending to look around for the three children. Her hand strayed to her bulging belly, plump with life. Her blue eyes closed and she smiled brightly as a fifth figure came up behind her.

A much older Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's stomach, his large hands covering hers as he rested his head on her shoulder. She turned her head fondly and smiled.

The mirror shimmered and disappeared, instead moving to another scene. It appeared to be a park, still in Kagome's time. Four children ran across the luscious green grass. Three boys and one girl. They tumbled, hopped, skipped and rolled along the hill. Kagome appeared again, scooping up the smallest boy when he began to cry over a scabbed knee.

Slowly, the older Kagome's head turned towards the mirror, staring directly at Inuyasha.

The youkai was captivated as he moved towards Kagome, his palm outstretched as he lightly touched the mirror face, his fingers tracing the girl's jaw line. "Kagome…" he whispered softly as the woman's eyes locked with his, her smile still like the teenager's.

She held her son lightly and tilted her head to the side before turning away and walking down the hill and towards his older self.

"That is your desire, Inuyasha," his mother's voice reached him, breaking him from the trance-like state he'd worked himself into. "That is what you want most in life."

"I don't understand, though," Inuyasha said lightly. "Those children… me… we're all human there. That can't be. Kagome and I can't live that long as humans."

Inutaisho, who had remained silent up until this point, stepped forward. "Inuyasha, this is Kagome's future," his voice was deep, yet soft and gentle. If Inuyasha wasn't so shocked to hear his father speak, he would have wondered how his father knew about Kagome and how she was from another world. But after all, they were dead. Perhaps there was some higher knowledge once you passed on… "Surely by then there will be some technology to seal you and your children."

"My children," Inuyasha turned back to the scene, which had moved on to a view of the four children continuing to play. "They are hanyou."

"Yes," Izayoi said lightly and touched her son's shoulders. "Do you not see, Inuyasha? Deep in your heart, you want to stay a youkai. True, you are strong and loyal as a hanyou, but you are the same person, even as a youkai. Kagome has been trying to tell you; trying to show you that. No matter what form you are in, you will always be the same Inuyasha."

"But… I have expelled your blood, Mother," Inuyasha said.

"You didn't, Inuyasha," Izayoi said gently, a smile on her lips. "I am always with you, no matter what happens. It doesn't matter to me if you have my blood in your veins; what matters is that you remember me, that you live remembering the mother who tried to raise you. As long as you honor me as your mother, I cannot be happier."

"But…"

"If it makes you feel better, my son," Inutaisho said calmly, his lips curving into a smile. "You are required to make a wish."

"You cannot become a hanyou, my son," Izayoi said gently.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked with wide eyes.

"You would be jeopardizing your future life. You'll be ruining chance to spend the rest of eternity with your mate," Inutaisho said gently and turned his head towards the mirror, idly watching his grandchildren play and laugh.

"What? How?" Inuyasha demanded, forgetting the fact he was speaking to his parents. The parents he'd been separated from prematurely.

"The Shikon no tama," Izayoi said gently, her lips turning downwards in a frown. "It provides an immortal life to the care-taker."

"Kagome," Inutaisho clarified.

"As long as the Shikon no tama is in existence, you can live with Kagome forever," Izayoi said lightly.

"I can…" Inuyasha murmured and felt his heart clench then flop down into his stomach.

"But if you become a hanyou," his mother said gently, a small frown on her lips. "From this…" She nodded towards the mirror. "The Shikon will disappear and you'll lose Kagome."

Inuyasha lowered his head. "Does Kagome know this?"

"Yes," his father said slowly.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Inuyasha demanded angrily.

His parents exchanged looks. "She wanted you to choose, sweetie." Izayoi looked apologetic. "You're very important to her, and she knew how much you wanted to be a hanyou. She wanted you to be happy."

"I wouldn't be happy if I outlived her," Inuyasha growled. Inutaisho walked briskly towards his son and slapped his head.

"Son," Inutaisho said gently, contradicting the attack he'd just made on his son. He walked towards Izayoi. "I knew that Izayoi would die before me. Because of this, I knew she would be hesitant to become my mate. My son, I didn't tell your mother about that."

Izayoi let out a sigh. "I _was_ rather angry with him when I found out that he'd been keeping it from me."

"But I was afraid she'd refuse me if she knew that," Inutaisho said softly. "She did find out, and she still chose to be with me. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Inuyasha said lightly, feeling foolish for his earlier outburst.

"This is why we came to speak to you, Inuyasha," Izayoi said gently as she stepped forward and touched her son's cheeks, tracing the jagged purple marks on her son's cheeks. "We want you to make the right decision .We want you to be happy."

"Hai." Inutaisho nodded his head.

"We have to go now, my darling," Izayoi said gently as she wiped away more tears from her eyes. "I'm so proud of you. You've become the perfect son. You're honorable, passionate, loyal, and kind-hearted. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. And listen to Kagome; she knows what she's talking about," Izayoi said kindly as she stepped into the mirror.

Inutaisho nodded his head. "You'll continue to make us proud, my son. Goodbye."

"Wait," Inuyasha called and they turned to look at him. "Could I wish for the well to stay open forever? So Kagome could see her family?"

Inutaisho looked back at Izayoi for a brief moment before turning towards his son and shaking his head. "No, my son," Inutaisho said lightly. "That would involve the Shikon no Tama. Be wise in the wishes you make."

"Yes, father; thank you," Inuyasha whispered, downtrodden. What could he wish for now?

Inuyasha watched as they disappeared into the world that the mirror led them to and he let out a sigh. "I have to make a wish…"

He pursed his lips and scratched the back of his ear absently. A few minutes later, he perked up and nodded his head. "Of course."

He walked to the mirror. "Okay, so how am I supposed to make a wish on this thing?"

"So, you're back." Inuyasha blinked as his human half appeared again, the same cold eyes staring at him.

"I am. And I'm ready to make my wish," Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Good. I hope your visit with mother was nice," his human half drawled.

Inuyasha frowned. "How am I supposed to make the wish," he asked, ignoring his human side's snide remark about his mother.

"Say 'I wish for' you bone head," his human half said with a rather dramatic roll of his eyes. "You're a moron. I trust that you'll be wishing for more power?"

"No," Inuyasha shook his head and his human half sneered.

"You're wishing to become a hanyou? You fool."

"No," Inuyasha said again and his human half snapped to attention.

"Then what the hell are you wishing for?"

"I wish," Inuyasha took a deep breath of air, "for you to lie dormant within me."

.

_. _

.

Kagome had been trying desperately to contact Inuyasha. But to no avail. There was a block on his mind, preventing her from reaching him.

_'Inuyasha…where are you?'_ she called out, tears leaking from her eyes as she fruitlessly tried to contact him.

_'Kagome…'_

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she nearly cried out in happiness, but instead a sob escaped her. _'Inuyasha! You're okay! I was so scared when I couldn't reach you!'_

_'I'm fine, Kagome,'_ Inuyasha's gentle voice told her. _'I've made my wish.'_

Kagome's smile fell and she felt a small amount of dread flow through her veins. If he was a hanyou again, she would not be able to live beside him. She was happy he was happy, but she regretted never telling him. She shook her head. No. It was his decision to make.

_'Kagome…'_ He felt her mood change, she realized.

_'I'm just so glad you're all right,'_ she whispered as a sob escaped her.

_'I'm coming,'_ he promised and fell silent. Kagome blinked and opened her eyes, watching the mountain top. She saw a flash of red and knew that Inuyasha was already near the middle of the mountain. She blinked in surprise. It was a small mountain, yes, but as a hanyou he would not be able to move that fast.

"Does it mean…" Kagome muttered out loud to herself. Sango and Miroku, who had tried to sleep but had failed, glanced at Kagome as she stood up and began running.

"Kagome-Chan!" Sango called and made to move after the girl.

Miroku stopped her. "Let her go; she needs to be with Inuyasha."

Kagome ran up the mountain, surprised that it let her. Her feet pounded on the steps as she ran up it. Her lungs screamed for breath and her muscles soon began to tense up painfully. She didn't care. Tears ran down her cheeks, illuminated by the moon in the sky.

"Inuyasha," she shouted when she saw him high above her. The youkai's eyes widened in surprise as he hopped down the steps towards her. The girl flung herself into his chest, her hands grasping his shoulders, knocking the man back a few steps. "You're still a youkai!" she wheezed out, sobs racking her body.

His arms wrapped around her and he looked around. He was in the field where he'd fought Takeshi and Yoko. But, unlike when he'd left it, it was sprouting with life again. The curse had been lifted from the mountain, and it was eagerly awaiting the couple's absence from its rock face.

She continued to sob out of relief as her hands tangled in the white satin that was his hair, and she nuzzled against his neck tenderly. Her heart pounded against his chest and her lungs greedily took in air as she melted into Inuyasha.

"Hai," he said lightly and ran his fingers through her hair.

She pulled away and looked up at him, tears still running down her cheeks as she stood on the tips of her toes and captured his lips with her own. She hungrily devoured his lips and he happily took her kisses, eager to return them with his own. They stood silently as they melted against each other, relishing the feel of the other's presence. They'd been gone for too long in their mind's eye and now had been reunited.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he murmured when they pulled away, his head ducking down to nuzzled her cheek lightly with his own.

"Tell you what?"

"That I needed to stay a youkai in order for you to grow with me?" Inuyasha asked lightly, a small trace of hurt laced in his voice.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, hugging him tightly. "I wanted you to make your own choice."

"Hm, that's what mother said," he mused lightly.

"What?" Kagome asked, shocked.

"Nothing. I'll tell you later," he said and pulled away, his clawed hands closing around her hand. She smiled warmly up at him and he returned the tender look, love and adoration shining brightly in his golden orbs.

Kagome sniffed and he tenderly wiped away the traces of her tears with her thumb. "Let's go home, ne?"

"Hai," Kagome said with a vigorous nod as they began walking, slower than before.

They walked lightly in silence, their connecting hands never leaving contact with one another.

"I'll miss the ears," Kagome admitted suddenly, a blush on her cheeks.

Inuyasha tilted his head towards her and let out a chuckle. "Don't worry; you'll see them again."

Kagome frowned at the mysterious comment and turned to look at him. "What do you mean by that?"

Inuyasha blinked lightly at her demanding tone and blushed brightly. "It's just that… our pups will have them."

"Pups," Kagome said lightly before her heart sped up and plummeted into her toes. She felt her knees wobble and her stomach flop. She blinked before her lips pulled into a full-fledged grin. "Yes, our pups," she said warmly, her cheeks a bright pink as she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his arm, holding him close.

"Kagome…" His voice was soft.

"I'll always be here for you, Inuyasha. Forever," Kagome vowed and her blue eyes locked with his golden ones.

He stopped and turned, his hands grabbing hers. He stared down at her silently for a long moment before smiling. "I love you," he said gently.

"I love you, too," Kagome returned with a nod of her head. She kissed the corner of his lips and began walking. "Now come on. Sango and Miroku are probably worried about us."

"Hai," Inuyasha said gently.

They walked softly, the moon overhead reflecting off Inuyasha's silver hair. They'd made a promise to each other. A promise that could never be broken. They had forever to spend with one another, and that wasn't about to change.

His hand squeezed hers gently as they walked.

They were bound together for all eternity.

They loved each other.

And though they're relationship wasn't perfect…

"So, how many pups do you want?" Kagome asked shyly.

…They had forever to figure it out.

.

_. _

.

Author's notes: Epilogue will be posted in about a week, I hope.


	17. Epilogue

**Nights in White Satin   
Epilogue   
**Written by Sleepwalking Chicken   
Written on November 7, 2004

Author's notes: I can't believe it's over. Once again, I'd like to thank all my loyal readers who continued on this far, I love you all so much! You mean the world to me and you really make my day when I see a review!

But I'll tell you, if any of you have read Terri Botta's 'The Lucky Ones', you'll know how much of a pain in the ass this epilogue was. I didn't want to completely copy her ideas, but a lot of the ones she had were ones that I had too. I tried my hardest; just know that I'm not trying to rip off her ideas.

.                                          

_.                                             _

.                                           

Birds chirped lightly outside the window of the small, modest house. The sun peaked over the massive amounts of trees, casting a soft light into the window of the house.

She fidgeted for the umpteenth time that morning. '_It wasn't supposed to be this frightening,' _she'd told herself. She licked her chapped lips and blew a small strand of long, black hair away from her bright blue eyes.

_'You've lived for over five hundred years; surely you wouldn't be this worried?'_ Kagome berated herself as she tried to get comfortable in her bed.

The sheets clung to her and her body sunk into the mattress because of the heavy winter comforter she'd purchased for the cold winter they were currently enduring. She tossed and turned, shifted the blankets and shifted her body around.

_'Stop moving…'_ grumbled the disgruntled voice of her sleepy mate. He shifted next to her and cracked open agitated golden eyes. Over the years, they'd established their bond enough that they no longer had to be in a meditative state to talk to one another. It was simply second nature now.

"Sorry." Kagome smiled apologetically and snuggled closer to him, warmed by his body heat. The youkai snorted and rolled his eyes before closing the golden orbs. "I'm just a little nervous," she admitted with a small smile. "I mean, I haven't seen mom in five hundred years…" 

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted and nuzzled her neck gently with his head, soft breaths escaping his lips as he lightly kissed the flesh. "You worry too much. Your mom will be happy to see you."

"I know; I just can't help it," Kagome admitted sheepishly.

"Whatever, go back to sleep," he grumbled and fell still, his head resting beside hers and his arms wrapped protectively around her stomach. Kagome rolled her eyes lightly but listened to his request, closing her eyes and snuggling back into his warm chest.

They'd spent the last five hundred years together, moving from place to place, never really getting close to anyone. Soon the couple realized the disadvantage of being immortal. They had to watch all they loved grow old and die. It had happened first with Kaede, then Sango and finally Miroku. Over the years they soon had to part with other friends they'd made.

Despite that depressing disadvantage, Inuyasha and Kagome's life had been very fortunate. They'd moved through the centuries with relative ease, Kagome having a knowledge of the history they were living and Inuyasha's ability to protect her should the need ever arise. Over the five centuries they'd spent together Kagome was able to educate the youkai enough that he could attend school with her when the opportunity arose (Though Kagome was a far better student and spent the majority of her time tutoring the poor, lost youkai).

Thus, they found themselves in the twenty-first century as a veterinarian and a history teacher. History had always been Inuyasha's favorite and easiest subject to master, and thus the youkai had found his career in such a profession. Kagome, with her ever caring nature and her need to help others, brought in most of the income as the vet. She enjoyed being a veterinarian mostly because a majority of the 'pets' she took care of were demons in their animal form.

It was like Inutaisho said; demons were able to blend in. Some chose to be human while others chose to be the animal that little children loved or neglected. Inuyasha obviously chose to be a human as did Shippou. Kirara, not having much choice in the matter, remained a kitten who lived with her mistress's successors somewhere on the island of Nagasaki.

Shippou was grown but had yet to obtain a mate of his own. He mostly traveled around, stopping in to see Inuyasha and Kagome when he was back in Japan.

Kouga also chose to be a human and was last seen living on Hokkaido with Ayame. After discovering that he did indeed have no chance with Kagome whatsoever (though it took him a while) he began to court Ayame. Their budding romance was slow going because of the male wolf's reluctance, but soon they were mated and were living happily ever since.

Sesshoumaru chose to be a human, despite his large distaste between his two choices, and was currently working in a large industry. He'd offered Inuyasha a job, but the youkai preferred the simple life of teaching little monsters at the local high school.   

The couple lazily snuggled together for a couple more moments before Kagome cracked open her eyes again. "But seriously, how will she react?"

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled softly, desperately trying to stay in a sleepy state of mind so that he could better return to it once his mate stopped talking. He buried his head under the pillow. "It's only been a couple of months for her. It will be fine!"

"But still, a couple of months," Kagome whispered as she let out a sigh. "Mama's still going to react. And after I tell her everything… I don't know…"

Inuyasha lifted his head up; the pillow still balanced on top of his head as he raised a dark eyebrow. "You're really worried about this, aren't you?"

"No," Kagome said sarcastically, "I've just been pretending so I could make you suffer from lack of sleep."

"Feh," Inuyasha snorted, ignoring Kagome's tone of voice in favor of reaching out a hand and brushing some hair from her eyes. "Stop worrying, wench."

"You have such a way with words, Inuyasha," Kagome said dryly and rolled her eyes. A smile still brushed her lips, however.

She sat up and kicked back her comforter, much to the protest of her inu youkai, and trotted out of the room. "I'll make breakfast," she chirped cheerfully as she exited the room, leaving an irritated youkai to follow after her.

.                                               

_.                                       _

.                                           

Kagome squared her shoulders and bit her lip. "Well, this is it," she declared with a puff of her chest. She wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck and glanced at her disguised mate.

Inuyasha's hair was a long black and his demonic features were no longer present. He appeared to be a young, human, Japanese male. He glanced at her with soft violet eyes and smiled lightly.

"So," Kagome said uncertainly, "Let's leave." 

She turned on her heel and began retreating down the street from which the couple had come and with a roll of his lavender eyes, the youkai darted forward and grasped her shoulder.

"Hey," he growled lightly, wrapping his arms around her stomach and holding her close. "If you're going to fucking wake me up in the morning on my day off then you'd damn well better go through with your plan." He lightly kissed her neck. "You'll be fine. It's fine; it's just your damn mother, Kagome."

Kagome let out a sigh, not missing the undertone in Inuyasha's voice. He'd do anything to speak to his mother again and here she was with the opportunity to continue her relationship with her mother. And she was chickening out.

She nodded her head and he pulled away, a gloved hand grabbing hers and ushering her up the steps of the shrine Kagome used to live in. It had taken them about an hour to get from their house to Kagome's mother's, but now that they were here Kagome felt a familiar wave flow through her.

_'Maybe she's not home?'_ Kagome whispered softly.

_'Fat chance. I can smell her,'_ Inuyasha returned with a small frown as they reached the top. He glanced around for anyone outside. Satisfied that no visitors were around for Kagome's little family reunion, Inuyasha led his mate towards her old home.

He felt Kagome's tension and anxiety rise within her small frame and he squeezed her hand in order to assure her. _'Don't worry. I'm here.'_

_'Hai, I know…'_

Inuyasha stopped at the front door and glanced at Kagome one last time before taking a step back, allowing her to do the honors of knocking on the door.

Kagome gulped and knocked softly. "No one's home," she declared.

Inuyasha growled and marched forward, pounding his fist on the door before stepping back again, ignoring Kagome's glare. "Maybe," he said with a smirk.

Kagome's head whipped around when she heard the door opening. Her heart stopped as her eyes locked with her mother's. It seemed like the five centuries melted away just then, like the world had stopped and her breath had left her.

"Kagome," her mother gasped out, and Kagome dove into her mother's arms. 

.                                          

_.                                       _

.                                   

"More tea, Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi asked warmly and the youkai shook his head politely. His concealed claws tapped against the small tea cup he'd been provided. The remains of his tea sat at the bottom of the cup, cold and bleak.

Kagome sat across the table from him, graciously accepting the tea from her mother. It had been a couple of hours since Kagome had first come to the shrine to see her mother and the couple had spent the better part of those two hours explaining everything from the day Kagome left for the last time up until their uniting. It had taken a great deal of work and soon the couple had found their voices dry and parched.

Inuyasha let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair; his eyes closing lightly as he bashfully wished he'd gone to sleep earlier the night before.

Mrs. Higurashi had sat engrossed in her daughter's tale, surprised that the hanyou she remembered no longer existed and was instead replaced with a youkai. She was also surprised to see him as a human, not having been able to recognize the poor boy until he spoke to Kagome.   

"There's one thing I'm confused about, Kagome dear," Mrs. Higurashi said politely as she sat down at the head of the table, looking at her daughter and Inuyasha. "Well, several things, actually."

"What is it, Mama?" Kagome asked sweetly. After the initial shock of seeing her mother was over, Kagome had calmed down significantly and even managed small smiles at the beginning. Now she truly seemed carefree and happy, like she was oftentimes.

"Well, first of al…" Mrs. Higurashi pursed her lips, wondering how she should phrase this question. Today had been rather stressful for the woman. Her daughter had come home to her finally after months of thinking she was dead and yet hoping she would return home and then discovering that her daughter was immortal and, at the time being, about five hundred years older than she was. "Why is Inuyasha a human?"

Inuyasha glanced up and looked like a surprised puppy, as lame as the pun seemed in her mind, before glancing at Kagome. The girl smiled and the youkai cleared his throat. "It's an illusion," he said quietly, glancing back down at his tea cup. "It masks my features. Kaede gave it to me before she passed away."

"Oh?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, aware of who Kaede was.

"Yes. She was able to give me a sealing necklace. I slip it on and it binds me," Inuyasha said matter-of-factly and pulled out a small silver chain from under his shirt. It was a simple chain with a small pendant at the end. He blushed lightly when Mrs. Higurashi tried to examine it and hid it back under his shirt.

"It says 'my inu'," Kagome said proudly and Inuyasha's blush darkened. "I had it written when I heard he was going to have one." She seemed rather proud of this.

"Anyways," Inuyasha interrupted. "There are other ways of obtaining such spells. They were invented long ago and any youkai can get them if they know where to look."

"Oh, well that answers that question," Mrs. Higurashi said proudly.

"Hm," Inuyasha grunted softly, a blush still painted on his cheeks.

"Well, question two, then," Mrs. Higurashi said with a bright smile, rather enjoying the conversation they had started. She leaned in closer to Kagome, who blinked in surprise. "Do you two have children yet?" 

This time, both of their faces burst into flames and Kagome ducked her head as Inuyasha turned away, lightly clearing his throat.

"Oh come now; it's been five hundred years, surely you've had one?" Mrs. Higurashi said with a frown.

Kagome cleared her throat as well. "Well… not exactly…"

"We, uh," Inuyasha coughed softly and closed his eyes. His face was bright as a fire engine. "We didn't want to until we were married by human standards." 

Mrs. Higurashi blinked. "And why aren't you?"

"We wanted you to be there, Mama," Kagome said quietly, "Souta and Jichan, too."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled softly and reached out a hand, brushing her fingers through her daughter's hair. Her grown daughter. It had seemed like only yesterday that Kagome was just a little girl. She smiled faintly at the knowledge. She'd lost so many years. Now she was going to make up for it.

.                                             

_.                                      _

.                                      

_-Nine years later-_

The park's gentle blades of grass rustled in the breeze of the summer day. The bright sun shown down brightly on the earth as small children ran along the blades of grass, tripping on upturned roots and anthills.

The eldest son, Yoshiro, tumbled down first when his foot connected with a small pothole in the ground. He fell over with a small 'oof' and just laid there. He was the first child with naturally black hair, twitching black dog ears and dark violet eyes. He looked like a spitting image of his father, minus Kagome's nose and cheekbones.

Shortly after Yoshiro's fall, his younger brother, the second eldest, fell with him. His name was Ryu, and he was a spitting image of his father as well. Short white hair that flipped up in odd angles covered his grey dog ears. Dark blue eyes with the hidden fire of his father's and his mother's caring nature. Ryu was a much kinder and softer person compared to his elder brother.

The two brothers stared at the dirt they'd been introduced to before Ryu started to giggle. Yoshiro rolled his eyes and sat up, only to be attacked from behind by his only sister, Sango.

Named after the taijiya their parents so fondly remembered, Sango had long black hair and her father's ears. Bright golden eyes filled with the curiosity for life and the longing for adventure. She was a quiet and shy little girl but loved her brother's deeply.

Yoshiro let out another small yelp of surprise as his sister wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed him.

Finally, the youngest, Tora, came toddling after the three older siblings. His fat, pudgy cheeks curled into a bright smile as he spotted his siblings.

"Ni!" he chirped happily as he waddled over to Yoshiro and joined his sister in hugging him. His fat, pudgy arms held firmly to Yoshiro's right arm. "Ni!" he said again. The little toddler stared at his brother with bright lavender eyes. Beneath his sealing spell were wavy tuffs of white hair and large, droopy ears. One ear was lopped and on the left side of his face his long bangs covered his large bright eyes.

"Tora." Yoshiro rolled his eyes and shrugged off Sango and Tora.

"Where's my hug?" Ryu said with a small frown. Tora grinned brightly and crawled into his brother's arms, hugging him promptly.

"Ni!" he said, his small bubbly words popping from his mouth. He was young and unable to say the word 'aniki'. Thus, 'ni'.

"Kids," came a fifth voice and the four children snapped their heads up, all recognizing the voice of their mother. It became a rapid race to see who could reach the woman first. Tora frowned and grabbed onto Sango's leg.

"Sa!" he said with a small whimper, giving his best puppy dog face. Sango giggled and scooped up the toddler before chasing after her quickly retreating brothers.

When they reached Kagome, the woman was sitting on a bench. She smiled warmly as her children scrambled up the bench in order to sit next to her. Tora and Ryu snuggled into their mother's warmth while Yoshiro climbed up to sit on the backrest. Sango crawled into her mother's lap, her head resting upon the already swelling belly of her mother.

"It's almost time to go home," Kagome said with a small smile as she ran her fingers through her children's hair. "Can you help me grab my stuff?"

Knowing that her children strived to help their mother, she loved giving them opportunities to do so. Sure enough, Yoshiro, Ryu, and Sango began fighting over who would get the chance to carry the bag their mother had brought down to the park with them. Tora was too young to understand this little competition, but he soon would in good time.

"Will Daddy be home soon?" Sango asked with bright eyes as they began their trek home to their small modest abode.

Despite Kagome's steady income she'd received when she was a vet, and the added money they'd managed to obtain due to her knowledge of the future, Inuyasha and Kagome preferred to remain in the shadows, to live a modest life. The littler the attention they received the better. If no one knew of their slow aging process, no one could become suspicious.   

After they arrived home, Kagome quickly put Tora down for his nap and found her five and six year olds sleeping soundly on the couch. She gently shook her head and scooped up Sango and Ryu with a gentle flow of her hands.

"Let me get it," said a quiet voice behind her and she smiled warmly when strong arms wrapped around her and took Sango from her, leaving her with Ryu.   

"They got tired out," Kagome told Inuyasha softly as they began moving towards the children's bedrooms. Inuyasha nodded his head and brushed the hair away from his daughter's eyes. Golden eyes softened warmly as he gazed at his child. "It's always good to take them outside on sunny days."

"Mmhm," Inuyasha agreed as he slipped into Sango's room. Kagome followed after him with Ryu in her arms. The child snuggled into his mother's arms and slept on.

Inuyasha quietly tucked his daughter into bed. "A nap will do them good," Inuyasha said softly and kissed his daughter's brow silently. Straightening, he tucked an arm around Kagome's waist and led her towards Ryu and Yoshiro's shared bedroom. The eldest looked up when they entered before looking at his sleeping brother. With a roll of his eyes, the eight year old jumped off his bed and retreated to the playroom, where he wouldn't interrupt his brother's slumber.

"They're so beautiful," Kagome said softly, her voice filled with motherly pride as her hand strayed to her swelling belly. Inuyasha nodded his head and grabbed her hand.

She was quiet for a long moment and let out a sigh.

Inuyasha let out his own sigh and led her away from their son's bed, closing the door behind them.

"It's hard," Kagome said softly, her eyes downwards.

"What?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"We'll outlive them," Kagome said softly, tears threatening to form in her eyes. "It hurts knowing that. That they'll grow old and we'll remain young and they'll die while we stay alive. No parent should have to burry their child."

"Kagome…" He didn't know what to say to it. It was true. He hated to think about it, too. "Just don't… think about stuff like that. We'll face it when it happens."

"You're right," Kagome said and painfully tried to change the subject. "So, how long until you can stop teaching and take a vacation?"

Inuyasha sighed. "In about two weeks, I think."

"That's good." Kagome smiled and sat **down on the** couch, her swollen ankles demanding she do this every fifteen minutes of standing up.

"Hm, more time to spend with my mate, ne?" he said nuzzled her shoulder lightly, a small dog-like whimper escaping him. Kagome giggled and nodded her head.

"Animal," she said warmly.

"Feh," he returned with a small snort as his hands strayed to her shoulders, working the taut muscles. "Relax, wench."

"You still have such a way with words, you know that?" Kagome said sarcastically.

"Now is not the time to have an attitude, woman," Inuyasha said softly and wrapped his arms around her.

"Love you, too," Kagome said softly and closed her eyes, leaning up against him.

He blushed lightly and held her tight. He had all eternity to spend with her, and he could tell that his life was already looking up. Everything seemed perfect to him now and as his golden eyes fell closed and he continued to hold her tightly to him he could tell that his days would always be sweet.

"I love you," he whispered, and felt Kagome nod.

.                                        

_.                               _

.                                  

Author's notes: And now it's done. Pretty lame epilogue, but I do not care. Enjoy it! Thanks once again for all the love and support I've gotten for this story. I thank all my reviewers and all readers who didn't review. I hope to hear from you all again and thank you!

Love you all! 

And yes, a majority of that was very cliché. Deal with it, damnit. Because I'm not changing it. (nods)

Written on: April 26, 2004   
Finished on: November 10, 2004


End file.
